


United we Stand, Divided we Fall (Quad-blooded hybrid reader x Levi Ackerman)

by Chibikurama



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Dark Magic, Demon Blood, Depression, Discrimination, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hanji being nosey and perverted, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keyblade Wielders - Freeform, Levi being a pervert, Levi's perverted mind, Magic Revealed, Martial Arts, Mental Health Issues, Mixed Martial Arts, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Racist Language, Sadism, Summoning, Trauma, Violence, nightmares and flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibikurama/pseuds/Chibikurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(your full name) a unique and rare breed of human, the only problem is that she is not full blooded human but a combination of four different species a 'Quad-blood hybrid' 25% demon, 25% archangel, 25% goddess, 25% keyblade wielder (and a container of the 13 tails demon wolf the king of all things unholy, demonic, and strongest of the thirteen tailed beasts) she comes from a incredibly long line of histories greatest thieves, assassins, and so much more. (y/n) was a slave for 35 yrs, convicted for a crime she never committed she spend 40 yrs in a prison at 'lurigancho' lima in Peru, 40 yrs at Santa Martha prison in Mexico, and 40 yrs at Guantanamo prison in cuba, and escapee from a secretive government research and torture facility who experimented on her and her last and fellow keyblade wielders/ containers of the tailed beast spirits for 15 yrs in the United States. (Y/n) and her two friends sets out to Germany, Europe to save and unite mankind from their own hands of chaos and destruction of the titans, but what happens when she catches the eye and heart of a certain ex-thug and current corporal?<br/>MATURE AUDIENCE'S ONLY<br/>*SPOILER FROM MANGA /ANIME*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

(Y/n) a women with a tragic and dark past, but has a crazy personality that appears childish. She is witty, dominant, cunning, sarcastic, sadistic, perverted, smart mouth, gutsy, creative, crafty, skillful in hiding her emotions, determined, dedicated, responsible, Loyal, sassy at times, highly intelligent, blunt and forceful when the situation calls for it, crazy in a fun way, stoic when she trusts no one or dislikes them, vicious and violent when fighting or if get on her bad side, her fighting techniques ranges from japanese, thailand, Filipino, chinese, krav magav, boxing and other fighting styles, she trained under the true masters and worked hard until she got it right or she passes out, (y/n) is an expert with multitude weapons such as nunchuks, escrimna, etc.... a lethal weapon in mind, body, and soul, and she always follows her heart, gut instincts, and helps her friends in need.

She won't hesitate to sacrifice her life to save another. She fears nothing, not even death thanks to her assassin training and multitude death experiences, however the only thing she fears is for the safety of family, friends, and love ones.

Her body bears horrific battle scars so bad that people say that it's a miracle that she's alive. Her right eye bears vicious scars and is shot out by her abusive and womanizing father with a shot gun when she was 4 yrs old. she has vicious cuts so bad and deep you can almost see the bones on her face, one is above her left eye diagonally barely missing her eye, one is on her jawline going down on her chin, one horizontal scar on the her right temple of her skull it was so bad that her brain matter almost came out and was at deaths door step, her injuries has sent her into a coma for 1 month.

She is Mexican- american origin (if you are not please roll with it) with a mixtec/aztec heritage. She speaks certain languages, ancient dead languages, Spanish and nauhatl included. She studied at Cambridge university at London, Caltech (California), MIT( Massachusetts institution of technology)(America), Oxford university (United Kingdom), Harvard university (America), Imperial College London of Science, Technology, and Medicine (United Kingdom), and Yale university (America).

She has piercings on her lower right lip, left side of her nose, right side of her eyebrows, two ring piercings on her upper earlobe and another two close on her lower left earlobe. She has tattoos on her body. She has a automail prosthetic on her entire left arm and right leg there's hardly a stump on her right leg. She has four slightly larger, longer, sharper canines, so sharp that she would injure herself at times, and four whisker markings on her face giving her a wolf-like look when angered they thickened and become demonic giving her a feral look, her eyes would turn pure blood red and the silts of a demon wolf.

(Y/n) is a legendary assassin and criminal, to some a brutal killer who kills her victims in the most grotest way possible(like mortal Kombat), others see her as a women who steals from the rich, and corrupted, and gives to the poor, she helps those in need such as poor families and people who can't afford medicine, food, and sees her as a goddess who does miracles.

She has the appearance of a 16-21 year old dispite her 5,298 years of age. (Y/n) is wanted throughout the entire walls known for her horrific methods of killing, insane skills in 3dmg, and daredevil narrow escapes, not to mention she's a professional escape artist too, and insane fighting skills that can take out an entire army with no trouble, she uses her enemies attacks and/or defences against them.

Armed with her own creations for killing, assassination, capture, maim, reconnaissance, stealth, healing and so much more. (y/n) is one of the most unpredictable and lethal in her team, not only that (Y/n) invents her own unique fighting style that fits her way. 

she absolutely hates the government, military and those working for them for they have taken something very precious and dear from (y/n).

When the authorities are closing in she disappears from the walls without a trace, and she survives outside the walls with ease thanks to her advance survival training. She slaughters the titans or captures them, study them and you guessed it up close and personal.

Currently she is sought out by the Central MP led by Kenny Ackerman and the Survey Corps led by Commander Erwin Smith.

One will go home with their prize in tow the loser nothing, but heavy losses and deaths.

Who is going to get their hands on (y/n) and persuade her to join in?

What happens when a certain short corporal falls for (Y/n) will she return his feelings or will she break his heart?

Stay tuned. This I'm putting in from my wattpad (chibikurama) and quotev(chibikurama14) account don't worry this is my story from my wattpad and quotev account since I'm having a hard time publishing it on there so... I decided to go and see if it'll work on this account account :) sorry I messed up it was supposed to be the intro then chapter 1 I'm still trying to get used to this.


	2. prologue

**_'Demon thinking'_ **

**"Demon talking"**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking" 

<https://youtu.be/GQzhZXS7alI>

_** ** _

 

_**(Y/n) P.O.V** _

 I go by many names the tormentor, the crimson one, the executioner, the demon assassin, the redeemer, the blood goddess, healer, but my most common name I dub myself is the jusanbi or thirteen tails known by all and feared by all, fondly named after my spiritual companion Kopaka or better known as the thirteen tails demon wolf the king of all demons the most powerful of the thirteen tailed beasts, and I happened to be his container.

My past is another story, but for now ladies and germs sit back and enjoy the show.

I was at my favorite bar in the underground district listening in on new gossip, waiting for people to ask me for my advance medical help because pfft let's face it their medical knowledge is goddamn aweful no wonder people dies too much from easy to treat illnesses to more life threatening illness or injuries not to mention its text books are all inaccurate too I almost cried.

Any who I was chilling at my bar when I notice William a young 26 year old bartender who inherited it from his father and great grandfather.

How i came to know William's family? Its quite simple really I've known William since he was born and I've helped out with to deliver him and when his great grandfather first established this bar in the underground 95 years ago I was his first customer.

I've saved his great grandfather from these fucked up gangs that was causing too many problems ranging from child prostitution, arson, robbery, and of course murder.

One day I was at the bar chilling and drinking when the gang comes in rather rudely I must say, and began causing trouble for the old man.

I got furious when they began to charge at him with the intentions to kill. I quickly intervened and disposed of them in a matter of seconds.

The old man was grateful that I killed them and saved him and his pregnant wife from certain death. He wanted to repay me for my acts of valor but me being that kind and noble Keyblade knight, assassin, and thief I declined him gently and told him one of my codes: "Safe guard the helpless, and defend those who cannot defend themselves" that is one of my creeds, my codes that I strictly follow no matter what. In the end I gave in to the old mans offer, the guy was fucking persistent I'll give him that.

He says that if I ever need anything at all don't hesitate to come to my family we welcome you with open arms my guardian. there was another time that I saved Will's life when he was kidnapped at 5 years old for child prostitutions and since then we became great friends. I see Will comes up to me and says.

"Another drink Madam?" William teasingly says.

"No, Will thank you though." I say amused by his antics. I honestly swear be can brighten my day with his jokes and antics.

"Have you heard?" Will said suddenly.

 _'I wonder why so serious bro?'_ I thought concerned.

"Have heard what Will?" I said curiously.

"That Mrs. Church is ill she can't move her legs due to the illness." Will said sadly.

I leaned back then crossed my arms and closed my left eye as I ponder  _'Hmmm... Mrs. Church... Ah, yes that sweet women such a kind heart she has.'_ I thought then I opened my eye and I decided to ask William more questions.

"Yea, I remember her. What about her?" I asked.

" well she isn't looking too good and the doctors here charge too much not only that, but her son Farlan Church and his friend Levi. You know? Th-"

"the supposedly infamous thug?" I interrupted Will as I quirked my left eyebrow up.

" yea I know who they are. Come on Will I'm old, but not deaf friend." I said slightly hurt and made a pouting face. Great, now I'm butt hurt and offended too.

"Hahahahahaha!"

William laughs loudly and everyone is now looking at us. _'Perfect'_ I thought amused, while William is laughing his head off I got this weird feeling as if someone or something is watching me.

I absolutely loathe being watched. Will notices my irrated state and asks me. "You okay?" He glances behind me then says in a low whisper

" someone is watching you girl."

He discretely points behind me and Will continues to work. I turn slightly around and see that a small man with raven hair and steel-blue feline like eyes watching me and a tall lad with sandy blonde hair with him.

_'Kopaka' I said mentally communicating with my spiritual partner_

**"what pup?"** Kopaka says in his deep and gruff voice ** _( like kurama's voice from naruto only more scary as fuck and evil)_ ** clearly not happy that someone is staring at me.

 _'How long was that guy staring at me?'_ I ask cautiously.

**"He's been staring at you since he got here. That runt Levi is getting on my nerves."**

' _Levi huh..... So that tall guy must be Farlan.... Jesus it's been too long since I saw them I'm getting too old now'_ I said distastefully.

_'He's been staring at me eh? He wants a fight or what the flying fu- wait those eyes there is something about them I don't like. They have a look of lust in them.'_

**" I agree pup those eyes harbor lust in them..... He does know who you are that's for sure...."** Kopaka stated

_'yea, esta huye mí está ca yendo gordo.'_

**"easy pup I know he's pissing you off, but don't do anything brash. We don't know what he wants from you, tread lightly kid for we are on thin ice..... I don't think his companion Farlan realizes that flea isn't listening."** Kopaka says.

 _' no, shit Sherlock.'_ I said sarcastically and Kopaka gives me a glare.

_'And your right I should be careful and tread lightly. My 120 years in prison has taught me many things and this is one of them.' I said to my spiritual partner._

**"We should take our leave NOW kid."** Kopaka says.

 _' no need to tell me twice big guy.'_ I said ending the conversation with my tailed beast.

"Well, William its been fun and all, but I have to go now. I need to get supplies later." I get up stretching and adjusting my wolf mask and assassin hood.

And leave casually letting the pigmy know that I'm onto him could be a big if not a fatal mistake. You must NEVER let the predator know that your onto him or her otherwise it could be catastrophic for you. That's one of the lessons I learned in prison and in the underworld.I leave William's bar and head back to my dominion.

_***gasps* Levi is watching reader-chan!?** _

_**What will she do?** _

_**What does Levi want with reader-chan?** _

_**Stay tuned guys hopefully you like it. This my first fanfic guys.** _

_**:3 Please and review comment \\(^-^)/** _

_**Kopaka: or else I'll devour you! >:3 ** _

_**Me: hey don't scare the people genius (-_-)** _

_**Kopaka: teh, fine whatever. But review and comment or else! *my eyes glows dark crimson red and bears my fangs*** _

_**Me: any who don't mind him he's just a sour lemonade.** _

_**(Y/n): huehuehuehue, lemon x'D** _

_**Me: omg reader-chan....... (-_-;) Please like thank you!! Loves you all!!! *hands out brownies, milk and cookies*** _


	3. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, guys its me! :3 this is the official first chapter I hope u like it! Enjoy guys

_**'Demon thinking'** _

**"Demon talking"**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 

(Levi) P.O.V

When I saw the thirteen tails assassin she really peaked my interest. There is something about her that I just want to claim her as mine and only mine.

However, it appears she has no time for such naughty games... I often ask myself how in the name of the walls I fell for such a person like the thirteen tails assassin?

Is it that she has this mysterious and unique aura that surrounds her? Is it that what lies beneath her mask or what her true identity is? What's her past? Does she speak another language aside from myself?

NO ONE doesn't know who is the person hidden in the metal snarling wolf mask is, but her voice is a women's voice, however her identity is shrouded in mystery.

From the stories I heard those people that tried to see beneath her mask dies a horrible, brutal, and vicious death...... Then again it's more fun to find out the hard way and I enjoy seeing her squirm under my stare.

I feel mischief sinking into my body when our eyes meet for a while her left (e/c) boring into my steel-blues, I felt my heart race rapidly not sure either from excitement or anticipation, I wonder if she's blind from her right eye since I often see her left, but never her right, she probably lost her right eye during of her assassination missions.

I smirk mischievously _'and so beings, the hunt.'_ I thought to myself and shortly after my thoughts were interrupted by my best friend Farlan.

"Hey, Levi you OK?" Farlan says concerned while poking my arm. I internally signed in annoyance and in frustration, not at my friend, but at the assassin when she was getting up and starts to leave.

She tells the bartender something about supplies. When I saw her figure heading out the door, she appears to have a well built figure and my heart increases its beats as she came closer to the exit.

 _'Now im curious if she has some muscle or she is toned underneath her clothes, or how smooth her skin is, how her silky hair touching and hugging her skin with sweat as I tease her, I want to feel her skin on mine as she moans beneath me. I want to kiss her lips, kiss every inch of her body and whisper dirty secrets in her ears as I thrust into her, I want her to ride me moving up and down on me, biting me clawing me until I bled a little, I want her to tease me making me pant her name out, moaning her name, I want her to tease me to the point where I can't take it, I want her to suck me until I lose it, I want her to be rough and kinky with me letting her do as she pleases, I want her to claim me as hers and I claim her as mine as I feel her heartbeat on my heart.'_ I discretely lick my lip and felt myself get hard at the thought

 _'dammit Levi calm down. Ugh, I'm supposed to be clean and yet here I am having lewd and filthy thoughts about the thirteen tails assassin and what's more I sound like a fucking masochist now. Your going to be cleaning this mess up assassin and no cleaning products included.'_ I mentally scold myself for getting such lewd and arousing thoughts.

 _'Soon my dear assassin very soon'_ I thought to myself smirking.

" what is it Farlan?" I said in my usual calm and stoic voice.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that we should get going too. We have a job to do at home." Farlan says.

I sigh in relief now I can find out where the thirteen tails lives, but that is if she hasn't already disappeared. She's a assassin known for disappearing completely without a trace.

 _'Well, no time to waste. I wonder if she likes it rough or is a masochist'_ I thought to myself and internally smile mischievously as I finally calmed myself down from those dirty thoughts.

"Alright let's go." I said getting up and stretching while Farlan leaves money on the table to pay for our food and shit. When we left the bar I looked around for her and nothing.

 _'Fuck, she must have left, damn and here I was hoping to tell Farlan to go ahead and that I'll catch up shortly so that I can follow her and find out where she lives. Maybe sneak her into a corner and steal a kiss, but that's a big mistake... Fuck that a fatal mistake. Some assassins are easy to take down, but when dealing with the thirteen tails she's goddamn hard to find let alone corner her. I've heard stories that she brutally kills her victims and in the most grotest way possible too. Hell, she went after the royal family since Darius Zackely was there, I guess she was after the head of the military branch and intended to kill him, but it didn't went so well despite her extraordinary skills in 3dmg. I'll have to play this carefully to avoid getting killed and hopefully she'll accept my advances. Despite her being taller than me she sure can disappear.'_ I internally groaned knowing that it'll be some time until I can see her again.

"Ready Levi?" Farlan asks.

*signs* "yea, let's go." I say. We shoot our wires on the buildings and take off.

_**little did levi know is that thethe thirteen tails assassin was watching him.** _

[Still in levi's P.O.V guys sorry :'( ]

When we got back to our home from work and paid some of our clients we heard a noise outside and when Farlan and myself opened the door a girl fell inside dirtying the floor. She has short red hair and green(?) eyes, she appears to be holding something on her chest in a protective manner.

"Huh? Its just a kid." I said

"Not a kid. I'm not a kid." She said looking at me with an irritated expression.

"Really now? Then I won't feel bad when I kick you out of my house for dirtying the floor." I said clearly not happy with the mess she made.

That's when Farlan and I heard someone yelling. We went to see what's going on and see three merchants after this girl.

"Hey! You have you seen a girl here or better yet are you guys hiding her?" The head merchant yelled at Farlan and I.

"You guys are trespassing on our home." Farlan says.

"Well, well.. Looks like we found her boys." The head merchant says with a sick smile.

"Since she tried to go to the stairs to the surface without paying, but before we take her away We get to have a little fun with her." The taller merchant says.

When that fat pig put his filthy ass hands on me I decided to teach him a lesson and cut his hand.

"Ah! My hand you bastard!" The fat pig squealed in pain as he clutches his injured bleeding hand.

"Don't touch me you fucking pig. Now I'm dirty because of you." I told the merchant furious that I'm dirty and the merchants dogs were going to jump in until a new voice comes in.

"Now didn't your slutty ass mothers ever told you merchant swines to play nice with the other kids?" That voice could it be? We looked around and the girl is happy for some odd reason.

"Ah! Y-you! The assassin!" The smaller merchant says in horror and fear, eyes filled with pure fear, sweating and shaking like a puppy.

My ears rang when they heard "assassin" the girl looks at the roof and says.

"Hey elder sister! I was worried you weren't going to show up!" I looked at the girl weirdly, _'elder sister?'_ I look at the roof of my shared home and see the thirteen tails assassin in her glory and her clothes are covered in blood especially her hands.

I heard her chuckle and says "Isabel you really need to stop getting in trouble its not good for you. As for you three motherfuckers why are you chasing after MY little sister?" She says pissed off that these pigs were going to rape the red haired girl.

She jumped down and landed in front of me. This is as close as I've ever been to the legendary thirteen tails assassin.

"You guys take my sister to your house and don't come outside this is going to get bloody and ugly." She orders me and Farlan.

"What are you going to do?" I ask curiously looking up at her _'damn my short stature'._

"Kill them or send them to the school of hard knocks." She says nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders after that she begins to pop her neck and knuckles.

I look at her incredulously _'is she really going to kill them and what the fuck is this school of hard knocks?'_  I look from her to the merchants.

I couldn't tell if she was really going to kill them or what.... Taking her warning Farlan and I take Isabel inside the house and shut the door. I cautiously peaked at the window and was horrified at what I saw.... There.... Was....

 _ **Cliffy!!!! Muahahaha guess what's happening.** _  
_ **Please fav, like, and comments thanks ladies and germs ^_^** _


	4. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except Kopaka, my plot, and certain things the rest belongs to their respectful owners

**"Demon talking"**

**_'Demon thinking'_ **

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Perviously on United we stand Divided we fall:

**(Levi's P.O.V)**

I cautiously peaked at the window and was horrified at what I saw.... There.... Was.... Blood absolute blood the walls are decorated and painted crimson their body without their arms and what looks like a piece of bone? the tall merchant had been cut in half... I see their internal organs and their intestine. I felt vomit collecting at the back of my thoat.

The fat merchant was pleading for his life after witnessing the death of his fellow merchants _'huh... Serves that dog right although, I can't help, but pity him.'_

He should've at least check who were they messing with. _'That girl Isabel'_ I turn around to see how is she and Farlan are holding up. I see that Farlan is nervous and Isabel calm as if she's confident that her sister will make it out alive. _'is important to the thirteen tails assassin no wonder she went on a blood bath.. Disgusting really.'_

I then turned my attention back outside and was horrified that the thirteen tails h-had.... I looked away that was too disturbing even for me.

**(Y/n P.O.V)**

I heard the door shut and turned to see them inside the cottage. _'Good now I don't have to worry about them getting hurt'_ I smile underneath my metal snarling wolf mask.

I turned my attention back to the scum bags that dared to hurt my little sister and give them a nasty death glare and killing aura so intense that one of the merchants vomited.

 _'Dude, now that's just gross.'_ I said to myself disgusted. **"Well you did use my demonic power so that's no surprise as to why they vomited pup. Listen kid kill them quick because I -"** I interrupted Kopaka _'I know I sense THEM heading over here and once again attempts to capture me.'_ **"Yes and-"** I interrupted Kopaka.

 _ **'you mofo! Stop interrupting me!'** _ Kopaka thought furiously

 _'and they can go kiss mah ass and suck mah di-'_ I was interrupted by my partner.

 **"kid you wish had a dick hahaha! Oh well. As squall leonhart said: beggars can't be chooser's huehuehue."** Goddamn perverted wolf.....

_'You interrupted me bruto'_

**"hey! You started it first snot nosed brat!"**

_'....... Rude'_

**"back to the task on hand kill them before THEY get here kid! Now!"** Kopaka furiously yells at me.

 _'Alright dude calm your titties bro'_ I retorted at my spiritual partner.

**_' WTF?! I am not a female demon here!!! And.... I have quite the impressive set of pecs and chest on me if I was in my human form the women would've been swooned by my smexy ass body. Hmph!'_ **

I get back to work and vanished into thin air , but i actually ran in front of them giving them no time to react or scream. Then i got my kunai and sliced the tall merchant in half, I started at the cranium and as I sliced him I felt his warm blood running down on my blade, his flesh, tissues, muscles, nerves, and bones were being sliced and severed I felt alive and in blood lust _'_

_thank you Jesus for me having my mask on otherwise I'll look like a deranged demonic maniac on the loose.'_

_**'That's because you are one pup.'** _ Kopaka says mentally.

I continue to to slice him and the guy looked shocked at first, but when I gleefully lift up my kunai it had blood on it, more specifically his blood.

He then began to feel blood on his head then it started down on the direction where I cutted him. The tall merchant then fell on the ground and when his body landed he split in half and blood flew on the walls and some of them got on the small merchant and the fat ass merchant.

I made quick work on the smaller merchant by slicing both of his arms with a special whip with hidden blades mechanism, first his right *splat* *squelch* then his left *splat* *squealch* now he's without his arms then using the 'invention' I created (Takeada's weapon from mortal kombat 10) and plunged the whip like mechanism into the smaller merchants mouth activated the blades, I smiled sadistically as I saw the poor merchants eyes filled with fear as if he knew his time came.

I began to pull the whip out and with it came his spinal column. The guy fell back gurgling in his own blood and a pool of crimson red has formed.

"Two down" I said turning my attention to the glutton merchant and giving him a sadistic smirk.

" one to go" I said lowly. I came up to him and each step I took was like the church bell or clock tower bell going off signaling death or the stroke of midnight.

I glared at the fat ass merchant and he pathetically begging for his life.

"P-p-p-please spare me assassin!"The pig yelled at me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"ha..... You. Want. Me. To. Spare you?! You that puerco(pig in Spanish) that tried to get your way with my little sister?" I yelled at the merchant and it's clear that I'm motherfucking furious that these guys tried to harm my little sister and that will not go unpunished.  

"I won't allow you to get away with is unpunished." I stopped in front of him and the man was on the floor begging.

So I decided that I'm going to end this little game now to bad I was kind of having fun oh well... I grabbed the man's trachea with my right hand and pulled it out along with his vocal cords too blood started to squirt out and having the fleshy tube in my hands I plunged my right hand along with his trachea into his mouth.

I felt his warm blood mixed with his saliva not to mention his teeth since I broke all of his teeth when I plunged my hand in his mouth. I pulled my hand out and the guy started to choke in his blood and teeth, he tried to let out a scream, but it came out raspy and gurgling.

I walked up to him and used my left prosthetic arm with my middle and index finger gave him a gentle push. He fell backwards on the ground a small pool of blood started to form and the man breathed no more. (I got that from mortal kombat 10 Liu kang)

 _'That took a little longer than I thought.'_ I said

 **"Well you were playing around a little pup."** Kopaka says in his snarky attitude.

 _'Again I repeat rude.....'_ I retorted at my spiritual partner.

 **"Make a blood clone to distract "them" for the time being and get those three out of here ASAP kid, NOW"** Kopaka says emphasizing the word now.

 _'Roger that big guys.'_ I got my assassin hidden wrist blade and made a quick incision on my right wrist and blood began to flow freely. I quickly made hand signs and my blood began ooze slowly as it took form and create an exact duplicate of me.

I didn't have time to admire my handiwork, I asked my clone "you know what to do right? I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry I got it." My blood clone replied.

Soon I watched my clone disappear and distract them bidding me time, time that I cannot afford to lose.

_**Yo guys it's your home girl chibikurama here how did you like the chapter? Good no? Like, comment, kuddos, and favorite and i will add more chapters ok? And for The people with weak stomachs I'm sorry for making you nauseous guys and the chapter shortish :'(** _


	5. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there is going to be Spanish, Nauhalt, French, and German words thrown here in the story, and there also people will be speaking it too. If you have Questions let me know ok? Thanks guys! BTW SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF MY AWESOME READERS!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!!! PLEASE SHOW ME THE LOVE AND I'LL KEEP POSTING UP THE NEW CHAPTERS OK? THANKS AGAIN! <3

 

**Previously _on United we Stand, Divided we Fall: Soon I watched my clone disappear and distract 'THEM' bidding me time, time that I cannot afford to lose._**

(Y/N) P.O.V

I made a slient prayer hoping that Kenny Ackerman along with the Ruby Assassin and Night Sky Assassin takes the bait and doesn't come after Isabel, Farlan, and Levi. I don't give a rats ass about me I'm more worried for the safety of my little sister and her two new friends.

I turned my attention to the cottage and well... I 'opened' the door.

 **"Teh, more like kicking it open, if you ask me"** Kopaka says.

 _'Hey! I might have kicked it open, but at least I didn't break the door mister.'_ I said irritated

 **"shut up pup! Listen go and get your little mortal sibling and friends now! Pinché idiota!"** (Fucking idiot) Kopaka says agitated.

 _'You know what dude? I'm cutting you off.'_ I told my partner and closed him off for now.

 _'Espero que no está enojado conmigo'_ ( i hope he isnt mad at me) I mumbled to myself.

Poor Farlan it appears that I scared him when I 'opened' the door and the next thing I knew is that I felt someone tackle me. Due to my tall stature I looked down and saw a familiar shade of red and felt my ribs being crushed.

"Elder! I was so worried for a moment! But your back and alive! I'm so happy!!!" Isabel cried happily at me while having her face stuffed at my bosoms not to mention the crushing of my ribs in her bear hug.

I chuckled amused by my little sister's antics even though I'm covered in blood she doesn't care and I returned her hug.

"Hehehehe, Izzy I'm insulted that you think I won't make it. I'm hurt kiddo honestly." I said fake hurt in my voice.

"However" I said and Isabel looked up at me questionly.

I said in a strain voice "your crushing my ribs izzy, like an anaconda. C-c-c-can't breathe." I wheezed out.

"Oh right! Sorry elder!" Isabel yelled out and let go of me. I breathed in the sweet oxygen that my brain and lungs needed desperately

"Damn girl. You sure know how to make someone breathless. Remind me not to get you angry otherwise you'll clock me out." I said jokingly.

Isabel laughs and hugs me again only this time a more gentle manner. I laughed a little and turned my attention to Farlan and that annoying ass-stalker-dwarf-and little man Levi yes, guys he tries to stalks me annoying ass flea.

"Gentleman you two are coming with me period no if's, what's, or buts about it got it? Pack your necessities NOW." I said in a commanding voice.

"Why the hell should we go with you thirteen tails? Give me one good reason as to why we should go with you?" The little man Levi says to me.

Ah, hails naw this little fucker is getting me pissed. "Listen here little man if you don't go with us you and Farlan are going to get caught by the MP's and from what I heard they got two new recruits from the underground.

Assassins I might add and the only assassins in the entire human race that can take me on in a fight. So if you don't go that's fine by me, good luck trying to win against those two assassins.

Oh, and by the way they are strong, fuck that formidable ass opponents that can kill you just like I killed those merchants and like I said the only ones in the entire human race that can take me on in a fight and are just as skilled as I am." I said truthfully.

Isabel looked at me worriedly. "B-but you can win right? Elder you'll win and be OK right?" Isabel says to me and looks ready to cry.

I sigh heavily and looked down at isabel "Izzy that I can't grantee that I'll make it out alive, but as I said before those two assassins are strong, formidable, and lethal as I am. It's a deadlock if we clash.

One of us will live, one of us will die, perhaps we will live, but we'll be brutally injured and broken, or we all die in the fight Isabel."

I left to stand guard outside and shortly after Izzy joins me helping keeping watch in case the MP's decided to attack.

I looked at isabel straight in her green eyes. My left and only (e/c) iris boring into her green ones, showing that I am being truthful and honest with her.

No lies, nor deception only truths that the fight can end in either direction. Isabel looked like she might cry an ocean, but before she would say and/or do anything I hugged her like a mother would to a child and affectionately rubbed her head.

It's a I'm-not-going-to-die-anytime-soon reassurance one that brought back her confidence and her eyes gleamed in pride and joy let's not forget relief too.

"OK, we finished packing girls." Farlan says from behind me. I looked at him credulously.

 _'Holy shit that was fast I guess they were packing up while isabel and I were talking and I was lost in deep and disturbing thoughts.'_ I thought to myself still in slight shock.

The thought of me fighting the Ruby assassin and Night Sky assassin again made me horribly sick to my stomach and it felt like the mixture of blood and ice.

That familiar feeling I've experienced all my life disturbed once again I pushed those grotest memories of my past and so far my clone relayed messages to me. Saying that they are after her instead of heading over to the cottage where I'm at.

Kenny's eyes are filled with a sick glee and malice intentions. My clone also mentioned that it felt like those eyes can rape you. I did a mental 'WTF' look at my clones comment. The two assassins have no emotions in their eyes and are hot on my blood clone's heels.

 **"Kid."** Kopaka says to me.

 **"Kid do you read me?"** Kopaka says worriedly.

I heard Kopaka's powerful, deep, and gruff voice, but I choose to ignore him for now.

"Alright Farlan and Levi let's move out."

I quickly set Isabel the gear up since I taught her how to use it and our way back to my hideout.

Isabel, Levi, and Farlan used their gears and latched onto the walls and left. I began to climb and jump from building to building thanks to my keyblade master's, ninja and Parkour training. I can keep up with them with no trouble at all no matter how fast they are going.

 _'Thank you Jesus for bestowing me with great mentors and teachers otherwise I would've kicked the bucket long ago.'_ I thought to myself.

When I checked behind us to ensure that no one was following us I checked on Isabel and Farlan seeing that they are focused and silent as we moved pleased that they were quiet.

 I unknowingly made eye contact with Levi I saw him staring right back at my left (e/c) orb we stared at each other for a good five minutes I broke our eye contact when I saw that there was affection and respect in Levi's steel-blue iris.

I internally sign and decided to check the area once more very carefully. In lurigancho lima peru, Santa Martha Mexico, and Guantanamo bay Cuba the prisons i spent for 120 years (reader-chan has spend 40 years in each prison) taught me this: there are always rats hiding in the deepest and darkest areas.

Check wisely, check EVERY nook, cranny, and crevice or else someone's going to snitch you out then you'll be in the lions den. After that nerve racking moment was over and it was safe, I decided to talk to my tailed beast. He's been pacing anxiously ever since I didn't respond to him.

 _'Yea, I read you loud and crystal clear homie.'_ I replied to Kopaka.

 **"Kid, I'm sorry for being cold. It's just that I've been worried about your safety. Your the only one aside from your grandfather and the old man master of eternal paths who never wanted to see us tailed beast suffer and wished for us to be friends."** Ah, yes Kopaka has that gentle side of him and only shows it in rare occasions too.

For him displaying care is amazing really despite him being used as a tool for war and bloodshed he isn't like that at all... Well unless you get him furious then there will be hell to pay. We both were slaves once and victims. Being used as a weapon for war, forced to watch others suffer because of the actions we didn't want to do, but forced to do and treated as a beast a monster of burden. Having our morales, our humanity stripped from us.

Albert Einstein once says that: "there can't true peace, unless there is understanding among one and another." Those were wise words from a wise man who I've grown to respect since I was very young.

 _'No, Kopaka I should be the one apologizing for being an idiot and stupid.'_ I truthfully told Kopaka. Grabbing onto another building before leaping.

Kopaka was planning to say something, but I stopped him just before he could opened his massive muzzle.

 _'ok, How about we both apologize for being stupid and hot headed. Letting our tempers flare like that we are no better than a pride of wild lions.'_ I told Kopaka. After landing with no noise or vibration I continued running, climbing, and leaping.

 **"hehehehehe, It goes to show you that even though we are great friends we tend to get on each others nerves and start stupid quarrels that can hurt not only yourself, but those around you. To some extent where it can destroy your friendship or strengthens it and the bond becomes stronger than it was before. So I'm sorry pup."** Kopaka apologized to me.

I smiled beneath my snarling metal wolf mask at Kopaka's apology and his wisdom never ceases to amaze me I accepted his apology and I have no doubt in my mind and soul that he's being truthful.

I went to my mind scape where I see the two halves of Kopaka in his full height of 630 meters and it looks like his transparent darker half is asleep since I see a massive snot bubble protruding from his nose.

I smiled and chuckled a little at Kopaka's dark half sleeping.

_'Well someone is enjoying his beauty rest. Eh?'_

I looked at yang Kopaka and he looks at me he then raised his fist and I hit my fist with his in our brofist I felt as if our resonance between us is strengthen and our bond is stronger.

I smiled and chuckled at him and he replied with a simple **"hmph"** and smiled a very toothy grin I returned back to the reality and we finally made it to my hideout deep within monoculous(?) territory.

Sure it may not seem much on the outside, but wait until you see the inside. It's very clean, spacious, and most of all homey, very homey indeed.

I checked on last time with my blood clone and she told me that she managed to shake them off and we were safe for now. I checked that no one was following us too and it was clear.

Isabel went inside our home and she said "home sweet home!" I laughed at her childish antics as she threw herself on the couch, but she landed on her back and I noticed that she was holding onto something protectively. I wonder what it is........

"Well boys you'll be staying with us is that cool?" I looked at Levi and Farlan.

Levi and Farlan were amazed that the house is clean no dust, dirt or mold on any of the furniture and the floor. Levi looks impressed the most and stares at me impressively.

I send him a smirk even though he can't see it through my mask he knows that I'm smirking. Ah how I do enjoy mocking this little man.

"What? You honestly thought that it was a pigsty? Think again little man. Any who I'll give you boys a tour of my humble abode. So make yourselves at home." I told Levi and Farlan

I looked at my hands and said "ewie." The blood was flaking and crusty not to mentioned dried too.

 _'How gross.'_ I told to myself.

I began assessing the situation of my clothing and see that the blood was covering my hands, my sleeves, parts of my torso, pants, and combat boots.

I began to removed my assassin hood after that I took off my mask that completely covers my head and revealed my scarred face courteously from my dear, sweet father.

My right eye having an eye patch covering it, however you can definitely see an ugly and horrific scar on my right side of my face where my eye patch covered a small part of it. My beautiful, shiny, smooth, and soft (h/l) (h/c) with red highlights came into view and I saw Levi and Farlan staring at me.

I smirked at them and when I began to talk my canines showed themselves with each movement of my lips making.

"Take a picture boys it lasts longer." I said chuckling at their slightly flushed face.

_***small time skip*** _

After showing Levi and Farlan their rooms and gave them a tour of the house they seem happily content. As for me well fuck I'm itchy, sweaty, sticky, smelly, and most of all tired as fuck.

I stretched my back and heard a satisfying pop and felt relieved instantly.

 _'What a day.'_ I thought to myself.

While my arms are up in the air I smelled my right armpit and holy Swiss cheddar cheese it smells like a monkey cage.

 _'Well, time for a bath. Yayyy.'_ I said to myself in excitement. I can't wait to get this filth off of me then I have a date with my bed. Which means I'll be enjoying dreamland.

"Well, boys you know where everything is at and if you need something ask me or Isabel OK?" I told levi and Farlan

They both nodded their heads in understanding. "Great!" I clapped my hands together.

"While you guys are settling down I'm going to be taking a shower because I really need one. I'll catch you boys later."

I left levi and Farlan to their own devices whilst I take a ice cold shower. What? I'm hot as hell too you know.

I went up to my room and began to get my clothes. I stripped off of my master assassin clothing and saw the blood stains on my clothing and my favorite combat boots.

" hijo de puta que va a ser un problema para obtener las manchas de sangre fuera." (mother fucker it's going to be a problem getting the blood stains off.) I mumbled to myself.

As I continued to strip I saw through the mirror in my room, my eight pack and the most vicious, ugliest, and grotesque scars that decorates my body what's more is that I saw my right arm on my bicep a metal cuff and it's not your normal cuffs.

It's a slave cuffs showing my ID and who owned me. I was once a slave, and not your ordinary labor slave, but also a sex slave and a fighting slave. My 35 years of slavery was the worst especially when your forced as a sex slave.

Hehehe I lost count on how many times they tried to make me do their sexual bidding or satisfy their ugh 'needs' fucking swines disgusting really.

I always fought back no matter how much of the vicious whippings or extremely violent beatings I got it was worth it. I am a women that has self respect, pride, discipline, and honor in myself.

I'm not a whore who fucking sell herself out and yields to their needs. I honestly didn't care if they left me for 3 months with no food only water to slow down the hunger pains.

I didn't care if I got beaten violently to the extreme and whipped too. I didn't care if they send their dogs on me and used me as their chew toy because in the end they die. Why? Because I always fight back and an assassin doesn't take orders from NO ONE. (Ezio Auditore quote)

As a fighting slave you are forced to fight against other slaves who are much more stronger and larger than you or weaker and smaller than you. Your basically a living entertainment for the rich and corrupt. Being their goddamn lap dogs, servants, and kiss ups.

Once long ago I was forced to fight a pregnant slave and I didn't do it. Why you ask? Simple I was a mother myself once, happily married with the most amazing husband and had given birth to twins, but all that was taken away from me. That story about my past is for another time.

Yea, long story short I saw the pregnant slaves owner was going to beat her and kill the unborn child. So, I offered myself to take the brutal beating and holy shit I was in great amount of pain, but it was worth it.

Saving that slave and her child was rewarding for me and I didn't regret my decisions. Hurted like a bitch, slut, and hoe put together, but totally worth it.

I looked at the cuff or the metal band on my arm, and let me tell you this there is NO keyhole otherwise this accursed thing would've been long gone thousands of years ago.

It's red angry on the outside as the skin tries to grow over the metal band and let me tell you it hurts a lot, if I wronged my arm it's throbbing uncontrollably. As it throbs right now I over used my arm too much.

 _'Oh well thank you Jesus for blessing me with intense pain tolerance and combat KI training._ ' I said mentally. The pain tolerance I have is extreme I hardly feel it at all, but there are unfortunate times when I do feel the pain to the point where I would scream in pure agony.

I shook off those thoughts and was still continuing inspecting my metal band I went to my bathroom and brought out my scaple after that I closed the door gently. I began to surgically and precisely cut off the skin that attempts to grow on the metal band.

Let me tell you something too. That piece of shit is agonizingly tight on my arm that its a miracle that blood still flows there and I could still use my right arm. I looked at it again and slightly winced.

 _'Fuck, man this is one of those times that I'm grateful for being 25% demon, 25% archangel, 25% keyblade wielder, and 25% god er.. Well goddess in my case.'_ I said to myself.

I could beak the metal band, but problem; the metal alloy in the band contains titanium, adamantium, and other incredibly rare substance of metal alloys so rare that its not easily found in the universe I know since I used to travel to seal keyholes and stop the darkness from destroying the worlds. The metal is so strong that my strength and power can't break it not even dent it that easily.

What's more it suppresses my powers too. I did some further research and found out that it has the same restraining of wood style and the black rods that the master of eternal paths has, but to a extreme degree of suppression. So, I'm basically stuck like this until I have my arm torn out of my body or its sliced off. This sucks balls big time. There was one time 35 years ago that I was in my demon wolf form experimenting if I can transform, it was a success, but I felt this horrific burning sensation on my arm and the rest of my body, the worst that hit home was in my mind. I felt as if my mind was being torn apart like having some sort of creature with vicious claws and fangs shredding me, to being burned by the most corrosive violent acid like me being sealed with the Fire Style: The Celestial Fire prison and honestly it felt like I was in the top-secret government facility all over again. The pain has gotten so bad that I was forced to chew off my own arm, apparently that didn't go well as I hoped. I bled, screamed, and writhe in pure mind destroying, hot as magma agony. It left me continuously and desperately biting my own arm out of agony as I screamed in pure pain, after that horrid nightmare was over, I did some research and what sucks ass is that in order for me to be rid of this damn accursed slave suppression band is to have my arm severed off by someone with the master of the eternal paths power and I'm not looking forward to that. I can't activate my masters of the eternal paths mode due to the band preventing me from using it plus I don't have my heart on my person...... I know who can and its the two people I've constantly crossed paths with and fought as well. 

I sigh heavily and went to work. I'm sad that I can't get this accursed band off of me. The good thing is that my healing factor and a small portion of my powers still function including my regeneration powers too, but I can't summon my keyblade nor enter Thirteen Tails Chakra mode, Kopaka mode or my Master's of the eternal paths mode.

I first wash my my hands thoroughly with warm water, making sure that all of the blood is off of my hands and it's disinfected after that I delicately put anesthetics to numb the area a little and cut the flesh off with such expertise it kind of looks like I'm painting in a very weird and sick way. I cut the flesh into long strips it's easier to handle them this way.

After a good 15 minutes I clean it up with antibiotic soap to kill bacteria, then patted it dry, next came the hydergon peroxide, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, anti inflammatory cream, and antibiotics. I make my own medication all natural no ugly chemicals that treat one thing, but get you sick with another illness. Whilst my medications and medicinal herbs treat you better with absolutely no side effects at all.

Yea I'm that fucking badass and epic to the matrix level hahahaha. After that I began to wrap up my bicep and put plastic over it so water doesn't get in and ruin my hard work. I took off my bandages that keep my 36 DD breasts in place. What? I always hated it whenever my boobs bounce when I'm training, on missions, working out I feel self conscious alright?! Damn people don't judge me.

I took off my panties and marched into the showers turning the cold water on and stepped in.

_'Ah..... Relief sweet relief.'_

I was so relaxed and loosen up I didn't even realize that I let out a small moan of pleasure.

_***little did reader-chan realized that a certain someone heard her sounds*** _

After me scrubbing out the dried blood and thoroughly washing my hair I stepped out and heard a commotion outside. I used my advance hearing and heard that Isabel is apologizing at Farlan.

_'Aye ya, what did that crazy little sister of mine did this time?'_

I quickly dry my body up, putting on fresh clean bra and panties next up my under armour male shorts, female workout tank top , and removed my plastic protector on my bicep. I quickly step out and what I saw I nearly......

**_*plays dramatic piano music*_ **

_**Muahahahaha I am so evil! Any who I hope you guys liked my story and sorry if it was shitty for your tastes guys :'( please like,** _

_**OK questions: try to guess who is the Ruby Assassin and The Night Sky Assassin is?** _

_**Why is reader-chan is reluctant to fight them? What's readers chan's past with those two assassins?** _

_**Why does reader-chan live deep in monoculous territory? Is she a part of the monoculous gang?** _

_**Who was the person that heard reader-chan moan while she was showering?** _

_**Find out next chapter on United we Stand, Divided we Fall.** _


	6. Chapter IV:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRRY!!! I'M CURRENTLY IN A PROBLEM WITH MY PARENTS AND HONESTLY THIS SUCKS ASS.... SO FORGIVE MEEEEEE~! D'x

_**"Demon talking"** _

_**'Demon thinking'** _

_**"Demon Talking"** _

_**'Demon Thinking'** _

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**Previously on United we stand, divided we fall:** _

_**(Y/N)'S P.O.V** _

_**I quickly dry my body up, putting on fresh clean bra and panties next up my under armour male shorts, female workout tank top, and removed my plastic protector on my bicep. I quickly step out and what I saw I nearly......** _

_***FLASHBACK*** _

(Levi's) P.O.V

When we made it to the thirteen tails assassin house I must say I was very impressed that the house is well kept and most of all CLEAN it was very homey, comfortable, and spacious.

The assassin must be wealthy for killing people and made a profit from their heads, but then again that must not be the only thing she makes money out of aside from assassinating people.

Perhaps, I could be wrong maybe assassinating people is her specialty and only money making to afford this place.

I looked at the girl Isabel when she threw herself on the couch and after my cleaning inspection is done I look at the assassin impressively.

However, one thing I didn't like was: when she smirked underneath her metal snarling wolf mask, even though I couldn't see it I KNOW that she's smirking and possibly mocking me.

I hate being mocked at, but for her, I MIGHT make an exception. Key word: MIGHT. Any ways after she told Farlan and me that we'll be staying with her. When she said that we'll be staying with her I felt my heart race rapidly, and I couldn't help but smirk. 'That day has come assassin I hope that you'll except my love, my heart to you.' I made a silent prayer to any deity that is listening and hope that she'll accept my love.

When I heard the assassin say "ewie" that caught my attention I'm being honest here she kind of sounded childish and I find that well.... Cute I guess. _'shit I fucking sound like a cheesy love-struck idiot'_ I shook those thoughts away. I saw her inspecting her own clothing and I could already tell that she isn't happy with her clothes covered and stained with blood.

When she began to remove her assassin hood then her wolf mask it revealed a beautiful young-looking woman underneath. Judging from her appearance she has dark skin. I've never seen anyone with that type of dark skin and she has a beautiful, unique, and exotic look too. I wonder if she's from an extinct race? If she's from an extinct race, is she the last of her race or her kind? Her beautiful, soft, smooth, and shiny (h/l) (h/c) locks with red streakings on it and she has an eye patch covering her right eye.

_'So, that's why I only see her left eye, whatever happened to that right eye of hers the horrendous scars on her face says it all._

Whatever fight she got herself into it wasn't pretty and it cost her right eye what's, more is that it appears that she has been shot, but with what? Whoever shot her must have some sort of powerful gun or a weapon of some sorts since it caused this much damage. Her face looks like it's been carved and the injuries were extreme.

 _'It must be a miracle that she survived those injuries otherwise she would've died.'_ I felt my heart break that thought of her dying hit me hard, but this is an assassin's life always on the constant danger.

I shook those horrible thoughts away and focused on drinking in her beauty despite her covered in blood and those scars of hers. I actually find that hot it shows that she fights until the end and she defiantly looks like the type that doesn't take shit from NO ONE.

 _'I find it interesting that she has these unique four whisker markings on her face, funny that it DOES give her a wolf-like appearance.But either way, she's still beautiful in my eyes and I don't care if she has more scars or worse on her body I still love her with all my heart and soul.'_ I felt my stomach having this weird feeling like a fluttering type some shit like that.

When she smiled and began to talk, holy shit her lips looks so goddamn enticing and alluring. I just want to kiss them until they are bruised, run my tongue over them, plunge my tongue inside her hot, moist, soft wet caverns, having an erotic dance with her tongue, suck them, bite them, hear my name coming out of her sweet, sweet, delicious lips, and her sweet moans too.

I felt heat on my cheeks when she said. "take a picture boys it lasts longer." I HAD to look away otherwise I might lose what little control I have to myself aside from me getting flushed I felt myself get hard too again.

 _'Fuck! If I don't go SOMEWHERE or DO SOMETHING to get my mind off of that it'll be humiliating!'_ I screamed mentally. I heard my ears perk up when she said that she'll give us a tour of her "humble abode."

Farlan and I nodded and the three of us made our way. As Farlan and I were getting the tour I made several attempts to forget those dirty thoughts. My thoughts drift back to her mouth and I noticed that her fangs both top and bottom are larger, sharper, and more pointed than a normal person.

I ran my tongue on my teeth and they weren't like hers at all. Hell, they weren't even pointy at all. Why the hell would her teeth be that sharp and lethal looking? One thing is for sure is that her teeth look like to have capabilities to shred or bite something or someone apart.

I swallowed nervously in a discrete fashion. _'Now I've got to be definitely careful I don't want to be the one who falls victim to this beautiful, but deadly women. I'll have to play my cards carefully and use everything I've got to win her heart, charm her, if I get really lucky seduce and her claim her as mine. I don't want any other male near her other than myself and perhaps, maybe, just maybe have children with her one day.'_ Again that weird feeling has returned in my stomach again.

_***small time skip*** _

  
**_STILL IN (Levi's) P.O.V_ **

After the tour was over I heard the thirteen tails letting out a low groan when she popped her back and shoulders, then she signed in relief.

 _'I guess that she must be THAT tired. After all, she didn't use her gear when we were heading to her home and she DID climb, jump, and run that takes a tremendous amount of skill in order to keep up with someone who has a 3DMG and is going unbelievably fast. She DID take out those merchants and did her assassination mission. I remember that she was covered in blood well her hands were when she arrived to deal with those merchants. Damn, she has her work cut out for her then. I could offer to give her a massage and soothe her aches and pains. I am so going to enjoy this, but I better be careful like I said before I don't want to get killed by overstepping my boundaries with the thirteen tails assassin.'_ I smirked internally and my heart raced with excitement and nervousness.

Unfortunately, when she said that she has to take a bath because she really needed one. I almost lost it, the thought of her beautiful, muscular, and naked body getting wet underneath the water has really got me excited.... In more ways than one if you get what I mean?

Oh, fuck...... The thought of her body with mine in the shower together it got me really riled up. _'just you wait assassin if we end up showering together you'll be getting the teasing and sexually frustrated of the century.'_ I smirked once again internally.

[Little did Levi know is that he'll be the one getting sexually frustrated and the teasing of the century.]

When the assassin left Farlan and myself to settle down and unpack our shit I got hungry because well... I didn't have the chance to eat nor drink my tea so, I wasn't too pleased, but since we are living with the assassin and I feel like I'm intruding.

Aside from the assassin showering, I don't want to bother her, but I do want to take a quick peek at her naked body. I decided to go to her room and when I heard her moan while she was showering I immediately left the room _. 'Holy fucking shit, shit, and SHIT!! That was erotic to my ears and too fucking sexy. I need to calm down and fast.'_

I began to take deep breaths, but my goddamn mind won't let me and my heart was racing so fucking fast. _'Fuck me.'_ I thought bitterly

I ran my hands through my obsidian locks feeling my cheeks very hot, sweat was dripping from my forehead, and I felt a really painful tightness in my trousers. I closed my eyes and rubbed my eyes trying to calm down again, after a good 5 mins I calmed down and got myself together again.

 _'Holy fuck that was too close.'_ I checked the area and thank the gods that no one was around and saw that. _' I got off really lucky fuck if she does that moaning of hers again I'm going to claim her in the showers, and by that i mean fucking her hard, roughly, and making sure everyone in the neighborhood knows my name.'_

I was mentally keeping note of that when all of a sudden I heard Isabel screaming out apologizes at Farlan. _'What the fuck did those two do now?'_ I let out a heavy sigh and decided to check out what's happening.

**_*flashback over!!! Now onto the main course!*_ **

**_(Y/N'S) P.O.V_ **

I nearly lost it like completely doubled over in laughter. When I saw this crazy yet funny ass scene in front of me, poor Farlan's face is covered in cake and it's my special red-velvet cake too.

I made a mental pouting face and Kopaka well..... He's laughing his tails off as he literally roars with laughter.

 **"Hahahahahahahahaha!!! That brats face is too fucking priceless!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"** Kopaka roars with laughter and he's laughing so hard that he's on his back and clutching his stomach.

While he's laughing so hard I'm trying hard NOT to laugh, but that cake on Farlan's face it makes him look beyond silly... ' Kopaka Maldito idiota que vas a hacerme reír demasiado idiota!' (Kopaka you fucking idiot you're going to make me laugh too dumbass!)

I cursed at Kopaka for laughing and let me tell this that laughter is contagious just as yawning is. _'ERMAHGARD!!!! DUDE STOP LAUGHING PENDEJO!! I'm fucking serious!!'_ I screamed at my tailed beast.

I groaned internally out of pure irritation and frustration. When I returned to reality I saw Farlan shake some of the cake off and unfortunately it got on Levi's face and santísimo dios mió ya llovió I lost it completely the cake on Levi's face and his expression is beyond priceless.

I began to laugh and boy did I laugh so hard that I fell to the ground crying while I'm laughing my ass off. "Pfffffftt..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Holy shit!!! Hahahahahaha y-y-y-your f-face bwahahahahahahaha!! I-its priceless!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!

When I busted laughing my ass off Isabel started to laugh too when she saw Farlan's and Levi's face too. Soon after we all shared our laughter except Levi he just smirked and little did I know he's going to pull something off.

While I was laughing my head off and on the ground holding my stomach from laughter. Levi decided to get some of the cake that's on his face and walked towards my direction. Isabel and Farlan snickered quietly, after that well....... The asshole decided to decorate my face with the cake that was on his face.

I stopped laughing and had a look of horror and shock, and motherfucker Levi smirked at my reaction. _'Aw, hells naw! This fucka thinks he won this round? Well, think again guey.'_ I smirked back at him and he looks at me questioningly and then what I did was priceless I LICKED his hand that had the cake on my face and he was completely speechless.

Isabel and Farlan left the scene while laughing their asses off. _'Oh wow, thanks a lot, Izzy leaving your elder like that.'_ I thought sarcastically _'well at least she's having fun that's good no?'_  

When I licked Levi's hand I felt him shudder for some odd reason and he let out a sinful moan, a fucking moan and it sounded way to pleased and I wasn't hurting him too.

Since I was on the ground and he was crouching to my level. I heard him panting heavily and when my left (e/c) orb made contact with his steel-blue eyes they were heavily lidded and I see the lust in them now.

I quickly got up on my feet and cleared my throat and coughed a little. "*Ahem* uh.... I... Um... *cough* *cough* I should go because I need to...." My voice drifted off when I checked the kitchen clock and saw that it was 5pm meaning I need to prepare for the underground fight in 7 hrs

Due time, I'm fighting against this supposedly champion of the underground. The titan as they call him due to his massive size, strength, and speed kind of like the titans that haunt the surface.

I should probably mention that I go above ground and capture, collect data, and experiment on the actual titans. Yea, crazy life huh?

When I came to Germany 844 years ago I saw titans wandering around like they own this shit I grew worried even more when an ugly thought occurred: _'could it be from the advanced warfare we had thousands of years ago and the lethal combination of nuclear, chemical, molecular, horribly failed experiments and radiation have turned these once human beings into these abominations that now roam the earth?'_ I felt uneasy from that thought.

Those goddamn United Nations higher ups. Those fuckers NEVER listen to me when I was fighting against them to prevent WW III, unfortunately, in the end, I lost I was 15 at the time when I had to go against the most powerful group of people in the world.

Having a keyblade wielder heritage proved immensely arduous on me and let's not forget going to school and fighting these guys is too much for a young 15-year-old girl to handle back then in my time era.

Not only that keyblade wielders are constantly discriminated, racism, and racial slurs happen every fucking day. Especially to keyblade wielders. Segregation happens to us too the president made us wear neck cuffs with our ID and don't take it off unless they give the order.

If we try to take it off we get an unpleasant surprise in store for us. On how I lost the exhausting war I was put down due to me having a keyblade wielder heritage, but we are also known as mud blood, mongrels, mutts, tainted souls, lowlifes, scum, vile vermin like myself and my twelve last remaining keyblade wielders. We had to stick together no matter what.

If you count us there is a total of thirteen, thirteen last endangered rarest species of human in the entire universe and the great beyond, and those thirteen keyblade wielders are containers of the thirteen-tailed beasts of legends.

The sad part is only less than 1% of the universal race accepts us and wants us to be friends. I guess keyblade wielders are feared or hated greatly.

Anyways after WWIII another problem has surfaced and it was relentless, flesh-eating zombies these zombies are separated by category based on their behavioral patterns, habbits, and how they function as a unit or as a loner.

 

Weird huh? Anyways that's how these things transpired. I'm mainly disappointed in myself since I didn't fight hard enough. My fellow keyblade wielders and containers said it wasn't my fault. I tried my hardest and best. But still lost endless research, non-stop working, collecting evidence, typing, writing, highlighting, printing, and extreme sleep deprivation has really gotten to me and my extremely hard work has gone down the drain. Not only that lack of nutrition too. Everyone had to force me to eat and sleep while they help out too. They hate seeing me in such a very poor condition especially my boyfriend.

Out of everyone else he absolutely hated it when I'm in such an awful condition. Hehehe, I remembered once that he had to beg me to eat and sleep while he continued to work in my place. He suffered as much as I did too he didn't sleep, nor eaten too unless I did first or we ate together. Don't worry guys I always showered actually it helped me stay awake and the water soothed my nerves, occasional aches, and pains too. I also brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom too.

Most of all I wasn't just fighting just to stop the WW III from commencing, but I was fighting to earn full civil rights for my keyblade wielders and our liberty too.

They knew it too especially my man, that's why he helped me the most and suffered as much as I did too. What I didn't know was that if we won he wants to take me somewhere beautiful and propose to me in the hand of marriage and have a peaceful life together and our children too, he asked my hand in marriage and crafted the most beautiful ring he made with his own hands. He sang the most beautiful song as he played the piano and he won my heart.

The music and his singing showed that he does genuinely care and loves me with all of his heart despite all of my perfect endless imperfections, he does love me.

Sadly life never goes as planned.... (Any who back to the current event. I'll discuss my past later on....... If I want to this isn't an easy topic for me alright? Its fucking hard and unpleasant....)

After I was done zoning out I felt a small pressure on my forehead and looked up and saw it was a clean hand and when I looked down I saw Levi standing on his tiptoes so he can reach up to my forehead.

 _'One word:~awkward......'_ I sang out the last part.

"Um...... Why the flying fuck do you have your filthy ass paws on my forehead jerk?" I said rather rudely

"Tch, I was checking if you had a fever dumbass since you had obviously been staring at the clock idiot second my hands are clean bitch." Levi said to me in his rude ass voice.

"Well, pardon my French Mr. Stick up my ass. Also weren't you the one who smeared my face with the cake? Ugh, I don't have time for your bullshit I need to clean up fast. My primary priority is to get ready to train and prepare to head out to the illegal underground fights which is in 7hrs from now." I said in an irritated manner. Levi looked at me credulously but changed to irritation and anger as I pushed him aside as I mumbled out "retarded motherfucker." I did it purposely so he can hear also I enjoy getting him mad.

In my book, it's very amusing and entertaining. I felt his furious glare boring holes at the back of my head and I absolutely don't give a rats ass at all.

I went to my room and began to clean up my face. Then I head out of my room and to my training/workout room and began to do my stretches it's a combination of yoga and tai chi, it helps out tremendously for my lower back since well let's say the last time I fought against the Ruby assassin, she well..... Did a technique that involved breaking my spinal column of my lower back and that had me at deaths door step. (It's similar to Sub-Zero's fatality)

After I finished doing my stretches which only took a good 35 minutes I started doing 350 Aztec push ups and the Aztec cross touch push up, I also did the Superman's push ups, later I did 350 Bruce Lee's: dragon flag curl ups and those are hard as fuck ladies and gents, next up 350 pull ups.  
I spend about a good 3 hrs on those work outs and I honestly felt good sore, but good overall. I took my anger, stress, and frustrations on the poor punching bag.

I honestly felt bad for beating up the punching bad so violently, however it's all coming from my past the faces of my dear friends who the only family I've ever come to know and love, they are basically my special pack that I fought hard until the bitter end to protect them, I lost them, their eyes closed, but they died with a smile on their faces.

I remember that my grandfather told me well... More like wrote a letter to me before his death saying: True hero's or heroin's die with a smile on their faces and when they do they embraced death with open arms, however there might be remorse or regret in them, but they hope that the future turns out for the best. The dead has paid their debts, now it was up to the living to pick up the tabs.( i got that from call of duty: advance warfare reference.)

After 2 hrs of punching and kicking the punching bag it well was sent flying like Captain America did. Yea..... It wasn't pretty, but my past was hitting me that hard and the punching bag took my full wrath. But I go more punching bags that's good no?

When I saw what I did I began to cursed out silently in Spanish. "Hijo dé puta madre, chingar tú madre, pinché mérida." (son of a bitch, fuck your mother, fucking piece of shit.)

I cleaned up the mess I made and I checked on the clock and saw that it was 10pm and I used eagle pulse and I could see that Isabel and Farlan are asleep in their respective rooms, but where dafuq is Levi?

The next thing I knew I heard someone clearing their throat. *ahem* "hey, um...." Levi says behind me.

"It's no biggie and do you enjoy stalking women for a living?" I retorted back at him smirking at my victory.

"What the fuck? Forget the apology brat." Levi said.

"What?" I said innocently. "It's true though. Second your the brat shrimp." I told Levi.

"How the hell am I a brat? Second you got some impressive set of skills on you and the body too." Levi said smirking. Did levi just complement me and why da hell is he smirking? Wait is he flirting with me? Yea.................. He is dammit.

"Uh..... Thanks I guess? As for my body well..." I looked down and saw that my tank top is literally dripping with sweat and so is my body too not only that my muscles and scars are showing themselves from my years and I mean YEARS of training, torture, and fighting at the tender age of 2 yrs old.

"It's ok I guess.. Well aside from my extreme battle scars though then I guess it's ok nothing special in my book." I honestly said. I sat down on the benches I had in the room and began to drink my ice cold water I had there and put some on the back of my neck.

I got the towel that was on my bench too and place it on my right shoulder still feeling the sweat running down on my face and body, some of it got on my glasses.

**_[gomen guys I forgot to mention that reader-chan wears glasses too and that she also has fake skin on her prosthetics like the terminator 2 judgement day movie again sorry guys :( ]_ **

I looked at my dark-skinned arms counting the scars and I felt Levi sitting beside me looking at my dark-skinned arms and seeing the scars too. He let out a "tch" I rolled my eye at his immaturity.

I checked the time again and it was 10:30pm and I stretched my arms and heard an audible crack from my arms and shoulders next up I twisted my back from left to right and felt it pop too. "Oh my Jesus that felt good." I saw my glasses gotten dirty from the sweat and I made a clicking sound with my tongue. "Man, my glasses are fucking dirty how gross."

Just when I was going to clean them up Levi took off my glasses and he began to clean them up. **"Kukukukuku he has a crush on you pup. Looks like he might be your new future mate kid."** Kopaka said.

_'Kopaka shut up. I'm too old for him hell I'm fucking ancient, and taller than him as well. Besides. I can't fall in love too. I've had my heart shattered once I'm not doing it again and that's final.'_

**"Kid, I know you miss your old mate dearly pup, but don't you remember that your old mate's dying words saying that you'll find another mate who'll love you just as much as he did?"** Kopaka says to me

I heaved out a mental sigh.  _'yes, I remember clear as day time Kopaka. How can I forget? Enough about that even if he's my supposedly new future mate he'll leave me when he finds out the truth about me. That I'm a quad blooded hybrid, not a pure blooded human being. Aside from that he wouldn't like an abomination like me. Especially about my ugly past and bloodshed, hell even my long line of histories greatest master assassins, thief, and what not. Not only that he'll definitely freak out when he sees the demon side of me and I have to drink blood too. Otherwise, things will get well.... Grotesque in more ways than one.'_

I heard Kopaka do a face palm **"pendejo! Pup your so stupid at times. You have a valid point, though. True love comes from the heart and they love you for who you are no matter what endless imperfections you have on your person."** Kopaka says

I mentally rolled my eye at his statement. I was going to say something to Kopaka, but Levi had to put on my glasses after he finished cleaning them.

"There idiot I hope you're happy now." Levi says in his bitchy ass snarky attitude.

"*sighs* yes I am now thank you shrimp. Now if you excuse me I've got to go and head out to the underground fight." I told Levi.

"Tch, I'll go with you so you won't get jumped on and be raped."

Oh hells naw! He's fucking talking to me as if I'm some sort damsel in distress!!! Clenching my fists in anger I turned to face him anger evident on my face. "Fuck you midget I don't need you to go with me for protection. Did you forget who you're talking to? I am THE thirteen tails assassin jerk." I said to Levi and I'm fucking irritated as hell.

"Besides it's best if you stay with Isabel and Farlan. You don't want to see these types of fights they are not your style not to mention that they are bloody and messy." I said to Levi

"Tch, your stupid if you think I'm going to stay at your place while you go fight these guys then think again brat." Levi says

"Are you stupid? What if something happens to Isabel and Farlan? Don't you care about your friends at all? If you don't your hella fucked up dude." I said to Levi.

"Idiot they are going to be fine, but you leave your little sister by herself huh?" Levi retorted.

I couldn't suppress a silent gasp that escaped my lips. Fuck, Levi got me it's true, though and I always feel guilty. Isabel isn't capable of being an assassin not only that its far too dangerous for me to take her with me. The risks of the Survey corps and the central MP taking her hostage is too high. That's why I guess you can say that I care too much.

After some internal debating I yield. "Fine you can come with me, but if you start bitching that it's dirty and too messy for you I WILL personal kick your ass deal?" I took out my right hand so he can shake on it.

"Deal." He says and we shook on it.

It was 10:45pm time to get ready and head out.

Hey _ **guys!!! That was a long chapter!**_  
_**Please read, vote, favorite, comment, and share it with other**_ people _ **please!!!!**_

 _ **Did you guys**_ liked _ **it when I add a small portion of readers chan's past?**_

 _ **Btw for those who are lost for the workout**_ reader chan _ **did I'll put up a link in my**_ quotev _ **sounds good?**_

 _ **The underground fighting scene starts next**_ chapie _ **get psyched guys!**_

_**I'm excited guys ;3 please comments and favorite so I can be inspired if not I won't update! >:3 muahahahahaha!!!! Lol jk jk** _

_**I hope I'm getting Levi's, Isabel's, and Farlan's personality right I hope. Friendly reminder this is my first fanfic so please try not to beat me up too much....**_

_**if you guys see something wrong here or I messed up on any of the characters and their personalities *leaves airsoft weapons and tar and feathers* you have permission to dress me up like a chicken and use me as target practice Q~Q** _

_**Kopaka: pass the popcorn this is going to be amusing.** _  
_**(Y/n): I agree >:)** _  
_**(Author-san): mommy? Q~Q** _


	7. offical chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the grammar errors and whatnot

_**Yo ladies and gentlemen what's going on?! It's your home girl chibikurama hey what's up lol so thanks again for commenting, reviewing, and all that other fun stuff I deeply appreciate it. So enough of my sappy talk lol.** _

__

_**WARNING: SMUT INVOLVED!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** _

_**Levi: Oi! shut up and get on with the story idiot!** _

_**Me: hey Mr. Jackass that's rude!** _

_**(Y/n): author-san shut up or I'll use you as a target practice huehuehue *smirks evilly*** _

_**Kopaka: pup let's get her I've always wanted to use these airsoft weapons. >:3** _

_**Levi: let's get her then.** _

_***reader chan helps Levi load the gun and teaches him how to use it.*** _

_**Me: please don't.... Q~Q *runs away* ERMAHGERD!!!! ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY GUYS I DONT OWN NOTHING!!! NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! DAMN IT LEVI, (Y/N), AND KOPAKA!!! OWIE!!!** _

 

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

**_Levi's P.O.V_ **

When I got to the kitchen I was met by Isabel freaking out and shouting apologizes at Farlan, Farlan on the other hand was covered in cake and he looks stupid honestly. Although he was speechless and not moving apparently the cake being on his face and I'm guessing that his mind is still processing on what's going on.

_'Tch, idiots one minute I turned my back and the next minute this happens.'_

"Oi! You two! What happened he-" I was interrupted when the assassin came in and her hair is still dripping wet from her bath.

A moment of silent lingers in the air. The poor assassin looks like she's holding back her laughter, but when Farlan shook off some of the cake and it unfortunately it landed on my face and made a loud *splat*

 _'well fuck me._ '

That was the final straw and the assassin literary fell on the ground laughing her arse off.

I guess my utterly shocked expression is amusing to her. "Pfffffftt..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Holy shit!!! Hahahahahaha y-y-y-your f-face bwahahahahahahaha!! I-its priceless!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Aye dios mió!(oh my god) Aye mamá sita( oh my mom)! Aye mí tíos!(oh my uncles) Aye mí abuelas!!( oh my grandmas) Aye todo juntas!!(oh,everything put together)" She can definitely speak another language.

I wonder what kind of language is that. Any ways when the assassin began to laugh Isabel saw Farlan's face and mine she begins to laugh too. While everyone was laughing I smirked mischievously and started to walk towards the thirteen tails assassin.

Isabel and Farlan knew what I was planning and snickered quietly.

The poor assassin was still laughing her arse off and when I crouched to her level I got some of the cake that was on my face and 'decorated' her face in it. The assassin was speechless then we heard Isabel and Farlan leaving the kitchen and laughing their asses off.

_'I really hope those two stay out of trouble and clean up this mess too.'_

I turned my attention to the assassin and she was shocked still, but instantly changed into a pissed off look.

_'I got you now love.'_

The assassin smirked and I could've swear that i saw a mischievous glint in her left (e/c) orb. What she did next completely caught me off guard.

She LICKED my hand and holy walls the way her soft, smooth, warm, and velvety tongue caresses my hands was fucking amazing. I couldn't hold it any longer and I shuddered as I let out a moan.

_'If she doesn't stop soon I'm going to claim her right here and now'_

Luckily for me she stopped and was staring at me, her beautiful (e/c) staring right into my steel-blue ones. Soon as we made eye contact she immediately stood on her full height and started coughing and clearing her throat a little when she saw my eyes were heavily lidded and full of lust.

*Ahem* uh.... I... Um... *cough* *cough* I should go because I need to...." Her voice drifted off when she checked on the kitchen clock and saw that it was 5pm. I wonder why did her voice drift off like that? When I discovered that she wasn't blinking I decided to stand on my tiptoes and moved my hands like an idiot.

'......... Nothing what the fuck?' I decided to poke her stomach and found out that its motherfucking hard.

No reaction.....

_'Ok this is starting to creep me out.'_

I poked her again same reaction nothing.

Curiosity got the best of me so I started to feel her stomach and holy fuck! Its hard unbelievably hard I squeeze, poked, and felt her stomach.

 _'Holy fuck! Her stomach and abs feels hard! Not only that I can definitely feel her muscles and holy walls they are fucking hard! How does she make her muscles motherfucking hard?_ ' I checked on my muscles and they aren't that hard like hers. I guess being an assassin has its benefits.

After I checked out my body and comparing to hers I began to circle her and checked out her body.

I noticed that she has horrific, brutal, and grotesque scars that I've ever seen, even the scars on my body aren't that bad. I checked out her face and it looks like whatever fight she has gotten herself into, it must have a horrible one since it cost her right eye also her face looks like its been carved out with some kind of blade. The corner of her right eye looks like its been burned. I see that the scars she carries are some very old ass scars probably from her assassination missions. Some of her scars look like as if she was stabbed, burned, whipped, shot, wait.... Is that a bite mark too?! There are more I couldn't identity.

The injuries themselves looks like it could've killed her or was just barely cling on to life. I grew sad at the thought of her dying and suffering, but this her life. The life of an assassin, and a very dangerous one with constant dangers. I see a metal band on her arm and it looks like some sort of slave band.

_'Was she a slave at one point in her life?'_

The metal band is painfully tight on her arm and it looks swollen with an very angry red on it too. Wait.... It looks like the skin has been cut off in long strands around the metal band. I guess she did it to keep it from getting worse, but there is no and I mean ABSOLUTELY NO keyhole otherwise she would've gotten it off when she escaped, it servers her as a reminder of her past. I checked out her legs and they look like they can run forever, her arms have strength like they can lift up heavy objects without breaking a sweat, and her hands and fingers they look like they can snap someone's neck or worse with no problem.

Her body has a very impressive build for a women.

She has muscles on her, not too much nor too little, but the right balance. The muscles themselves are enough to strike pure fear in the hearts of many. After checking her out I grew restless and once again moved my arms like an idiot. Nothing... I decided to get my hands cleaned up then I stood on my tiptoes to reach her forehead and placed my hand on there checking her temperature. That's when she snapped back to normal. She looked up to her forehead at my hand then down on me, unfortunately her look of confusion has turned to a look of furry.

"Um....... Why the flying fuck do you have your fithly ass paws on me?" She says rather rudely to me.

"Tch, I was checking if you had a fever dumbass since you had obviously were staring at the clock idiot second my hands are clean bitch." I replied to her irritated as hell.

"Well, pardon my French Mr. Stick up my ass. Also weren't you the one who smeared my face with the cake? Ugh, I don't have time for your bullshit I need to clean up fast so I can get ready to train and prepare to head out to the illegal underground fights which is in 7hrs from now." She said to me.

I looked at her in shock, but that soon changed when she pushed me aside and mumbled out "retarded motherfucker." I grew furious at her and glared daggers at the back of her head and she doesn't appear to be fazed at all. I saw her head to her room probably to clean herself up. While she was in her room I started to clean up the mess and cursing in French.

"les femmes stupides qui diable croit-elle me le demande enculé retardée." ( stupid women who the hell does she think she is calling me retarded motherfucker.) When the assassin came out of her room she went to another room.

 _'How the fuck didn't I see that room?'_ I thought to myself.

I went in the room in a discreet fashion and saw that the assassin was doing some weird as fuck stretches I've NEVER seen before and most of them look very erotic in my eyes. Some of her stretches are starting to get me turned on and when the assassin finished she did these crazy ass workouts too they look difficult to do since she's sweating and she's..... Doing 100..... No... 350 of those workouts?! Holy fuck no wonder her muscles are so fucking hard and she looks like she can do more, but doesn't have the time to do it. After 3 hours of those workouts she coated sweat.

 _'She's one hell of a hard worker I'll give her that._ ' I made a mental silent praise.

She went to the punching bag and fuck does it look worn out. She must beat the shit out of it constantly, is it to stay in form? Or is there something else going on? She started punching and kicking the punching bag.

_'she's got some very impressive moves I wonder who taught her?'_

2 hours passed and her punches and kicks had gotten faster and stronger as if something was pissing her off.

 _'Was it the cake incident? No... It's definitely something else, but what?_ '

My thoughts was disrupted when I heard a loud ass crash and the assassin had her right fist out and HOLY FUCKING WALLS!!!! she literary punched the punching bag off! I'm surprised that Isabel and Farlan didn't wake up from that loud ass sound. I heard the assassin panting heavily and her body is dropping large droplets of sweat from the workout she made herself go through. When she saw what she did she started to curse silently in the same language that she spoke before. It went something like....

"Hijo dé puta madre, chingar tú madre, pinché mérida." (son of a bitch, fuck your mother, fucking piece of shit.) As she cleaned up the mess she made.

 _'Heh.... Someone is pissed I wonder why?_ ' I though to myself. I see the assassin checking the time and it's 10pm and I decided to make myself noticed.

I cleared my throat to get the assassin's attention. *ahem* "hey, um...." I say behind her.

"It's no biggie and do you enjoy stalking women for a living?" She retorted back at me smirking.

I gave her an irritated look "What the fuck? Forget the apology brat." I said.

"What?" She said innocently.

"It's true though. Second your the brat shrimp." She told me.

"How the hell am I a brat? Brat. Second you got some impressive set of skills on you and the body too." I said smirking.

She gave me an irritated look

 _'I guess my sexy ass smirk got her a little irritated._ ' I thought to myself.

"Uh..... Thanks I guess? As for my body well..." She looked down and saw that her tank top is literally dripping with sweat and so is her body too not only that her muscles and scars are showing themselves from the workout she gave herself.

"It's ok I guess.. Well aside from my extreme battle scars though then I guess it's ok nothing special in my book." She honestly said.

She sat down on the benches the assassin had in the room and began to drink her ice cold water she had there and put some on the back of her neck. She just sat on the bench and got the towel that was on there and placed it on her right shoulder some of the sweat made it down to her glasses. The assassin looked at her dark-skinned arms that's riddled with vicious scars too.

_'Probably counting her scars.'_

I concluded I made my way to her and sat down next to her, watching her count her scars. I let out a "Tch." And she rolled her eyes at me I don't know why though. The assassin checked the time again and it was 10:30pm and she stretched her arms and heard an audible crack from her arms and shoulders next up I see her twisted her back from left to right and heard it pop too.

"Oh my Jesus that felt good."

 _'Who the hell is this "Jesus?" '_ I thought to myself.

I see that her glasses gotten dirty from the sweat and she made a unique clicking sound with her tongue.

"Man, my glasses are fucking dirty how gross." She says irritated that her glasses are dirty.

I took her glasses before she could clean them up herself and started to clean them. At first she looked at me oddly and then she frowns her eye brows as if she was thinking. I wonder what's she's thinking about? After I finished cleaning her glasses I placed them back on her face.

"There idiot I hope you're happy now." I said to her I heard the assassin sigh before replying to me.

*sighs* "yes I am now thank you shrimp. Now if you excuse me I've got to go and head out to the underground fight." She told me

"Tch, I'll go with you so you won't get jumped on and get raped." I told her.

I saw her face changed into a furious look as if I insulted her. "Fuck you midget I don't need you to go with me for protection. Did you forget who you're talking to? I am THE thirteen tails assassin jerk." She said to me clearly pissed off as hell.

"Besides it's best if you stay with Isabel and Farlan. You don't want to see these types of fights they are not your style not to mention that they are bloody and messy." She told me.

I wasn't going to let her go by herself its a bad idea, even though she's the legendary thirteen tails assassin she still can't go alone. "Tch, your stupid if you think I'm going to stay at your place while you go fight these guys then think again brat." I told her not backing down.

"Are you stupid? What if something happens to Isabel and Farlan? Don't you care about your friends at all? If you don't your hella fucked up dude." She told me.

_'Oh yea? You think I'm fucked up assassin?'_

"Idiot they are going to be fine, but you leave your little sister by herself huh?" I told her. I saw the assassins eyes are filled with guilt, sadness, and regret. After some time thinking and internal debate the assassin yields.

"Fine you can come with me, but if you start bitching that its dirty and too messy for you I will personal kick your ass deal?" She took out her right hand so I can shake on it.

"Deal" I said.

I grasped her hand and we shook on it. It was 10:45pm the assassin signals me to get ready and head out to the fight.

**_FLASHBACK ENDED MAIN STORY STARTS NOW!!!!_ **

**_(Y/n) P.O.V_ **

Aight I'll bite having Levi tag along with me is fucking annoying as hell, but I do enjoy his company since it does actually get lonesome every once in a while. When we got there it was 10:50pm I immediately went to the lockers to get ready for the fight. I had another hour until the blood fest commenced so while I was changing Levi decided to be a pervert and came by to tell me that the fight starts in another hour.

"Oi! Brat I wanted to come by and tell you that the fight starts in...........another........ hour......" Levi's voice drifts off.

"Wait? What?! No! Don't..... Come...... In....." My voice drifts off when Levi saw me in all of my glory.

 _'Fuck me!!!'_ I screamed mentally.

 **"Kukukukukukuku he just might pup."** Kopaka says to me.

_'Dude your such a mega pervert like ero-sennin.'_

**"Hey! Don't lump me with that hermit toad sage pendeja! Anyways now you got him right where you want him hahahahahaha!!!"**

_'Holyfuckmylifeshiiiiiit~!!!'_ I continue to freak out mentally.

When I checked up on Levi his eyes turned into a sharp, dark steel-blue.

 _'Oh.... Shit he's fucking horny now... I feel like the universe hates me._ ' The dark look in his eyes didn't stop me from having this........ foreign yet familiar sensation between my legs.... 

 _'Oh Fuck my life......'_ My eyes widen in the embarrassment when the revelation hit me hard like a damn plane. What? It's not my fault that I didn't have sexual intercourse for a long time, the last time I did it was when I was married...... and uh....... w-w-when I was p-p-rego too..... ITWASNTWHENIWASHEAVILYPREGO!!! JUSTTHEEARLYSTAGESOFPREGNANCY!!! (Its normal to do it too, I did some research and yes, you do get the urges to have sex even when your pregnant... -_-) 

_'Hey, what's that smell? I smelled it before, but that was thousands of years ago when I was with.... My....... Husband.'_

**"Huehuehuehuehue that my dear container is correct. He's emanating the smell of lust also love, in other words he want to have sex idiot. He WANTS you to claim him, he NEEDS you, he ACHES for you, and most of all he YEARNS for you."**

_'Holy shit Kopaka! We already had this discussion! I CAN'T be with him! If he found out about WHAT I am, WHO I am he'll look at me disgusted and see me as a vile being that shouldn't be born!'_

**"Estúpida pendejo! Well... At least your using your beyond sophisticated senses which is good, but your still stupid overall kid. Ah... The wonders of being my container and being part demon eh?"**

Ok I should definitely mention this; when your half demon or a container of a tailed beast or both you merge with them if you have forged a special resonance with your tailed beast, not only that you'll Also get their abilities that includes advanced senses too... Unfortunately, it sometimes gets in the way..... Certain abilities and senses.......

_'.......... STFU fuzz bucket.'_

**"Ha! Anyways if I were you you should check on your new future mate kid he's really ACHING for you. Huehuehuehuehue in more ways than one kukukukukuku."**

_'Pinché pervertido lobo.'_ (Fucking perverted wolf)

While I was having my internal conflict I heard Levi breathing fast and uneasy. The next thing I knew he was behind me and I could feel him trembling, his breathing ragged, and his scent fuck me it's getting overwhelming.

 _'I have to divert this to another route and fast!_ ' I mentally screamed.

"Hey..... Uh...shorty....Can you.... Help me put on my bandages and sports bra on? My metal band is getting in the way and yea...." I said awkwardly.

 _'Fuck me I've now officially made things worse shiiiiiiiiiiit~_ ' I thought to myself Another awkward silence until I heard Levi.

"Tch, fine." He says his voice coated thickly in lust and arousal.

With trembling hands he goes to work. He stands behind me and I lift up my arms so he has better access to my upper body and he starts wrapping up the bandages securing my bosoms it wasnt easy due to my 36 DD size bosoms and his hands brushing on my nipples every one in a while, and since I haven't been with a male for so long they have harden plus they are sensitive boobies too, then he managed to finish wrapping them up after that he helped me put my bra on and despite his trembling hands he somehow hook them on. The entire time I felt him trembling, his breathing harder than before and that's not the only 'THING' I felt.

_'Kopaka...... I am so uncomfortable right now!!! Help me out!'_

" **Hmm... Nope sorry kid I'm enjoying this and your humiliation too. You can get him back to his old self if you 'help' him with problems and become his mate."**

_'Oh hell naw bra!!!!!'_

**"Fine then suffer kid huehuehuehuehuehue."**

_'Pervert'_

**"Ha! That's rich coming from you! You're even a bigger pervert than I am hahahahaha!!! Hey, heads up pup Levi's going to pull something."**

_'Wait, what?'_

After Kopaka's last comment I snapped back to reality when i felt Levi's body now touching my backside, his hot breath touching my skin, and he begins to caress my scars on my body especially the scar the Ruby assassin gave me on my lower back. I shuddered and trembled violently from his touch. It wasn't his touch that caused this, but the sensitivity of my scars are. The scars are so brutal, grotesque, and deep that you can see the bones, not only that even with the slightest touch they are THAT sensitive.

With a shaky yet shy voice, I spoke. "Stop.... Please.... They are............ s-sensitive." I said gently begging Levi.

 _'Fuck me if levi doesn't knock it off I'm going to lose it!'_ I screamed mentally Unfortunately he didn't heed my words, his actions are quite bold I'll give him that.

Crap that's when I lost it. What triggered it you ask? Well, he caressed my scars on my back then he put his hand on my butt cheek and gave it at squeeze. I heard Levi give a moan of pleasure when he squeezed my butt. I quickly pinned him on the wall, his feet not touching the ground, and his eyes are at my eye level. Our faces are close we can feel each other's breaths fanning on our lips which are dangerously close to each other. I couldn't believe what I heard from him..... He moaned in pleasure.

 _'I guess he likes it rough.'_ i deduced.

Levi, on the other hand was turned on and I mean REALLY turned on. He was liking the way I was handling him roughly. I see his cheeks flushed, his breathing hard and slightly erratic, his eyed full of lust and want, and his pants well........... There's an obvious big bulge.

 _'That must be uncomfortable.'_  I thought to myself.

When Levi started to struggle, I held both of his arms with my left prosthetic arm and using my right I harshly groped his manhood. I was looking dead straight in his eyes, I won't lie my cheeks are slightly flushed too when I had pinned him. Again he did the unexpected and let out a strangled moan and he thrust his hips forward when I groped him. I guess my touch is that arousing to him then since I felt his manhood throbbing and twitching a little. I let go of his left arm and he took that opportunity to try to pull me closer to him, but i let go of his manhood and grabbed his left wrist with my right hand and said

"Don't touch me." I said coolly Levi looked at me confused at first.

I leaned in and moved close to his flushed ear with the intention to mess around with him, but little did I know that he was going to uh....

"Touch yourself instead little man."

The shocked expression on his face was too fucking amusing on normal circumstances I would've laughed, but since we are an incriminating position and uh..... It's best not lose your cool. Levi looked away from me and he was breathing heavily through his nose, he seems to be conflicted. I grabbed the root of scalp just enough to hurt a little and he groaned in pleasure. I then craned my neck to check the time and it's 11:15 pm

 _'oh well...'_ I thought nonchalantly.

I still had my eyes on the clock when I started to let go of his hair as set Levi down. What I didn't know was that his trembling left hand started to makes its way to his down to his pants. I set Levi on the ground and let him go completely my eyes are still at the clock and I turned my body and attention to the door in case some puta tries to jump me in the lockers before the fight. Yea.... I've been jumped before in prison, the Underworld, and these fighting tournaments its the way of life here. Weaken your opponent before the main event pathetic really. I took a step forward from Levi and all of a sudden he grabbed my right hand and I felt something hard, wet, and hot. Unfortunately, my hand twitches and Levi shuddered violently and he let out a moan. Curiosity hit me as I turned around and saw that my right hand was on his manhood standing tall, proud, and all of his glory not to mention pre-cum too...

_'Huh........ so that's where his height went........'_

**"Huehuehuehuehue I said it already kid. He WANTS you, he ACHES for you, he NEEDS you, and last, but not least he YEARNS for you kid. Don't you see? He wants you to CLAIM him and MARK him as your mate! As Lea says it; Got it memorized?"**

I swear he's a massive pervert and he's been hanging around with Axel/ Lea for too long.

_'OMFG!!! I CAN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A HUMAN IT'S TOO FUCKING DANGEROUS AND FORBIDDEN!!!'_

I can't be in a relationship with Levi, my enemies could kill him, his own fellow humans could turn against him, or he'll be targeted. He may get hurt from me not accepting his feelings, but I don't want him to be put in harms way. I just hope that I'll be able to tell him and knows what he's in for hopefully he understands and drops his love for me.

_'Kopaka.'_

I swallowed thickly.

 _'I can't be in a relationship with this man. I'm TOO fucking old for him, what's more its forbidden.'_ I told my tailed beast.

 **"......... Your so stupid kid, but I don't blame you though. You've had your heart shattered beyond repair for a long time once, until you met your mate, your soulmate and he fixed your heart, he fixed your aching soul. He showed you TRUE love, despite the endless perfect imperfections he still loved you scars and everything. Levi is going to love you too kid."** Kopaka said

 _'Kopaka I appreciate it that you're trying to look out for me and all..... Let's face it it'll NEVER work out. He'll be disgusted by WHO and WHAT I am dude.'_ I said to my partner bitterly.

 **"Aye pup. éstas bien estúpida (your so stupid). Oye, heads up Levi is going to pull something pup."** Kopaka warns me.

I returned to reality and I felt my hand on Levi's chest right above his beating heart. I felt him breathing, his ribs contracting and expanding with each intake of oxygen and exhale, his heart is beating rapidly underneath the palm of my hand. Levi's next action completely shocked me he took my right hand that was on his heart, placed it on his cheek, and began to caress the knuckles of my hand in a loving and affectionate manner.

A'ight, I have this to say his face is somewhat soft and smooth, but there is a slight stubbles on his face. I felt my heart and soul ache more because the gesture reminds me of my lover. He did this whenever I was feeling stressed out or just needed comfort. The painful memory was resurfacing and I looked away from Levi's eyes. Levi had loosened his grip I took advantage of that and pulled my hand way. I swallowed thickly once again.

"I..... I......"

I couldn't say anything my voice was too hoarse and there was an ugly constriction on my chest. So I quickly left Levi and head to the bench, got my panties and bend down a little to put them on, my red MMA shorts came in next, then put on my red robe and last but not least I put on my combat boots. I checked the time and it was 11:30.

 _'Wow that encounter with Levi it felt like an eternity.'_ I thought to myself.

I heard some noises and that scent got stronger. I turned around to see Levi panting heavily and my eye drifts down to his left hand and my eye widen to the site in front of me and it was........ Omg...

_'He's masturbating in front of me!'_

**"Hahahahahahahaha!!!! Priceless pup!!! Told you!!! He WANTS. YOU. THAT. BAD!!!"**

I ignored Kopaka's dirty comments and I couldn't help staring at him, Levi has gotta be 9 inches in length and his girth has to be around 3-4 inches in diameter (Damn Danny.... 0_0) there was a trail of silky raven hairs that was below his bellybutton and made its way down to his cock from there I spotted the penis in all of its glory and a nest of silky raven hairs that covers his balls, he smirked after seeing that smirk of his I quickly slapped my hand over my eyes... Er... Eye whatever you get what I mean! I turned around embarrassed of what I saw. Well......... It's DEFINITELY NOT my first seeing THAT part of the male human anatomy..... But still. I heard Levi's panting getting more and more erratic. He let out loud a moan of pure pleasure.

"Hey... you should s-s-stop......." I told him still embarrassed.

 Levi lets out a growl and to me I was getting aroused.... like a lot the throbbing between my legs just got unbearable it aches to have his big, long, hard cock pounding in me relentlessly and to feel his length as my wet walls hug his girth tightly.

I was taken off guard by his reply.

"This is wrong please just stop.." I whisper shouted at him.

A moment of silence except the lewd sounds coming from him.

"I.... I..... I.... Shit... Ugh.... Don't want to stop... Stupid...." Levi says to me in his thick arousal voice.

I turned around and walked up to him completely forgetting that he's masturbating. When I was up close to him face-to-face his hand started to slow down as if he's trying to savor it. I grabbed the root of his scalp again and boy is he full of surprises he moaned in pleasure and keep pumped himself slowly.

"Mhmm~ your getting me more turned on women." Levi says to me. I gave a low growl and due to me having a demon heritage it kind of sounded demonic. I see his hand gripping the base of his pre-cum coated member.

"Mhmmm~ I want to be yours and you be mine!" Levi panted out to me.

 _'Fuck my life I can't do that to him. I can, but I don't want him to live the life on the constant run nor I want people to hate and look down on him perhaps even want to kill him too.'_ I thought sadly

"It's........... Just........ I......... can't........"

I let go of him and walked away from him and sat down on the bench. I checked the time and it was 11:47 pm. The announcers shouted in a very loud ass voice saying the fight will start in 12 minutes. I took a deep breath and buried my face in my hands. I heard Levi putting his trousers on and sat down next to me.

  _' I hate to disappoint, but_. _I have my reasons to deny his love and advances. If he's true I want him to earn my love once he finds out of my true heritage.'_

"hey......" Levi came up to me.

"It's fine... Hey um...." I said awkwardly

I don't want to say his name since it'll sound like I'm a stalker fortunately, I am not one and we didn't introduced ourselves properly as well.

"Levi..... Just Levi."

Levi tells me even though I already knew his name and Farlan's from Mrs. Church.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me yours assassin?" Levi asks impatiently.

"Psh...... As if I'll tell you idiot. Just call me thirteen tails or assassin which ever you feel comfortable shorty." I say nonchalantly.

"Tch, your fucking stubborn stupid little girl."

Oh, hells naw he just called me a LITTLE GIRL! I gave him a death glare and bared my canines

"listen he-" I was interrupted by the announcers.

"LET'S GET READY TO BATTLE!!!! WILL THE PARTICIPANTS PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA!!!!!!"

I checked the time and it was 11:58pm.

*signs* "well..... Show time." I said standing up, popping my neck and knuckles.

"By the way Levi?"

I turned to him and he quirks a thin eyebrow.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." I told the shrimp taking out my blindfold to cover my eyes.

"Wait!" Levi yelled at me before I could put on my blindfold.

I turned around to find Levi standing on the bench where we were sitting on, he grabbed my cheeks with both of his hands, exhaled deeply probably to clear his nerves and leaned down to.... To... KISS me?! The young male force his hot tongue in my mouth I growled in irritation, but I retaliated and won, he did put up a fight though. I roamed my warm tongue in his mouth in a sensual dance earning from him a moan and a shudder when I ran my fingers through his scalp massaging it. Levi pulled me closer to him as we kissed even more hungrily and passionately I wasn't happy kissing him, yet my damn body was reacting before I could stop. I felt him slapping my ass and pressing himself closer to me, I couldn't help, but moan in the intense kissing and accidentally pulled a few of his raven strands. The male moaned even louder and started to kiss my jawline then starts to kiss my neck searching for my sweet spot, before he could find it I captured his lips again after we broke apart from our intense make out session and a string of saliva connecting us. I see him panting heavily, hair disheveled, and his cheeks slightly flushed while I on the other hand was still breathing normal and my cheeks are at their normal color.

"Its a good luck kiss idiot also don't die on me please." Levi says to me caressing the scars on my face where my father attacked me and my whiskers birth marks sadness and extreme worry in his steel-blue iris.

I glared at him a little "I know what a good luck kiss is little man also no promises Levi." I said to him.

I saw him leaning in again and I was hesitating for a while, but in the end, I leaned in when our lips connected we did a sweet and gentle kiss. We kissed for a while longer before I began to move back and Levi desperately tries to keep his lips on mine as if I was his lifeline, his oxygen, and his drug, but I slipped away and I gave him my signature two finger salute, wrapped the black blindfold on my eyes, put on my red hoodie that my red robe has, and left.(reader-chan is fighting without her shirt, but has her bandages wrapped around her bosoms to keep them secure and covered also she wears her sports bra too.) What I didn't know was that he tried to reach out for me. However I heard him heave a deep and worried sigh.

"Please come back to me assassin" Levi said silently, unfortunately for him I caught it.

When I stepped out of the lockers and head out to the arena everyone blew their lungs out. Yelling, screaming, whooping, sexual comments, sexual slurs, males and females alike trying to groping the fighters, the intensity of smoke, drugs, alcohol, vomit, blood, sex, and sweat lingering in the already humid atmosphere due to the extreme overcrowding of people. Ugh.. I hate coming here but I have to since I'm having fun killing time and sharpening my skills more so I don't get rusty. The money here looks like German currency. 

"HERE WE HAVE OUR PARTICIPANTS!!!! THE BONE CRUSHER AND BONE RIPPER TWINS AND SECOND IN COMMANDERS OF THE BROTHERHOOD GANG, THE RED SKULL TRIO LEADERS OF THE GANG YOU GUESSED IT THE RED SKULLS; THEY ARE KNOWN FOR HIS DIRTY TECHNIQUES AND KILLING METHODS, THE SISTERS OF THE SADISTIC BLAZERS GANG: KNOWN FOR THEIR SADISTIC WAYS OF KILLING! NEXT UP IS THE ASHES TRIO! KNOWN FOR THEIR CREATIVE USES OF FIRE! HERE WE THE SHREDDER GANG LEADER! KNOWN FOR SHREDDING PEOPLE WITH HIS BLADE! UP NEXT THE MAD DOG! KEEPER OF THE COFFINS TERRITORY AND PERSONAL GUARD OF THE COFFIN'S GANG LEADER, THE GRAVE DIGGERS GANG SISTERS!!!!"

 _'ugh I'm so fucking bored here! Hurry the fuck up!!!'_ I screamed mentally.

"NEXT UP THE BLIND DEMON WARRIOR!!!!" I stepped forward all the while keeping a calm face, aura, and body language as I removed my red hoodie.

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE DEVASTATING, THE DEADLY, THE SPECTACULAR, TITAN!!!!!" The crowd goes completely wild.

Here he is the 'Titan' He is this massive 10ft gargantuan giant, weighs in at 350lbs he may look slow, but he is fast I mean unbelievably fast and coordinated despite his massive size and his massive muscles too.

 _'aye ya this is worse than hearing a person having heavy sex and going into an orgasm.'_ I thought irritated.

"ALRIGHT FIRST UP WILL BE THE BLIND DEMON WARRIOR VS THE RED SKULL LEADERS TRIO!!! LET THE BLOOD FEST BEGIN!!!!" The crowd was all out wild and placing bets on who would win.

I turned my attention to Levi and despite the blindfold I can see him thanks to my senses training (in case I lose my eye sight, smell, taste, etc...) And smirked at him and he smirked back. The three Red Skull gang leaders and myself walked to the middle of the arena. When we arrived I could feel them giving me death glares and I gladly returned it. The referee comes by to us and says:

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO KNOW THE RULES. NO USING NON PARTICIPANTS INTO A FIGHT AND/ OR A WEAPON OR HUMAN SHIELD GOT IT? NO LEAVING THE CAGED ARENA OR IT'LL BE IMMEDIATE DISQUALIFICATION. NOW GO TO YOUR CORNERS AND PREPARE TO BRAWL!"

I spit on the floor, flipped them off, and went to my corner and started working on my punches and kicks. Levi comes up from behind me even though I'm inside the caged arena and he isn't.

"Tch, its three against one that's not a fair fight if you ask me." Levi says irritated I snickered at his comment.

"Hehehehe well life's not fair too Levi. Life can be a bitch in general though." I replied

"Those guys on the other hand they ALWAYS pay the referee to fix some matches so they can win by default. Not to mention they pull some dirty ass shit I swear it motherfucking pisses me off greatly." I said while continuing working on my punches and kicks.

"So they basically cheat in other words. Tch, I hate scum like them." Levi said irritated

"Yea so do I Levi. However when they want to they can put up one hell of a brawl from what I heard. I'm pretty excited to see what they are made of." I said

"Tch, idiot just don't die for your stupidity." Levi said to me. I got upset from his last comment.

"Oh, on the contrary Levi I'm much more intelligent than I appear. Don't underestimate me that's a fatal mistake and certainly, the last mistake anyone tries to make with me." I said to him menacingly.

"Tch, alright brat good luck." I snickered at his comment

"You just did you dork huehuehue." I laughed a little perversely.

"Hn, Oi come here for a bit." Levi coaxed me to head over where he's at and I took a few steps to where he stands.

"If you live I got something for you that you'll like brat."

"Hehehe aight IF I live though Levi. Although I'll be probably beaten and bloody, but alive nonetheless." I say to him.

"Tch, if you weren't inside that damn caged arena I would've given you another good luck kiss idiot." Levi playfully smirks I 'rolled' my eyes at his comment. I was going to say something, but the ref beat me to it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET THE BRAWL BEGIN!!!!!"

"It's show time." I said enthusiastically

"So.... It seems.... I'll cheer for you 'blind demon warrior." Levi says to me his voice has hidden worry in it if you know how to read the unreadable.

"By the way here hold this for me." I took off my red MMA robe and gave it to Levi. He looked at it oddly before folding it and placed it under his left armpit. "Fine brat. Be careful idiot." I nooded my head and headed to the middle of the arena. There I met up with the three Red Skull gang leaders.

"Tehehehehe lookie here boys a girl is fighting us. Should have our 'fun' with her before we kill her eh?" The 1st red skull gang leader says. Then the two idiotic gang leaders began laughing like the hyenas they are.

"Um... Never boys and besides I have other 'plans'. By the way your breaths reeks! Didn't your mama ever told you to brush your teeth before meeting a women? Cuz it is smelling like someone's ass ugh... P.U!!" I fanned my hand doing the gesture of something stinky is in the air.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS!!!" The second gang leader yells at me.

"THEN BRING IT ON YOU SONS OF A WHORE!!!" I yelled at them feeling my heart beating madly, the blood and adrenaline coursing through my veins. The bell rang and the 1st gang leader brought out his guns and started to shoot at me I quickly got out my three kunai out of my 13 kunais one in my mouth and the other on each of my hands and got into my three kunai style technique. I started deflecting the bullets from the first gang leader and aimed one of the bullet to hit his hands.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! MY HANDS ARRRGH!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!" the first gang leader screamed out dropping his guns. "BROTHER! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO OUR BROTHER CUNT!" The second gang leader screamed out. From behind me I heard someone yelling out

"GOT YOU BITCH!"

I side stepped dodging the sneak attack, punched the guys face, took the third gang leader's metal pipe, then I plunged the pipe through his mouth and exited out where the sun don't shine (like Mortal Kombat X Raiden, but without the thunder.) The guy gurgles for a bit, but stops moving now a lifeless corpse. The two remaining fighters looks at their brother in horror.

"YOU DEMON BITCH!!! YOU KILLED OUR BROTHER AND FOR THAT YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!!!!"

I gave them a toothy smirk revealing my lethal and deadly canines.

"then what are you two idiots are waiting for come and get me."

I spread my arms out wide, signaling them to attack me. The second gang leader was charging at me like a fool, in pure blind furry and I grabbed him on the neck he let out an inhumane squeal. I held him high in the air with my left arm and he made an attempt to kick me, but no anvil. I smiled sadistically with malicious glee, I then plunged my right hand into his ribcage, grabbed three of the bones of his ribs, pulled out my hand along with three of his bones. Immediately the concrete ground is covered in the sticky, sweet metalic red substance as the man was bleeding profusely and clutching his sides in severe agony then lets out a horrified scream. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

I plunged the bones into his head killing him instantly, I dropped him as the man was on his knees, but I didn't stop from there. I twisted his head where he sees his back, he fell to the ground eyes lifeless and full of pure terror. (Jax Briggs fatality from Mortal Kombat X)

"Two down."

I turned my attention to the first gang leader smiling even more sadistically and popped my neck and shoulders as I walk towards him.

"And one to go."

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-stay a-a-away f-f-from m-m-me d-d-d-demon!" The last of the red skulls gang leader said to me.

 _'Teh, he's literary shaking like a puppy how pathetic.'_ I thought to myself.

"You pick a fight with the 'blind demon warrior,' well, son I'm telling you this: you rolled the dice, you pay the price kiddo." I told the last gang leader.

I started walking up to him when I heard him chuckling. I stopped dead in my tracks and I know he's smirking. 

_'I got a bad feeling about this.'_

"got you bitch." He said.

I heard a gun loading then gunshots and the impact of the bullet hitting my back and right lung 5 inches from my heart. I felt some of some oxygen leaving my body as the bullet tore through my flesh, bones, and organs. I turned around to try and find the sharp shooter, but got shot again this time it hit the front of my abdomen dangerously too close to my left kidney and twice on my liver. I growled in irritation I tried find the guy, unfortunately the 1st gang leader jumped on my back, plunged his knife into my right side of my ribs, and stabbed me 5 times in different directions.

"GGGRRRR, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT FOOL!" I roared out.

I head-butted the gang leader and left him completely dazed, I then took out the knife that was inside my right side and threw it to the sniper. I heard the blade going into the flesh and bone as the body fell making a thud sound along with the clack rifle too.

 _'Jesus Christ that was irritating.'_ I thought to myself.

I quickly turned my attention to the last gang leader and he was going to charge at me with more blades in his hands, until I did a sidestep, backstep, cartwheel, and back flip combo. I got right where I needed to be, the location of his guns I grabbed the guns, getting some of the gun powder throwing up in his face and with my kunai's made a spark in which created flames effectively blinding him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YOU BITCH!!" The gang leader screamed at me as he covered his burnt eyes. Even though he was blind he almost punched me in my injured side where I got stabbed. Luckily for me I did a full split and was on the ground, then I punched him HARD with my right hand on his family jewels and felt them pop beneath my knuckles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! MY BALLS YOU BITCH!!!!!!!" The gang leader screamed at me as he cups himself instinctively.

_'Well its official he's sterile now.'_

I grabbed the guns by the tip and used the handle to his Temporomandibular joint breaking his jaw successfully leaving his mandibles useless, next I twirled the guns in my hands letting my fingers settle on the trigger aiming it on his eyes and I pulled it. A loud gunshot echoed as the last gang leader's brain matter came out and his head recoiled from the impact from the bullets hitting him. His body fell to the ground a pool of blood forming underneath his lifeless body as blood continues to bleed out from his head trauma he received.( Cassie Cage X-ray Mortal Kombat X ) I got up and the referee came up to me, raised my right arm and said.

"THE WINNER IS 'THE BLIND DEMON WARRIOR!'"

The audience literary went wild screaming and shouting, begging for more bloodshed, gore, and death. I started to make my way back to my corner. For some reason I was starting to feel slightly woozy eh... Probably from blood loss. Levi jumped in and hugged me gently being mindful of my injuries. I didn't hug him back since I was covered in blood.

"You idiot! Look at your self! Are you ok?" Levi said to me.

I 'checked' myself out and using my advance form of eagle vision I 'see' that I have 5 deep stab wounds on my right, and...... Three..... Wait five bullet wounds?!How did I receive five... Wait a minute!' I replayed the beginning of the match in my mind. It must be when the match commenced.

"Oi! Brat! Are you there!" Levi's voice brought me back to reality while patting my cheeks.

"Huh? Wha?" I said freaking out a little.

"Tch, come on brat let's get you cleaned up and patch up those injuries of yours." Levi said as he tugs my right hand to the direction of the lockers.

"Wait? Patch my injuries up? Levi! That's not necessary! I'm a quick healer, I'm fine really! I'm a tough women who could stand on her own two feet!"

"Idiot! Yes, you do! Your bleeding!"

"Like I said I'm fine."

I pushed Levi aside and made my way to the waiting room.

_'fuck me my healing factors/abilities are going to take too long, thanks to this stupid slave suppression band on my right arm my abilities are going to take too long.'_

When we arrived I started cleaning up the dried blood, fresh blood, dirt, and sweat. 'Thank Jesus the bleeding stopped.' After I cleaned myself up I went to the chair, sat down, rest my right elbow on the table, put my head on the palm of my right hand, and 'looked' at the wall. I used my advance form of eagle pulse and see that it's 2:15 am the next match starts pretty soon and my final match against the Titan, Shredder and The Maddog starts immediately depending if the Titan takes his time killing the other fighters. I felt Levi sitting at my right side he's so close to me that I can feel his body and his warmth sinking into mine. I also felt something silky smooth too, but tired to think on that level I shrugged it off.

"You certainly enjoy being close to me huh?" I said amused

"Tch, shut up brat. Also you do heal fast." Levi said. I nodded my head and felt Levi caressing my scars again.

"How did you get these horrible scars?" Levi asks me. I took a deep breath.

"Fights, time in prison, forced slavery.... Etc.... Etc..." I said nonchalantly

"What about the ones on your face?"

".................." I stayed quiet for a while.

The next thing I knew I undid my pony tail, moved my body where Levi is at, took Levi's left hand, placed it on the hidden long horizontal scar that's on my temple where my dad got me and with his fingers traced it. Due to the sensitivity of the scar I winced. The scar is deep and starts at my temple and goes all the way to the back of my head. Thank God that I had Dr. Stein who performed the surgery on me. Thanks to him and his skills he managed to get the cells functioning again and my hair grew back completely covering up my scar. _**(He was reader-chan's doctor and yes he's from soul eater lol)**_ I heard Levi silently gasps when I traced my hidden scar from my dad too, along with my carved up face where my dad had also attacked me including my eye patch where partial of my scars are showing themselves close to my sightless right eye.

"And lastly brutally beaten and attacked within in an inch of my life." I said finally I let go of his hand, took a deep breath, after that I exhaled.

"I remembered when I was spending time in prison I've seen criminals or convicts treat their friends, family, and loved ones far better than..." I frowned in anger from the shit my father pulled even though I grew up in the underworld far away from my parents, but you'll know of my past later on guys.

"Than my womanizing, abusive, man-whore, borracho indecente (indecent drunk), rat, sorry ass excuse for a father." I spat out venomously.

Its true though when I was serving my first 40 years at Santa Martha prison A.K.A 'The University of Crime' in Mexico City. Whenever Visitors Day comes by I've seen criminals who are spending 10+ years or life sentence treat their family, friends, and loved ones better than certain families who aren't locked up. Some prisoners are happy to see their families, but there is a risk of their family getting caught by some rival gang members on orders from the inside to capture them, put them on the phone and telling the victims family is caught and if the guy kill himself his family will die. To some it provides comfort since its unbelievably unsanitary and dangerous too. Not only that the inmates are forced to share a cell with 6 more people its unpleasant really, in Mexico its hot as fuck and there is no AC so we are crammed into a small cell smelling like body fluids or sweat and pure shit due to us not showering more than 5 days. Aside from that at least they are seeing their families since they won't be with them for another 10+ years or they can't due to serving life sentence its sad. When I realized what I had told Levi I gasped silently and covered my mouth with both of my hands.

"Y-you aren't supposed to know about any of that..... Fuck my life." I wheezed out covering my face with both of my hands.

"................. So that's why huh?"

 _'What?'_ I looked at Levi oddly.

"As to why your so hesitant to be near me. When I was leaning in to kiss you again you were hesitating and looked afraid. Is that why you never been in a relationship?"

"Well........ Your partially right on me being hesitant and yes I was afraid, but let me clarify on something shrimp.

I.

AM.

A.

WIDOW smart one." I said irritated

"Wait YOU were married?" Levi said shockingly

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I was married........ Being honest here I was happy with it too. A great man who loves me despite my endless flaws and perfect imperfections.... He still loved me. He loved me for WHO and WHAT I am. We had kids together twins even though I wanted 6 kids hehehe, but..... All that was taken from me..." I said sadly

"Something must have happened to your family huh? You look like the type of women who's committed, loyal, honest, hash at times, but has a good side, you don't take shit from NO ONE at all. So, if your husband or boyfriend cheats on you. You leave them no questions asked and you'll beat the shit out of them too huh?" Levi asked me

Chuckling a bit I responded "Hahaha! Hell yea I would. Sadly yes something did happened to my family a long long ago." I said

"Wait...... What do you mean by a long long ago? How old are you? Well.... From what I heard that the legend of the thirteen tails assassin goes back...... Even.... Before..... The.... Walls.... Were..... Built...." Levi's voice drifts off I looked away from Levi and stayed silent.

"Holy walls! Your 844 years old?!" Levi looks at me credulously.

"........ Yes I am. I know I'm an old bag of bones." Ok, a complete lie right there I'm actually 5,298 years old. When I first came to Germany I was 4,454 years old and when the walls were first established I was 5,198 years old. Yea I'm fucking ancient, but at least I look young that's good right?

"Fuck women....... No wonder I've NEVER seen people like you." I looked at him oddly again.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I've seen people like you. For example your skin color your darker than anyone I've ever seen so far. You speak a completely different tongue and when you speak it... It....sound......... Beautiful. Your also more beautiful than the women here despite those scars, the aggressive appearance, and your eye patch your still beautiful."

"..................wow......... I'm kind of speechless here.... Thank you"

"Your not the only one who speaks another language women. What REALLY happened to your family? How did they die?.......... Were they....... Murdered?" Levi pried on

"............................." I couldn't say anything my voice was gone, my heart and soul were aching so bad that it feels like a Burmese Python or anaconda is squeezing my life out of me. My throat ached, everything was aching. I closed my eye and the memories were flashing in my mind, the deaths of my twin children just 6 hrs old and my husband who's the same age as me back then in the XXI century. I took a deep breath, calmed my heart and soul then looked at Levi with a icy glare

"That's NONE of your business." I said venomously Levi looked at me in complete shocked at my tone.

_'A thing with humans they'll play with you like your a toy puppet to them. Pulling our strings and forcing us to do their sinister bidding. Like that bastard Kenny Ackerman.'_

"Are you wearing my robe?" I asked curiously.

"..........."

"I'm not going get pissed dude. The reason as to why I got hostile is because you asked me something personal that's why smart one."

"Tch."

"Whatever ravioli." 

"You damn bitch."

"I know I am. The only difference is that I am a classy and sassy bitch with a mouth along with an attitude to match."

"Tch, are you going to fight again?"

"Yea, I'm fighting against the Mad Dog, The Shredder, and the 'Titan.' In the finals."

"The Titan? You mean that guy?" Levi points out to the window where we see the gargantuan 10 ft, 350 lbs of pure muscle and brute strength, has a red hair in a wild look, he has a thick mustache and beard combo with side burns too, he's smoking a cigarette, his face and body has scars curtsy of me and at the age of 35 yrs old Titan. he seems to be distracted at the moment that's good.

"Oh tiny over there? That's the fighter people call him here the 'Titan' he's a big pain in the ass I swear."

"Holy shit......... He's enormous... Wait! Your fighting him?! Your crazy!!! Did you even fought him?!"

"Ow....... Don't yell fucker I'm right here genius. Any who yes I'm fighting him soon, yes, I fought him before, I'm crazy yes, stupid no. In case your wondering how he got those scars he has on his face and body I gave it to him when we fought 10 years ago. He was twenty five and I was 834 back then."

"You gave him those scars?! BULLSHIT!!!!!"

"ARGH!!! DON'T FUCKING YELL AT MY EARS!!! I'M OLD, BUT NOT DEAF PENDEJO!!!"

"Anyways, I did gave him those scars and the reason was that he said if he wins he gets to make me his *makes vomit sounds* wife. As if that'll ever happened. When I won he vowed revenge and says that he'll take my sword for killing the legendary 'blind demon warrior."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Nah, I am not. I've cheated death too many times I lost count, I've seen death laughed at it and spit on its ugly ass face, and my types of assassins is that we don't fear death whatsoever besides I started to have near death experience at the age of two."

"Damn your one tough women. If the Titan asked you to be his wife again would you accept that?"

"Dafuq?! Hells no! I'd rather die than be his wife. He smokes first off, his teeth are fucking yellow, he's a fucking pig, unsanitary, and last but not least there's.... Ew hairs on his tongue from smoking too much tobacco! I would NEVER kiss him nor be his wife I'd rather kill him instead."

"...... He sounds gross."

"He IS gross dipshit! Ew! At least my husband was far more better than him and he's not gross like that fucker as a matter in fact he's a gentlemen, clean, and his mustache and beard combo is kept clean too, also at least my man kept his it well trimmed and when ran my fingers in it I don't why, but I find it as a turn on huehuehuehue." I laughed perversely

"Really? You find trimmed beard and mustache a turn on?"

"Um..... Yes? So? That's me alright! Plus it was soft! Jesus man. Your irksome."

"I didn't know you liked men like that assassin." "Yea well I've got standards to meet too idiot. Jesus Christ Levi..... Wait a doggone minute... Your not actually considering it are you?" "............"

"Dios mío Levi por favor no le asé." (Oh my god Levi please don't do it.)

"What? If your thinking that I'm going to do it then your pretty stupid idiot."

"Shut your ass fool! I thought you were going to since you didn't answer me smart one!" "I was thinking idiot."

"BAH! shut up mister."

"What the fuck assassin? Why do you talk like that?"

"....... I grew up in a ghetto ass hood fool. Don't judge me dork its street language in my time." I stared at Levi for a bit and I see it in his eyes that he has strong feelings for me.

"You like me huh? Well like you have a crush on me don't you?"

"........ It's more than that........"

"You........ Love me? Why? I'm far too old for you and what's more I definitely am not a virgin plus I was married too back then!" I moved my face close to his and Levi followed suit. "So why do you want to get together with someone like me?" Levi moved closer speaking in a low smokey tone.

"Tch, you already said it. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't give a rat's ass how old are you, I don't care if you aren't a virgin, as for marriage I wish that was me, but if you can allow me I can heal your heart and help you bear the pain you're suffering for so long." I moved closer until we were face-to-face our breaths are touching our lips, we can hear our breathing, our noses are touching, and we are gazing deeply in each others eyes. I swear if one of us starts to speak our lips would touch each other.

"Levi...... Please just re-evaluate your feelings for me. your probably feeling infatuation towards me. How long did you love me? Why do you even love someone like me? A pure blooded assassin who kills criminals for a living and fights constantly since I was two years old."

"No.... It's not infatuation. I fell in love with you when I was 15 years old and since then my love for you grew. I was 5 years old when I saw you taking down the several gang leaders that was giving that bartender the one you always go to problems. How you taken them out was amazing, I've never seen anyone fight like you do. You do it with grace, speed, power, and outwitted your enemies constantly. At that time I only saw your eye and much it shines with mischief. It still shines with that mischief too. Why do I even love you? I see beauty, compassion, honesty, hard at times, but most all a unique aura that you have, it probably makes anyone relax at your presence or even feel safe too. That's how I fell in love with you."

"Didn't you know who was I at that time?"

"Yes, when I was 15 years old and heard one of the gang leaders say you are the true thirteen tails assassin. I was speechless seeing this beautiful yet powerful assassin killing these gang leaders is the mighty thirteen tails wolf assassin and one of the three legendary assassin's that everyone in the entire walls even in the underground fears and respects so greatly. My mother told me stories stories about you assassin. How you protect the innocent, how you steal from the rich and corrupt pigs at Sina not to mention other thieves, hell even you stole from the corrupt Kings and give it to the need, how you don't stand for injustice, to you leading a revolution when my mom was a little girl seeing you fighting for their rights, I also heard you living outside the walls taking out Titans. Aside from the good things from you many people talk shit about you. How you kidnapped children and devour them, killing innocent people ripping them apart worse than Titans, to you being a ghost that killed her family and children too."

"Wow ......... Most of your mother's story are true though, but I NEVER killed innocent people nor children for that matter. I may be a pure blooded lethal killing machine, but I'm not a psychotic maniac. Not only that I have a very strict creed that I follow no matter what."

"Another reason I fell in love with you is because of that too. You fight to help or protect those who needs it, who can't fight back or is too afraid to do so. To some people you became a symbol of hope others a symbol of fear, death, and despair. You became my symbol of hope. I always hated it when people talk shit about you it pisses me off it even pissed me off more was that people would ACTUALLY try to impersonate you to gain power, fear, or respect." I let out a demonic growl I fucking hated it when people do that it brings me a bad rap and misunderstanding on my end.

"But when you came in and showed the people who the actual thirteen tails it's too fucking amusing I'm being honest here." I let out a throaty chuckle

"your right Levi. However I still think that you should re-evaluate your feelings though. It would make me a pedophile for me being with someone like you. Take my word for it young one I'm out of your league and too goddamn old it suck balls really."

"Tch. Your so stupid idiot."

Levi unbuttoned his shirt, took my right hand and placed it inside his shirt on his bear skin where his beating heart lies. It beats rapidly I got worried that he might have cardiovascular problems, but no his breathing is normal and his pupils are normal dilation. So he isn't high at the moment, but that could mean.....

"You feel that? This thing in me beats too fast or skips a beat whenever I see you. It started when I first saw you, that's how much I love you. I get this weird feeling in me and when I think about you or see you this thing in me goes wild."

Yea he definitely loves me, but I can't return his feeling the risks and dangers are too high and great plus he'll look and see me with hatred. I have to deny his feelings. Our lips are touching as we speak the entire time and when ever we breath out the air feels hotter and hotter to the point that its suffocating.

"I..... I'm afraid I can't return your feelings Levi." I see sadness in his eyes and moves closer to my lips.

"Yes you can please assassin. I want you to be my women please." He begins to inhale and exhale slowly and licks his lips in that process he accidentally licks my lips too. He leans in and place chaste kisses on my face on my scars. He silently begs me to be his girl while placing kisses on my lips and scars i have on my face as he begs me again.

"Please assassin. *kisses* please *kisses* please *kisses* be *kisses* my *kisses* women." He kisses me on my lips and let's them linger there. I didn't move a muscle nor muscle cell he needs to know that I can't be in a relationship with him I don't want people hating him and looking down on him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he plunges his tongue in my mouth. I growled in irritation

 _'How dare he! That sly ass feline!_ ' I bit his tongue gently and sucked it. I felt him shudder and moan in my mouth.

_'Got you now Levi.'_

I smirked and then fought back without effort. I felt Levi pull me on his lap and forced me to stay in place. I won our tongue battle again and I felt Levi growl a little from frustration.

_'He's such a sore lose hehehehe.'_

Levi pinched my butt and now it was my turn to growl. I forced Levi to stand, next I forced him to lie down on the table as I straddle him. He looks at me and then smirks.

"I didn't know your the dominant type assassin." Levi said breathlessly

I moved close to his ear letting my hot breath tickle his flushed ear. Levi pulled me closer to him and I felt a big bulge on my lower region luckily for me I don't get aroused that easily,  I grabbed his arms with my left arm, put them above his head, and I see him smirking micheviously and tries to sit up to bring me in for another intense make out session. Just when our lips were going to touch my right hand snakes down to his clothed crotch. I felt him stiffened, I smirked and opened my eye a little and I see Levi's eyes with so much lust, affection, and love it was interesting when I heard him letting out a strangled moan.

"D-d-damn women.... Your *ugh~*...."

I cut him off by rubbing his clothed crotch and damn he's hard.

"S-s-shit women.."

Levi panted out and I decided to let go of his arms and he grabbed my face and pulls me to kiss him just when our lips were going to touch I unbuttoned his pants. Levi was shuddering when I started to massage his chest with my left hand and my right hand I started to slowly unzip his pants.

 "Mhmm~ damn women your ugh really turning me mhmmm~ on." Levi moaned out.

"Hm? Really now?"

I did this unique and odd mix of growling and purring. Yea being part demon is weird at times.... My right hand was on his trousers as I started to rub on his clothed crotch. Levi thrust his hips forward and I growled a little and decided to punish him for being disobedient, I groped his manhood a little hard. I heard Levi letting out a small whimper of pain, but he also moaned too.

"My, my are you a masochistic Levi?" I growled and purred out.

"What the fuck no." Levi panted out.

 _'He's lying that's for sure I know it. I cannot believe that I'm saying this, but thank God I grew up in the Underworld and I was sent to the three most dangerous prison in the world too.'_ I said mentally.

"Are you sure?" I gave him a little squeeze and once again he moaned both from the pain and pleasure.

"S-shit why did you do that?" Levi croaked out his voice is full of arousal and lust.

"Well... You claim that you don't like it and your 'friend' here says otherwise. He's throbbing and twitching when I squeezed you. So I deduced that you must enjoy it plus it's punishment for misbehaving."  

When I said punishment his manhood twitches and throbs at the word. I decided to strike a deal with him.

"Hey Levi if your a good boy I'll give you a award, however if your a bad boy I'll have to punish you though understand?" I cooed.

He has his eyes tightly closed and nodded his head in understanding as he hissed in both pain and pleasure. I had a big shit-eating grin on my face. I hadn't had this much fun in thousands of years.

"Good boy." I said.

I snaked my severely scar ridden and heavily callused right hand on the waist band of his trousers feeling the soft skin along with the V-line of his hips, slowly and agonizing I moved my hand inside his trousers, grabbed his hard, hot, rigid member, and pumped him slowly.

"Oh s-shit...." Levi moaned out hoarsely Levi gripped on the edge of the table since I told him to a good boy, he's behaving himself. I pulled out my hand and I heard Levi groan in disappointment and frustration.

_'Woof, talk about cock block.'_

"Sorry Levi, but there is only 15 minutes until the next match starts and I want to see what'll happen." I said standing up straight.

"Wait! You said you were married right?"

I looked at levi oddly and then nodded.

"Isn't there a quick way or do you know how to make you know......"

I didn't answer. I leaned down until my lips were brushing against his, I moved my hand back down south while sensually touching him. I felt him shuddering against my touch and then I pulled out his manhood covered in pubic hair as I started to touch the tip with the pad of my thumb, I started to rub on the tip until pre-cum started to leak out. I heard Levi panting heavily and he shut his eyes and balled his fist tightly. I lift up his chin and looked at him and said

"does that answer your question?" I ask in a sexually sultry voice. I heard Levi whimper in pleasure and nodded his head.

"Yesss." Levi hisses out. I started to slowly pull back the foreskin and exposed the head of his cock; fully erect, hard, and wet. I started to jerk him off slowly and once more pre-cum started to come out, I heard Levi moaning out assassin since I didn't tell him my name then I stopped pumping him, he groaned in disappointment, but he then moaned when I cupped his hairy sack covered in black patches of hair and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"H-holy f-f-f-f-f-f...." Levi's words became incoherent when I expertly massaged his sack. Levi's panting has became a heavier and slightly erratic. I kept on pumping and massaging him giving Levi the experience he never in his life he has felt before.

"I... I.... I... Please... shit..... I'm going.... to... cum..." Levi came hard and almost lost his balance from his orgasm until I grabbed him and pulled him against me. I looked at my cum covered right hand and I see Levi opening his eyes a little.

I smirked, I moved my hand closer to my mouth, then sensually licked my cum covered index finger. I gotta say he tastes unique, gooey, slightly salty, yet delicious. His eye's widen in shock then he moaned erotically and had a mini orgasm from my stunts. Levi was twitching and shuddering, I set him down on chair and he has his head reclined back, panting hard, still in cloud nine and high in his orgasm. I looked at his cock to see it giving its final twitches and bobbing before stopping and starts to return to its flaccid state.

_'Poor guy I think I might've pushed him too far.'_

**"Hehehehehehehe you do realize that he's never had a female touch him like you just did. He's been waiting for you kid I believe that he's the new mate your ment to be with and produce offsprings too. Its odd an old battled scar, wild, war-torn, and untameable wolf like you and a domesticated stray feline like him, quite the odd paring, but I'll tolerate it. I've wanted to get another chance to raise my own offsprings too. However the 'unique and rare' gene that you posses pup will choose to see if yours and Levi's future offsprings will inherit it, if none of your offsprings doesn't have them then it'll possibly be hidden in them until they decide if one of their future offsprings will get it. Or you'll be the last carrier of those 'unique and rare' genes in your gene pool pup. I'm sorry pup, but-"**

_' I know Kopaka, I know...'_

That is the truth my family gene pool I inherited from was my mother's side. My mother never got it, but when she had me I became the new inheritor of our legendary gene. The gene kept itself and those who gets safe for eons I don't know why, but the gene has a complete mind of its own like my keyblade does it chooses who will wield it and deem the bearer worthy to posses such a formidable and mighty weapon. The same rules apply with my 'unique and rare gene.' I was brought back by a heavily flushed and panting Levi.

"Wow........... Just wow...... Your husband is one lucky man to have you assassin."

I smirked and put Levi's flaccid member back in his trousers then zipped up his pants on him. He gave a "Hm." Of appreciation. I pulled out a clean rag from my MMA red robe that Levi is currently wearing and cleaned up my hand. I stood up and checked the time and had only 8 minutes left until the next match started with the Titan killing everyone except the shredder and the mad dog. I was once again brought back when Levi stood up and pulled me on his lap, we are currently are sitting on the table with me on his lap and him wrapping his thin, but muscular strong arms around my stomach then he was caressing my stomach as if I was pregnant with his child.

"Levi....... You really need to re-evaluate your feelings for me." I told Levi honestly.

"No.... Like I said I love you and I don't care what other people say or think about you, to me your perfect despite your age and scars too."

I got off of Levi's lap and even though he tried to pull me back I'm far stronger than he is and I sat down on the chair, propped my elbow on the table and my head on the open palm of my right hand. I saw the Titan turn his attention on me and gave me a death glare I sit up straight, bared my canines a little, let out a deep low growl and returned the death glare back tenfold. Levi saw the Titan was giving me a death glare and he moved his body close to mine in a protective manner and he began to give the titan a death glare and growl too. In the back of my mind Kopaka is pacing anxiously. Kopaka and I are having this bad feeling something might happen since my stomach has a ugly churning feeling to it, warning me that something awful is going to transpire soon. The Titan smirked at Levi and myself, now I'm really worried for Levi's safety.

_'I'm utterly shocked that NO ONE saw or heard that Levi and I was having a little messing around. I guess I still have my legendary good luck on me huehuehue.'_

I wonder if my luck can hold out longer, because the final match is going to be hell. The Titan turned his back on us and he looked in my eyes sickly happy and that the feeling in my stomach has gotten worse.

"Assassin your really going to do this?" Levi asked me from behind while bring his head down to the crook of my neck breathing in my scent and his hot breath hitting my skin. I didn't falter as a matter in fact I'm cool as ice.

"Yea I have to, and besides..." Levi hugged me from behind and kept his face buried at the crook of my neck.

He made a "Hm?" Asking me to continue.

"I was never one to back down from a fight no matter how bad or bleak the situation is I always pulled through. If the situation is bad I'll retreat and formulate a plan of sorts to take out my opponent."

"Where did you grew up?" Levi asked me curiously.

"In the most dangerous part in the world. Its a total hell there literally too." I replied to Levi's question.

"Did you have a mother or a father by your side?" Levi asked

 "No.... I spend my few years in an orphanage all alone no one by my side."

"You said you were on your own at 2 years old right? Why did you leave the orphanage?"

"I left the orphanage, because one of the caretakers were going to kill me in on my birthday..... I didn't know why, but I packed up my necessities and left it was a month before my birthday crazy huh? Since then I've always been alone taught myself how to fight and survive, there was times I remember that I almost perished when I was younger."

"You really had a rough life huh?............... I'll re-evaluate my feelings for you, but if I don't find a women who caught my attention and my feelings for you get stronger I'll let you know." I sighed heavily. Levi remove his head from the crook of my neck and looked at me straight in the face our noses are touching, our breaths are fanning each others lips.

"Sounds good?" Levi asks me his lips brushing against mine as he speaks.

"Good. I don't want you to waste your time or love Levi. Your a young male who deserves a women far better than this old-bag-of-bones here trust me." I told Levi

"Tch, idiot I love you like I said I don't care if your old or there are other things your not telling me I'll still love you and I wouldn't leave you." Levi said giving me a quick peck on my lips then he buried his face at the crook of my neck and he began to purr a fucking purr!

"Levi........ Are you a cat? Your purring like one." I asked Levi

"Only for you I'm your cat assassin. Now, shut up and let me...." Levi then licks my neck and gently bites.

"Oye! Your better not leave me a hickey smart one. I'm not your women Levi." I said a bit irritated.

"Tch, I wasn't idiot, but if you want to I'll do it." Levi said mischievously.

I knew he was being playful so I decided to be that crazy pervert and I sensually touched his lower abdomen, he shivered from my touch and grunted a little. I heard and felt his purring growing louder when I moved my right hand on to his head and started to massage his scalp, and like a cat he leaned towards my touch and purred louder. Levi then removed his face from my neck and I see that look on his face he wants another make out session with me, but I saw deep worry and concern in them.

"Levi what's wrong?"

"I'm worried for your safety idiot. That Titan guy is making me worry for your safety when he was give you a death glare. Now I'm reluctant for you going to that fight, but knowing you I can't force nor stop you, not only that you said so yourself you don't back down from fights no matter how bad or bleak the situation is, but I'm worried that you might die." After levi said that he squeezed me a little still mindful of my injuries I have on me.

*sign* "pendejo (stupid) don't start I'm a tough big girl I can take care of myself, I always have since I was born. So don't worry I'll pull through somehow. Broken, battered, bloody, and maybe barely clinging onto a thread, but alive nonetheless."

"That's not helping me idiot. Fine just please try to be careful."

"Fiiiiiine~ no promises though."

Levi reluctantly nods and buried his face on the crook of my neck and he had removed his hands from my waist and grabbed both of my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine tightly as if I would be separated from him then leaves butterfly kisses on my neck sending a tiny shiver down my spine. I growled quietly and nipped his neck ( I didn't break the skin rather let my teeth graze on it) on his sweet spot causing him to moan sexually loud and enticing. Levi gave me a playful look and I smirked in return. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered in a smoky manner. 

"I'm going to make you scream out my name~"

I spoke in a sensual voice as I tugged his ODMG belts on his thighs " Let's see if you can big boy~" 

Levi growled lowly and moves his hands closer to my crotch making me gently slap his hand away earning a throaty from him.

Titan's (P.O.V) ( his voice is like Goro's from mortal kombat X)

When I saw that bitch 'blind demon warrior' I grew furious. She ruined my reputation and what's more she had the audacity to deny being my wife! She'll pay dearly that little cunt for what she did and the scars on my body too.

I saw something interesting though a little man I've see him before his name is Levi the infamous thug that the survey corps are after him and that bitch thirteen tails wolf assassin. I saw that Levi was moving his body close to my future wife's and I was interested when he began to give me a death glare too.

_'So he loves her huh? Well.... We'll see who gets her first shorty.'_

I will have to use my 'special privileges and access' to pull this plan of mine off. Your going to regret shorty for laying your paws on my soon to be women. I like my women feisty and the 'blind demon warrior' fits the spot perfectly. Despite the shit she did to me I might forgive her, but not without a proper punishment first. Soon my lovely you'll be my wife to do with as I please.

_'Kukukukukukukuku this is going to be beautiful.'_

I smirked and turned my back on the blind demon warrior and the short man. From the corner of my eye I saw a dark hooded figure and by the looks of it a woman... I spotted a sinister smile on her face when we made eye contact.

  ** _*gasps* what will happen next chapter?!_**

**_Will (y/n) survive the fight or will she die?! What are the special privileges and access that the 'Titan' speak of?_ **

**_What Will happen to Levi and (y/n) after the fight? Stay tuned guys Sorry I took too long some drama going on with my family even though I don't live with them sucks balls. (-_-)_ **


	8. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far sorry for grammer error guys. I sincerely apologize for the loooooooong delay I was going Physical therapy for my broken arm and I've got an ugly avulsion fracture on my lesser tuberosity of my right humerus of my right shoulder and let me tell you this: IT FUCKING HURTS!!!!!!!! even though I am in great pain and discomfort I worked hard to post up the chappie hope you guys enjoy it. DICLAIMER!!! I own nothing except my plot, Kopaka, and certain small things. The rest belongs to their rightful and respective owners. *whew* ok now on with the show!!!!

**_Key:_ **

**(Y/n) = Your name**

**(L/n) = Last name**

**(h/l) = hair length**

**(h/c) = hair color**

**(e/c) = eye color**

**"** **Demon talking"**

_**'demon thinking'** _

_'thinking'_

"talking"

 

**_Levi's P.O.V_**

After seeing the assassin kill her opponents in the fight, I was speechless, scared, and overall impressed with her abilities in combat. She's incredible and it made my love for her grow even more, no words can describe on how beautiful and magnificent she is despite her being covered in blood she is still beautiful. Although she sure can put one hell of fight and I visibly cringed and almost vomited when I saw her punching one of the Red Skull leaders balls, crushing them completely and HOLY FUCK that's a horrible injury for any male to sustain, now I am going to be more careful otherwise I'll end up like that unfortunate bastard. I'm so curious on who taught her how to fight, who was her previous masters? Who were the people she trained with to become so strong? All I know from her story is that she told me was that she grew up in a place similar to the underground, but from the look in her eyes has pain, horror, and suffering, like the memories are coming back to haunt her as if something terrifying happened when she was younger.

I guess it doesn't matter that she is being secretive about her past life and I don't blame her. The only thing I can put together is that her past life must've been horrifying due to her body being covered up in these horrible scars and all of them are deep leaving her body extremely sensitive from those scars. Whenever my breath or lips feathers her skin I feel her body completely tense up and I remember that she told me herself that her scars are very sensitive, but I didn't know that they were THAT sensitive. I can tell she doesn't like it the good thing however is that she has eased her body after some time has past. I'm guessing that I am the first male she has ever has this close to her since the loss of her family.

I smirked feeling pride welling up in me now I just hope that she'll let me become her boyfriend then one day her husband, but there is something that's been bothering me; ever since the 'Titan' encounter this is the first time I ever seen and heard the assassin growl so........ Demonically.... This kind of turns me on, but at the same time it puts me on edge.

_'what is she? Why does she have these whisker-like markings on her face? Why is her teeth are much more thicker, larger, sharper, longer, and lethal looking? What is her past life she lived back then? What is she hidding that she doesn't want me to know?'_

I have so many questions, but for now it doesn't look like the right time to pry her for questions and answers. She apparently looks worried why? 

"Oi, brat you ok?" I asked her again when I removed my face from the crook of her soft, smooth, yet scarred neck and looked at her face. 

Although I'll never admit to anyone, but I'm secretly enjoying being close to the thirteen tails assassin and I truly wish that she would accept my advances and my love to her, but for some odd reason she's so reluctant.

_'Is it her children's and husband's death? Or something more? something even more darker?'_

It took her some time since she looked out of it. "Hm? Yea.... I'm fine. Just tired is all. Unfortunately my job is NEVER done, and I hardly ever get some chill time you know? Its work, work, work, busy, busy, busy, left, right, left, right. I don't stop to relax these days. *sighs* I've got so much to do, and so little time."

I've heard that an assassin's life can be lonely and eventful. I'm going to help her relax even just a little, she really looks pale and its the unhealthy kind too, could that could be from blood loss?

"Hey, if you want to... Later I can help you relax.. You know... Like.. Uh.. Erm... I could give you a massage.... If you want to.."

I heard the assassin give a gentle chuckle and looks at me with a gentle smile and exhaustion in her eyes.

"Hehehe that won't be necessary Levi. I've got my own ways for relaxing. Thank you for the offer though." She turns to me and gives me a tired smile.

Our faces are so close that our lips are gently brushing against each other and our nose too. 

I just want to kiss her alluring and enticing lips until they are bruised, hear her moaning and saying my name...

' _F_ _uck me! You know what? Fuck it!'_  

I looked deeply in her (e/c) eye and with my breathing becoming uneasy I pressed my lips on her lips as I harshly bit her lips enough to draw a small amount of blood.

I felt her growl and she refuses to open her mouth. I let out a frustrated growl and force my tongue into her mouth, unfortunately my tongue is feeling her teeth and it's annoying the hell out of me.

 _'Dammit! Why won't she open her mouth?'_ I let out a frustrated groan and parted my lips from hers.

 I was looking into her eye and I see.....  _'shame, remorse, regret, suffering, and pain, Why is she feeling all of this? I want to help her I truly do. But she won't let me get close to her heart.'_

I grew even more worried for her.

"Oi, you ok?" I asked cautiously.

I shifted my body closer to hers and I was shocked to feel her heart racing. It beats hard and fast instead of its usual calm and slow beats.

I heard her swallowing thickly and shifting uncomfortably. That's when I realized that my body is hers and aside from the closeness of our bodies my hand accidently touched one of her scars and I felt her shiver. 

"Y-yea I'm fine. Its just you really need to reconsider your feelings for me Levi please. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm an old hag who has lived far too long one of these days I might end up kicking the bucket for good. Please just reconsider your feelings for me." She tells me in a very raspy voice.

My heart shattered at the thought of her dying, but why is worried for me getting hurt? I looked at her left hand and I just noticed that her ring finger is gone, cut clean off. 

 _'what has happed to her finger?! Did... Did she do this?! Why?! Who the hell did this to my love?! When I find that bastard I'm going to kill him!'_  

I began to growl and the assassin grew wary of me.

I heard her clear her throat and called out to me. 

"Levi? Y-" I cut her off.

"Who the hell did this to you." I asked her steadily with hidden pure rage in my voice.

"What?" She asked me innocently. 

I moved my head down with the shadows covering my eyes giving me a menacing look.

I took a deep breath before saying anything else. "Your finger.... Who. The hell. Cut. It. Off?"

I see her looking at her finger and says nothing.

"Answer me dammit!" I yelled at her.

 She got up abruptly and gave me a death glare so intense I thought I was going to die, but no she just move to the opposite side of the wall away from me, crosses her arms over her chest, and gives me a look that says "come-near-me-and-I'll-kill-you."

 I grew sad and her look isn't fazed in the slightest. 

I got furious. ' _why the hell she won't tell me?! Is it her father that did this to her? If not then who?! WHY THE FUCK WON'T SHE LET ME HELP HER OUT?! WHY?!'_ I thought to myself furiously.

 I got up and stomped my way over to her. As I got closer to her my heart is beating unbelievably fast and my hands were getting shaky, at this rate I might lose what control of myself.

I've got say she looks scary when pissed, but I need answers. No way in hell that she's going to win this round because of her evil look.

"Levi........ Don't you motherfucking dare little man." She warns me.

"Idiot, I'm going to ask you one. More. Time. What. Happened. To. Your. Finger?" I told her in a menacingly.

I heard the assassin gave a low warning growl "Grrrrrrrr... What has happened to my ring finger has absolutely nothing to do with you. So shut up fool before I knock you out." She said in a threatening manner.

"Tch, bitch I can beat the shit out of you without me trying." I retorted.

 I see the assassin smiling and then she let out a dry laugh. "hahaha... No you can't take me on in a fight Levi, you'll lose and you'll be humiliated pretty bad child. Aside from your ugly humiliation, the match is already settled just as it began. Besides you saw how I killed my opponents during the fist match. Face the facts Levi you are NO match against me."

I grew irritated by this women's attitude and moved closer to her until we were face to face our height difference shows her being taller than me and me well fuck I'm short.

"oh, yea? I highly doubt it assassin. You'll be the one who will be humiliated assassin when you lose against me, you have no idea what I can do assassin."

we stared at each others eyes in an intense stare off. My steel-blue eyes boring into her (e/c) eyes and I've got to say her eye is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. what's more they have a tinge of red in them. The red tinge in her eyes almost...... resembles.... like......blood......

_'What the hell? I've never seen anyone with that type of eye color. Just what the hell is she?'_

"um......... Levi? your gawking at me dude. close your mouth before you catch a fly." the assassin snickers at me.

 _'_ _what the hell is this 'dude?' Right....... She's born in a different time that's why."_

"Tch, your stupid assassin my mouth is closed idiot."

"Ha..... Yea right then explain why there is drool at the corner of your mouth and looking like a love-stuck idiot? Tehehehehe."

"...................." Well shit she got me...

"Aha! huehuehuehuehue."

"tch, shut up dumbass."

The assassin is starting to smile like and idiot and my heart starts to flutter, although I'll never admit it to anyone, but I like her smiling and laughing. Even though she wanted to kick my ass earlier, but now we're starting to mess around and smile a little which is a relief and personally she's much better smiling and laughing. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the assassin sighed heavily as runs her right hand through her beautiful (h/l) (h/c) with its unique red markings.

"OK, I yield the reason why my ring finger is cut off is..............." she stopped for suspense and it's killing me.

I leaned closer straining my ears and waited eager to know why her ring finger is cut clean off and what she did to me next completely shocked me.

She looks away from me, takes a deep breath, closes her eye, and smiles mischievously.

 "That's all for now."

I did a double take and fell to the ground like an idiot would. I am so glad that Isabel and Farlan stayed at the assassin's house instead of them following us this would have been so humiliating. 

'HOLY _FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!! FUCK MY LIFE GODAMMIT!!!!!!!'_

I got up quickly on my feet locking my eyes with her.

 "What the hell assassin? Why won't y-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh...." The assassin cut me off when she put her finger on my lips successfully silencing me.

I felt my heart beat rapidly and my cheeks getting hot. My eyes widen when she leans down to my height, she moves her face close to my right side of my face, her warm breath is tickling my ear and neck, I felt my heart beating harder in my chest, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

I closed my eyes and trembled as the delicious sensations travels throughout my body, I began to feel an all too familiar sensation down in my pants. I had to hold back a moan when she licked my earlobe so sensually and she nipped it with her teeth pulling it gently, the tightness in my pants starts to become painful as she starts kissing my ear nipping it once in a while then she starts to sensually move down to my neck trying to find my sweet spot.

I tilted my head giving the women who I love the access to my neck so she can mark me as hers, I moved my trembling hands to her head and brought her face closer to my neck when she found my sweet spot she then nuzzled my neck and she licked it.

I let out a throaty moan when her hot, soft, and moist tongue starts to lick my neck right where I feel my heartbeat on that area, everything felt so goddamn tight between my loins and it hurts so bad, but at the same time it felt so amazing. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open due to the extremely arousing and pleasurable sensations coursing in my body.

 _'Ugh, fuck me..... She is so amazing, beautiful, and alluring.. Ugh whoever was her husband was all I have to say is this: He's one lucky son of a bitch to have an amazing wife like the Thirteen Tails assassin._ _Ugh damn it assassin..... Just make me your man and I'll make you my women, let me be your future husband and you my future wife, let's start a family together with you bearing my children and me standing by your side through thick and thin no matter what, I want to heal your broken heart, heal the pain of your past and comfort you as best as I can. I vow that I'll stay faithful to you and help you raise our children together, you and I teaching our children what we learned in our life, watching them grow up and them starting a family of their own, and us growing old together. Just please be my women, future wife, and mother of my kids.'_

I felt the assassin grabbing my hands and removing them from her head holding them in place by my sides. I cracked open my eyes and I saw her moving towards my throat, leaving butterfly kisses on my neck once in a while she'll bite my now soft flesh and suckles my neck that no doubt would leave a large hickey, by the time she got to my throat she gently grabs my now sensitive skin with her teeth and grazes it very gently. I felt the sharpness of her teeth handling my skin of my throat with such tenderness and gentleness she doesn't want to hurt me at all. My heartbeats too fucking loud and the pain in my lower regions is starting to get even worse.

"Fuck... Ergh.... Assassin.."

I felt her smiling against my skin.

"Yes, Levi?" she drawls out sexually and agonizingly slow.

"I.... Ugh.. M-mmhmm~ s-shit your getting me turned on so badly women."

 "Hm? Am I now?" she drawls out sexually then she licked my throat again.

I closed my eyes and felt her lips leaving chaste kisses on my throat then she begins to kiss down my neck, her hands wandering to my chest and then she unbuttons my shirt, once that was done I opened my eyes feeling mischief sinking in my body. Our eyes meet for a moment before she leans down and KISSES me, holy fuck her lips, tongue feels so smooth, moist, and hot. I couldn't help myself, moan in her mouth as both of our tongues dance in a very erotic and sensual manner. I pulled her close to me in a gentle way so I don't accidentally hurt her since she is still injured from the last fight. I ran my hands down her back and she smiled in our passionate yet sensual kiss. I let her hands go inside my chest and felt her hands sensually and slowly roaming in my torso, my back, and my abs. I smirked in our kiss as we broke apart for oxygen, I see the lust lingering in her beautiful (e/c) and red-tinged eye. Her lips aren't bruised, but mine unfortunately is..

The assassin smirks mischievously and giggles a little, I give her a mischievous yet playful look then I tackled her to the ground as I began to attack her neck and she giggles a little as she runs her hands through my dark locks. This encourages me to continue my actions, I set myself down gently on her body letting her feel my 'friend' and I felt her hands roaming to my shoulders removing my shirt then she grinds her hips with mine.

"Ugh..... Damn baby you want me badly?" I whispered huskily to her ear.

I groaned when I began to grind my hips on her hips, she moaned when our lower regions rubs together. I move up and start kissing her lips passionately our tongues rubbing together after some time passed we parted when we needed air.

"Hehehe.. Are you sure that's its not the other way around?" she gives me a mischievous look

I give her a playful glare and attacked her neck again, she moans out my name as she runs her hands through my dark locks again further arousing me more.

"Levi..."

_'oh, how I yearn to make you scream out my name'_

I started to take off my pants and left only my boxers on, I shuddered when our skins touched and it felt hot, very hot yet it felt great in amazing way. I kissed her soft lips once again, the assassin grinds her nude hips on my clothed dick harder as she grinds her hips with mine I moaned in her mouth I responded by humping on her and she let out a moan, but it covered up by our intense kissing. I continue to dry hump her and this time she moaned out my name.

"Levi~"

' _If only I could make love to you, so I can show you how much I desire you, how much you turn me on. I want to show you that I want to start a family with you.'_

The room was getting too hot, our panting got more erratic; heavier, I began caressing her face, my hands roamed to her back undid her bra then her bandages that keep her breasts in place, when in finished undoing her bandages I saw her large and when I mean large I mean HOLY FUCK THEY ARE HUGE!! I don't mind at all since I am a guy and yea you get the rest...... they need two of my hands if I want to hold them. I've got to say they are the softest pair of boobs I've ever touched aside from their softness they have this firm feeling to it meaning that her breasts are in perfect shape and form. I wouldn't mind using them as pillows though maybe if she'll give me a..... no I don't think she'll let me. I began to suck her breasts, I moaned in her mouth when my tongue is massaging her right nipple, sucking it, biting it as I massage her right nipple I massaged her left nipple

"Levi~" The assassin gasps out moaning louder than she did before. Her moans are like music to my ears and I felt my dick twitching, pushing itself on her lips of her pussy.

_' Everything about you drives me insane, I want to feel your smooth skin on my body despite your battle scars your still beautiful and exotic, the way you speak is an absolute turn on.'_

Everything was like a fucking fire in the room, our skins touching drenched in sweat and my clothed dick was throbbing so damn much that it hurts so bad yet it felt amazing; painful, but amazing nonetheless. I wanted nothing more than to give her a hard, rough, wet, fucking, I would do her so roughly that she won't have the strength to leave my bed side. I wanted to feel her wet, soft, hot, and possibly tight walls tighten around my dick as she has her cums and I follow in suit, I want her to moan my name, scream my name out loud so everyone would know that she's taken by me. I want to feel her hot moist pussy on my dick as she rides me clawing my back and chest as she bounces on my dick. Now that I'm thinking about it she's incredibly old true, but that doesn't mean that she knows a trick or two in pleasuring a man and herself included.

"Levi.."

_' wait a minute......'_

"Levi..."

_'Fuck'_

"Levi!!!!!"

I felt something warm, soft, heavily callused, yet it has some smoothness in it was the assassins' right hand on my left cheek, she has a look of concern as she gently pats my cheek.

"Hey are you ok?" she says concerned.

I looked at her oddly and gave her my reply

"Tch, yes I am. Why are worried idiot?"

"Well, you looked completely zoned out and I was worried. sooooooo... yea."

"Hm, I see."

"Well... if that's the case Levi then lets sit down and enjoy the show." the assassin tells me as she sits down and looks out at the window.

"Do you know who is going to win the fight?" I ask her curiously as I make my way to her direction and take a seat next to her.

I see that the assassin closes her eye then her beautiful and define eyebrows scrunching up as if she was thinking, after a minute of thinking she opened her eye.

" I am not entirely sure Levi...... However I can say that it could end in three ways

 One: it could end in a tie.

 Two: the Titan might end up killing everyone.

Three: it could be possibly a set up match, knowing the 'Titan' he can pay a great deal of money if he wants to have his way." she tells me as she shrugs her shoulders and pays close attention to the fight that is going to happen soon.

" So in other words we don't know who's going to win well, that's just great. Aren't you worried in anyway? Mainly I see that you aren't fazed in the slightest way." I tell the assassin as I look at her.

_'The assassin must have a plan to win her next battle, I wonder what the hell is her plan to win this match.'_

As I let my thoughts drift on how the assassin was going to win the fight against her opponents in the next match, I couldn't help, but feel this very uneasy feeling in my stomach like something is going to happen something horrible is going to happen when the love of my life is going to fight that monster. My thoughts were distracted for a moment when I heard the assassin give a gentle chuckle.

"hehehehehehe... Oh Levi, I ALWAYS have a plan when it comes to well anything in my daily life. I didn't live this long for nothing you know. I mean sure when I was in my youth I thought having plans is pretty stupid, but then all that changed; I was doing a mission to free my fellow prisoners back then when I was a little girl growing up in the Underworld."

" Free them? From what?" I asked her curiously as I looked at the assassin intently eager to know more about her history.

 She sighed heavily before responding " Well, yea they were prisoners, but not your ordinary prisoners. They were children around 17 and below, most of them were kids around 12 and under, approximately 50% were kids just 5 years old to new born infants. On what I had to free them from was a horrid life of child prostitution, slavery, brutal experimentation, mental institutions, the list goes on, and let me tell you it's a long list." The assassin tells me warily

 I looked at her in shock and gave a low whistle

 _' Fuck........ This Underworld place sounds like a horrific place to live in_   _let alone to grow up in. The thirteen tails assassin and I have some similar qualities; we both grew up in a shitty ass place, seeing death and fighting constant battles just to live, eat, and drink. The only difference is that she grew up in an orphanage alone with only a few of the orphans being her friends and only family and then you have me. I've had my mother by my side, but...... Never mind.... I know that there are some slaves here and there in the Underground, but this Underworld sounds just plain awful. I'm curious on what this Underworld place looks like, then its settled I'll ask her what is that place.'_ I thought to myself as I've set my resolve.

" Oi, 'Blind Demon Warrior." I called to the assassin to get her attention and it did.

She looked at me in a odd manner probably because I called her by her arena name instead of assassin, then she answered carefully.

" Yes, Levi?" ( I completely forgot that reader-chan has a Spanish accent  soooooo........... Yea, shame on me ha...... *derps*)

" What is this 'Underworld' " I asked the assassin hoping that she would answer my question.

" Oh..... Well...... erm...." the assassin was hesitating as her left eye darted back and forth deciding whether or not to answer my question.

" Answer the damn question women." I said impatiently

That got the assassin pissed and she gave me a low warning growl. 

 _'Ok..... maybe that wasn't the best way to get her to answer my question great...'_  I thought to myself with irritation.

"Grrrrrrrr...... who the hell do you think you are demanding me to answer your question? I am not your girl to begin with dumbass." she said to me angrily.

I held my hands up in a surrender manner knowing that I can get castrated like that unlucky Red Skull leader when the assassin destroyed his balls..... I mentally swallowed nervously hoping that she doesn't do the same to me. I see the assassin studying me carefully trying to get some answer as to my question then she looked at me straight in the eyes as if she was looking into my soul. I stare at her eye and she leans closer to my face still looking at my eyes then she relaxes completely. I let out a silent breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding, can you blame me? when your staring face to face with the most dangerous person in the entire walls how would you feel? Scared as fuck that's what, especially when that person can kill instantly and brutally as well.

The assassin caught my attention when she gave a small "hn." as if she finally got her answer that she was looking for. She closed her beautiful left (e/c) orbs as she was thinking once again, after some time passed she opened her eye and heaved a heavy sigh almost as if she was wary or exhausted. I don't blame her for being so tired, I mean she looks like shit and she also looks like she hasn't slept so well at all. Now I am wondering as to where is the other two assassins are at. I remember as a little boy that the stories that my mother told was that the Thirteen Tails Assassin always had two other assassins by her side. Unfortunately I don't remember what their names are..... But my mother told me that they too have masks as well. One of them being another women like the thirteen tails, unlike the thirteen tails who has a wolf mask. She has a different mask a fierce looking cat with orange color and it has black strips on it, the other one is a man with a mask of a crow. 

The three assassins of legend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show me the love and I'll keep trying to post more chapters despite the great pain and discomfort I'll try to keep up lol. sounds good no? Thanks again guys :) LOVES YOU ALL!!!! <3


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooooo...... sorry for the very and I mean VERY long delay....  
> I had emergencies that involves family matters and apparently my dad got robbed the thieves stole his phone and money... for him being a dumbass he was possibly caught sleeping with another women that has a man or something idfk. Then my brother has gotten sick to the point where he collapsed and turned white, his lips turned blue, shaking like he was cold, sweating cold sweat, then he passed out. omfg that was the scariest shit in my life so far.. I haven't been this scared since I was thirteen which was about like.... 7 years ago. Car accident anyways sorry for the long delay and I hope you enjoy my story and chapters
> 
> Before I forget... This story DOES contain: MATURE, VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF DRUG USE, SEXUAL, DARK, GORY, CURSING, STREET LANGUAGE, GHETTO LANGUAGE, ETC... AND EXPLICET CONTENT ONLY!  
> VIEWERS DISCRESTIONS ADVISED  
> MATURE ADUIENCES ONLY  
> IF YOUR SENSITVE, SQUIMISH, OR UNEASY TO SUCH CONTENT PLEASE LEAVE.  
> Sorry I have to make sure that EVERYONE knows and doesn't say that I'm not putting a warning for those who are new n yea....  
> *coughs* ENJOY!!!!!

_**Key:** _

_**( Y/n) = your name** _

_**( L/n) = Last name** _

_**( F/n) = your full name** _

_**(h/c) = hair color** _

_**(e/c) = eye color** _

_**( h/l) = hair length** _

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'** _

_' Thinking'_

" Talking"

 

  _ **Levi's  P.O.V**_

As I was in deep thought I was brought back by the Assassin when she sighed once again heavily. It wasn't meant to annoy someone rather it was to describe on how the person was feeling, and she was feeling pure exhaustion and I can see how tired she looks from her eyes.

" Ok, so I don't know how to describe on how bad the Underworld REALLY is, but I can give you a small idea on how bad it is, and when I'm comfortable enough I'll tell the rest of the story sounds good?" The assassin asks me.

I nodded my head in understanding. ' Wonder what her ENTIRE life story is, but this will do for now even though I am dying of curiosity. She looks so hesitant though was her past really that bad? If so then I feel bad on forcing her to answer my question. I can't help it though I am so curious also I'm terrible when it comes to expressing something without me being vulgar.' I made a mental note to TRY and work on my expressions more without me being too vulgar. The assassin whistled at me and looked irritated, I looked at her with that same expression she has on her face challenging her to do that again.

" Ok, so you want to know how violent the Underworld really is?" The assassin inquired me.

I was hesitant for a moments since from the tone of her voice it was dead serious and I didn't like the sound of it. I was almost afraid to truly know what this Underworld is capable of.

" Well Levi? I'm waiting and I don't have all day mister." The assassin tells me impatiently

I stay quiet for a moment longer thinking longer and in the end I nodded. The assassin was shocked at first, but immediately recomposed herself. I thought she was going to say something instead she just yawned..... She fucking yawned what. The. Fuck..... I was going to say something, but she raised her right dark skinned hand with her rosy palm to my face as if she was telling me not to jump any crazy conclusions just yet. So, I kept my mouth shut even though I wanted to say something and throw some cursing here and there. I'll never admit it to anyone, but she looks pretty cute when she yawns. She almost looks like a little girl especially with that tiny teardrop that has formed on her left eye.

" Aye ya aye, sorry I was so damn tired and I couldn't hold back a yawn for much longer. So, apologize for my unexpected yet rude yawn."

" You need to sleep more idiot, it's not healthy for you not getting enough sleep." I chided the assassin

" The hell are you? My mom or something dude seriously? Alright I'll stop rambling on so........" The assassin's voice had drifted off then she scratched her head sheepishly after that she got a very serious expression. A look in her eye that playfulness no longer exists, but a grim and serious look it was almost like she was going to tell someone that a friend or close to them has died.

" The Underworld is kind of like the Underground except.... much worse.... MUCH, MUCH, WORSE than the Underground...." I was planning to ask the assassin on how bad this Underworld is, but she beat me right to it.

"Let's say that the Underworld is very grotesque in more ways than one... That's all I can say Levi. I'll tell you more when I am comfortable enough to tell you." The assassin tells me carefully looking out the window as she waits for the next battle to start.

I was wondering why the hell is the assassin choosing her words carefully, she's so reluctant to tell me. What the hell is she hiding from me? Her past is shrouded in complete mystery, she won't tell me more about the place she grew up in, and last but not least just what the fuck does her whisker markings on her face and dangerous looking teeth actually mean? I'm kind of worried that she might be some sort of monster... Even if she IS a monster I wouldn't despise her or fear her, none of those horrid thoughts most people would have, but not me. I love her and I wouldn't harm her hell I wouldn't dream of harming her.

True she is the legendary Thirteen Tails Assassin, but she isn't evil, sinister, or a vicious monster that eats children, she's none of those things. I find her courage, her will to protect those who can't protect themselves or are too afraid to defend themselves quite amazing. Not many people would do that, hell not even assassins would protect the helpless, Yet the Thirteen tails assassin does and she doesn't hesitates to risk her life just to save a innocent, defenseless human being. What's more is that people would attempt to repay her back and she gently denies their offer of gratitude whether it be food or money she doesn't accept their offers rather she gives them money, food, and clean clothes that she stole from the rich pigs of Sina or she would make the clothing and give it to the poor.

She also has an incredible knowledge on how to heal the sick or injured, What's more is that under her care NO lives where lost when they were being treated by the thirteen tails and her companions. It's almost like they are a god and goddess sent from the heavens to help humanity during our time of need. During the plague two new doctors came to help out and with The thirteen tails and her two companions helping the sick when the plague was killing people above ground. The news of the plague was loose here in the Underground and everyone wasn't too worried since no one comes to this shit hole and here there is plenty of illness always on the loose. Anyways in the end both the assassins and the doctors has saved lives even the ones who are in their deathbeds waiting to die, but were spared. I always admired the thirteen tails the most though, she has this unique yet calming atmosphere she carries on her. I don't know how to explain it, but just seeing her hell; even being close to her side by side I feel so calm and relaxed. How the hell she does that I don't know, but I wish that she would tell me more about herself so I can know her better. For the time being I'll have to be patient and once she is comfortable enough she'll tell me about her life story as she promised.

" So, brat" I said breaking the assassins watchful eye. she quirks her left eyebrow up as to question me before she replied

" Yes, Levi" she says in her beautiful voice.

I cleared my throat before I say anything otherwise it'll come out dirty and perverse.

" Why do you speak like that?" I said bluntly.

The assassin looks at me oddly like I some freak or something and said; " Speak? what do you mean speak like that?" she questions me

" I mean as to why do you speak so.......... differently." I question the assassin.

"Uh......That is because I have my Spanish accent. I am a different race of people Levi" She tells me. So the assassin is a different race huh? That explains much.... I decided to ask more questions.

" So.........." I drawled out

" you are a different race huh? Is that why you speak like that? Also why do you have dark colored skin? Also what is this Spanish? Is it a dead language?" I asked out of curiosity The assassin scratched her head sheepishly

" Well, you see English isn't my first language hence my Spanish accent. As for my dark skin color it makes up for who I am. I am not going to tell you about my ethnicity just yet Levi. That story will be for another time in the future." I blew out some air on my bangs as the assassin left me waiting again...... I was going to ask her some questions but that damn loud ass referee has caught both of our attentions.

We looked out the window and see a fat man on the ring he looked like his mid twenties or thirties, he has this dirty blond hair with grease on it, he has a messy beard with food crumbs on it and lastly he has blue eyes. I grimaced from the filth that pig has on him. I felt the assassin move, but I didn't know that she moved closer to me.

I feel her warm body then her hot breath on my ear when she whispered out " That guy belongs to a farm. I mean look at him, someone could mistaken him for a boar considering how hairy and filthy he is." the assassin snickered at her own joke and I smirked.

She has this crazy sense of humor, but that is funny and true.

I look at the assassin and I leaned in closer to her ear and whispered out " Your right someone could definitely mistaken him for a boar. Bastard needs at least a weeks worth of showering, I can smell him from here." I scrunch up my nose in disgust.

The assassin covered her mouth with her right hand as she tries to hide her laughter, but it came out as a bit wheezy from her trying to hide the laughter so hard. I look at her face and see a stray teardrop on her eye as she holds back her laughter. The assassin moves closer to me and smiles then I gave her my gentle smile and then I wiped the teardrop from her eye and she gives me a grateful smile. We looked back at the window hearing that referee babbling on. We both didn't realize it, but we are so close to each other that I can feel her curves of her body, and she can feel my muscular body on her. Neither of us were saying anything, we didn't move nor flinch at each others presence. Just enjoying the warmth and comfort that we brought to ourselves. Its like how couples would be together whenever I saw them while I was out stealing. I just wish that the assassin could accept my feeling for her.

_**(Y/N)'s P.O.V** _

"SO HERE WE ARE FOLKS!!!!!!! THE NEXT MATCH!!!! THE SHREDDER!"

A man about 5'9 has walked on the stage with multiple blades on him and when I mean multiple I mean over kill with the blades. The shredder has brown short shaggy hair, square face with yellowish tint in his eyes, a diagonal scar on his face it starts on his left eyebrow and ends on the right side of his face almost to the corner of his upper right side of his mouth, a diagonal scar on his left cheek, he has a surprisingly neatly kept mustache with some facial hair on him, giving him this sort of intimidation look complimenting his muscular build too.

"THE MADDOG!!!!!!" A man about 6ft walked on the stage standing with the Shredder. He is called the Maddog for a good reason, he looks like he has rabies for Christ sakes. The maddog has silver eyes, auburn dark hair with the devilock hair style, his face has rectangle shape. A chain around his neck with a lock in its place gives him the appearance of a savage beast, the Maddog sports a full grown beard too, hollow face with high cheek bones sticking out making him look like death or a malnourished animal, his clothes compromise of a torn shirt and trousers above the knee, he has an impressive body build though, and he has an X shape scar on his face courtesy of me when we fought. I'm a fucking epic ass women whenever I fight huehuehue

_**Author- san: "Damn reader-chan is a beast I fucking swear"** _

_**(Y/n): "Shut the fuck up bitch your just jealous." >:D** _

_**Author-san: "Whatever women t(-_-)  any ways shall we continue the story?"** _

_**(Y/n): " Oh shit!!!! I forgot my bad tehehehehe..." *rubs my head bashfully while sticking out my tongue*** _

"THE BONE CRUSHER!!!!!!"

A very burly man with heavy muscles walked on the stage next to the Maddog, the Bone Crusher has hazel eyes, messy choppy black hair, with a jawline beard growing on his face, his facial features are triangular with a serious look in his eyes, he is at least 6'7 tall, his clothing are a open button up shirt with its sleeves torn off revealing his broad chest and parts of his six packs too, his trousers are brown with leather boots much like Levi has, but a bigger size. The guy looks at the female audience and winks, there was one women in particular that he saw and sexually licks his lips. That unfortunate bitch the Bone Crusher licks his lips at was me...... This is what I get for being Latina, demon, archangel, and goddess. An incredibly sexy, beautiful, feisty, spicy Latina, demon, archangel, and goddess. The Bone Crusher made a kissing face at me and winks directly at me. I made a disgusting look on my face when the Bone Crusher keeps making flirtatious and lustful looks towards me as he sexually licks his lips. I scoffed at that man's pitiful attempt to get my attention. I felt Levi pull me close to him. I look down on him and to my surprise he was giving the Bone Crusher an icy look. It took all of my willpower not to laugh at the site of Levi being possessive and jealous. Even though we aren't a couple I find this shit too damn amusing and funny. I couldn't help it, but I snickered and it caught Levi's attention. He was looking directly at me then he was pulling me into a kiss, before his lips manage to connect with mine I grabbed his right hand with my right hand and gave it a painful squeeze and I heard that satisfied sound of Levi's right hand making a painful crunching sound.

_***CRUNCH*** _

I heard Levi grunting in pain then hissing. He took the gesture as to back off, he grunts again from the pain. Levi inspects his hand, flexes it to see if I hadn't broken his hand completely, satisfied that his hand isn't broken he then gives me an icy glare and I gave him an innocent look then I nonchalantly said 'whoops'. I turn my attention back to Bone Crusher ( I cant believe that I wrote broner instead of bone. Lol x'D ) and I see him smirking at the slightly injured Levi then winks at me again. Once again I made a disgusting face along with a noise that shows disgust and rolled my eyes at this stupid motherfucker. I heard a growl and I look down again to see that Levi wasn't happy in the slightest of ways. His gunmetal feline like eyes glaring at the Bone Crusher and the fighter gives Levi a death glare of his own. I sighed heavily and shook my head from side to side.

 _'Por qué yo tenga a tener mas pretendientes?'_ ( Why do I have to have more suitors?) I thought to myself irritated as hell.

**" Hmph, you ARE quite the catch after all pup. These male suitors of yours are getting ready to fight to the death. Let's see if one of them can get your heart. Unfortunately for them Levi is probably going to win or die trying. That little human is amusing to me, him being possessive and all. I can see the burning passion, lust, determination, and most of all love this little hobbit has for you. The hobbit might be small, but if he is smart like that irking mouse king. He can use his small size to his advantage and win this battle of dominance and your heart as well kid."**

I went to my mindscape in the deepest part of my psyche and met up with my tailed beast. Kopaka has a shit eating grin, sitting cross legged, he has his muscular arms crossed over his massive, broad, and muscular chest all while he was giving me an amusing look that made me rolled my eye at my cocky tailed beast.

 _' Oh god Kopaka you are a massive pervert.... ARGH!!! THESE ARE THE DAYS THAT I WISH THAT MY FOXY MATE VENTUS WAS ALIVE!!!!!! HIM AND OUR KIDS AS WELL! '_ I looked down and sighed heavily for the millionth time today, my heart aches for my mate and our fox kits/ wolf pups hybrid children.

Still looking down I then spoke ' _Kopaka I truly miss Ventus and our kids too...... I miss Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Vanitas, Xion, Lea, Yuffie, Roxas, and Namine.... I miss them dearly, if I wasn't so.... Short sighted then....... Then...... They would be alive and my family that I started with my mate, mi Corazon de mi vida, mi amor.....'_ ( My heart of my life, my love) I began feeling an ugly pain in me.... That pain has been haunting me for the past thousand years.

I heard Kopaka huff heavily too and I can tell he wasn't happy, nor mad..... Just solemn, I know he won't admit it to anyone hell not even to me, but he misses them too. Kopaka has grown fond of our crazy rag-tag crew that he was apart of and he enjoyed it. Us the freedom fighters causing mischief, driving the corrupt government mad whenever we eluded capture for their sick twisted pleasure, and us trying to save innocent lives convicted of crimes they have not committed or what's left of the good people helping us thirteen keyblade wielders escape from death, let's not forget kicking ass too, that's Kopaka's favorite thing aside from horrifically traumatizing people or other beings in general. Oh and Sadism I DEFINITELY can't forget that, Kopaka is extremely sadistic and cryptic too. I hate it whenever he is cryptic.

I looked at Kopaka and he looks at me before I could say anything he lifts up his massive paw. Bizarre really his paws and upper body resembles too much like a human being. Except it being covered in fur and all not to mention that his hands have incredibly sharp ass claws, but he knows how to use them for more delicate situations.

Kopaka looks at me and says: **"Kid"** Kopaka says using the most softest tone I have only heard once or twice in my life time so far. I was staring into his crimson blood red eyes, those eyes glows in the dark giving him a demonic and sinister look. A creature that haunts the realm of the living and the realm of the dead, yet those eyes alone can be mysterious and captivating enticing you to look into those beautiful ruby eyes. Those eyes of his appear to be a shade darker than blood itself.

Kopaka looks at me and smiles sadly **" Levi is POSSIBLY your new mate you are meant to be with and start a family."** I laugh bitterly at Kopaka's gentle words.... as I shook my head gently from side to side. He looks at me, but says nothing, and Kopaka knows exactly why that's the reason he stayed quiet.

I then said in a quiet voice no more than a whisper. _' Kopaka me a keyblade wielder crossbreed with a human is FORBIDEN, besides you know all too well as to why I can't be with Levi. He'll want to have a family, kids I mean...... I just I can't......'_ I look down to my belly and placed my left prosthetic hand on it right above where my womb is located. Hot tears were attempting to form in my eye, but no luck I have cried as much as my tear ducts could produce.

_***MEMORY SEQUENCE: GOVERNMENT TOP SECRET FACILITY*** _

In a secret government facility at an unknown located screaming, cries of pure agony, and other unimaginable sounds emanates from the cold corridors.

The screaming was from various young people one of which was me and my dear friends and fellow Keyblade bearers/containers has once again echoes. The sounds of buzzing from a saw or other type of machinery echoes throughout the halls leaving the new and inexperience scientists literally trembling in pure fear as they overhear loud screaming of agony, cries, or stifles of pain, but there was sounds of moaning so the new and fresh off of school scientists don't know what's going on, but the older ones tell them not to get in the way, ask, or intervene other wise it'll be death as punishment or worse being the new subjects to mankind's sick and twisted plots to make the world a "Utopia" or so they say; it's all bullshit, lies, and deception. What mankind has done is crossing the line between the realm of the God, the realm of the Netherworld, and the realm in between.

That was going to be mankind's greatest downfall.

            Their horrific mistake that'll leave permanent scars in histories record books.

                         Perhaps it'll be forgotten and lost throughout the millennia.

                                  However a grim reminder of the past that'll haunt the future if humanity doesn't straighten up then histories greatest mistakes will be unveiled once again. 

I cried and shouted pleas then it turned into death threats at those cruel, sick twisted as fuck, monstrosity, vile, truly diabolical scientist and those who they followed tortured and killed my friends.... My family..... I witness my children die right before my eyes then I was force to kill my husband..... His blood stains on my hands..... That horror of my friends deaths being tortured in the most evil way possible, that horror of my husbands death us forced to fight against him.... Me no control over my body however in my deepest part of my psyche where I can only watch the horror as my body attacks my husband. He didn't attempt to fight back he loved me far too much to even consider to strike down on me or hit me. Two lovers a husband and a wife who love each other far too much to hurt one or the other, that alone made the entertainment for those sickos even the more better. The pure horror when my hands were raising high above my head, then everything starts to slow down, I see the sadness in my husbands eyes as my hands came down tearing his skin as crimson starts to pool out of his wounds. In my subconscious I was screaming, crying, attempting to stop my own body before I ended the light that I had left in this cruel life I was brought into, the cruel loneness that I had dealt since I was young was agonizing.

I hated being alone because being alone meant that I had nothing and I mean ABSOULTELY nothing, but me and the evil sins, the dark tendrils that attempts to pull me into diabolical temptations that Satan tries to give me. That sweet and easy offer was too damn tempting, the easy road, a quick and easy life, but it has a sinful price.... Me losing my place in the heavens along with my constellation. Giving into those vile yet sweet and delicious temptations would also mean that I won't be able to stand side by side along with my precursors and ancestors before me. While attacking my husband my eye was crying. I was CRYING as I was ending my loves life and he was crying as well.... There were a few times I stopped myself, but the control those vile white coats scientist had on me was too much.

In the end I shed as much tears as I could at the death of my husband, the deaths of my friends, and the death of my 6 hour old twin boys, that horror of my children's, husbands, and friends, death haunts me until the day I die.... I often wondered what have I done to deserve this type of punishment? Does me being born, being alive; existing in general a sin? Why can't Keyblade bearers and other beings coexist in peace? Why do they hate us so? The more specific reason is WHY does the human race hates us so damn bad? The punishment wasn't over even with the loss of everyone dear to me, but to those mad men it wasn't enough....

The other tailed beast weren't subjected to the brutality that the last of the remaining Keyblade bearers had to endure, rather they witness the pure agony everyone had to endure. Since the beasts were sealed within us they were safe for now. There is a catch though, should their containers die the Keyblade bearers' corpse are pulled out of the cell or wherever they died at and transport their lifeless body into a special part of the secret government facility where their tailed beast get extracted and from there the beasts are forced as their slaves. Since everyone strongly believes that they don't have any emotion or feelings just like Keyblade bearers as well. Once extracted they are restrained with they same properties as the slave band I have on my right bicep rendering them unable to use their powers and abilities. With the spear of the Eternal Paths it then is pierced through the heart of the tailed beasts causing them to go into this trance and it makes them obey their masters only. They are going to be used for war and use their power to maker their creation function, but it needs all thirteen of the tailed beasts power for it to function.

Those leeches, sycophants, and parasites they forced to me to be subjected to horrible experimentations, surgeries, organs being pulled out of my body then placed back in, new drugs being tested on me to see if any of them can get me to talk or could kill me. Those drugs invading into my system as my body goes into overdrive, my eyes turning bloodshot red, my pupils shrinking into their smallest forms then turning large as they could possibly be the cycle repeats over and over again, my irises of my once (e/c) turns a ghost white then a sick yellow, or a phantom blue. My body starts to convulse uncontrollably resembling a severe seizure as my mouth foams or it foams blood, my eye rolls at the back of my head as I grunt from the pain and struggling from the toxins that courses into my body, struggling to breath I felt like drowning, EVERYTHING felt as if I was being burned alive there are times that the drugs made me feel like I was being eating alive or having a creature in me as it claws my mind, my body, my soul, tearing it apart as it slithers into me and destroying what little sanity I have left in me.

Those first five years I would scream in pure hot as magma agony scorched me, the pain was overloading my mind, the smell of blood whether it be fresh, old, or decaying it consumed my senses, being knocked unconscious and thrown into this large metallic pool filled with ice cold water leaving me to struggling to breath. The torment seemed eternal... After dealing me with the usual experimentations I felt like lead. I couldn't move my body, I couldn't speak from constantly screaming so much, I couldn't form proper and coherent words or sentences if I did they just came out so badly raspy or just small mumbles.

Everything hurt so damn much it even hurt to think, it hurt to move, basically EVERYTHING hurts. Aside from the pain there was extreme numbness, severe hemorrhaging from my eye, ears, and mouth from the side effects of the drugs they pooled into my bloodstream. However rest of the 10 years was pure hell. I was electrocuted with 200,000 voltage, the electricity amplified the drugs effect making me convulse uncontrollably, often times they would use extremely high pitch ultra sonic frequency noises and leave me for days with no end it was pure madness due to me having extremely sensitive hearing and such. The scientists were monitoring if my heart would give out from such a high electricity, but it didn't it just made it race 1,999 bpm then after an hour it returns into its normal beats of 85 bpm although once and a while my heart would beat abnormally or would go into a sinus rhythm then return to its normal rhythm.

I was dissected from the neck a bit from the trachea down and all the way too dangerously close to my reproductive organ, just one more inch until it reached it. Whenever they dissected me I was aware of every slice, every severed nerve, every single tug of my flesh pulled away from my bones until darkness greedily taken me. Darkness and pain, a thousand other sensations as they probed my cerebrum examining my work. Those scientists wanted to see what makes me so 'tick' so they got their scalpel and began to make incisions on my head after removing my scalp they then began to get a saw and cut my skull so they can get to my brain, once that was done they brought out their syringes with some sort of unknown substance in the vails. They inject the chemical into my brain and boy did it hurt, even with my advance pain tolerance and combat KI training it wasn't enough to keep me from feeling agony.

I wanted to scream, thrash, DO SOMETHING to get this pain to stop. I didn't though I contained everything in, not making a sound whatsoever I had enough with these madmen. I had enough of their bullshit, so I decided to stay quiet swallowing EVERY ounce of noise that would being those motherfuckers joy and pleasure. Hell there is actually a couple that literally gets an orgasm from me and my friends screaming in pure agony. It made me sick to my stomach, I wanted nothing more than to tear them apart since they were pissing me off tremendously. Seriously though they would have sex whenever we were screaming in pain or fucking masturbate.

These guys are the definition of sick and twisted. I don't recollect their names, but I feel like I need to even though I don't want to.

 Thus I decided for the of my time at the facility I'll keep my tongue in check. The days that I once screamed in pain has ceased entirely they weren't too happy with me staying quiet, but truth be told I wanted to scream so damn bad, I did no such thing, not a whimper, nor groan, or gasp. I didn't even wince from the stinging sensations that was starting to weaken my mental strength. Nothing, just silenced and the sound of my wheezing and murmuring coming from my weak lungs and severely weak, dry, and raspy throat.

One day I managed to escape my confines of my cell, unfortunately I ended up getting recaptured once again. The punishment I received was horrible since I killed 35 scientists, 55 of their experiments that they did on unfortunate souls whether they be demon, man, beast, or even an angel I killed them. Oh, did I mentioned that I also destroyed billions of dollars worth of equipment and other machinery too? No? Well now you know. Anyways the punishment was me getting brutally beaten until I was dark black and blue, drowned, electrocuted for six hours with 600,000 volts, I was given no nourishments or fluids and feeling your own muscles eat themselves away was maddening. With all of those brutal punishments I was dealing with it was weakening my mental barriers even more. The scientists were even coming close to finishing with me, the crazy couple wanted to deal a 'special punishment' to me and I was on edge, for I have no idea what the fuck they are planning. I just wanted to die already, those people have taken everything away from me. I have nothing left, no reason to live, no will to keep going, just ending my life was a far more relief than punishment.

The twisted couple made their way to me and I looked at their faces and I snarled, but it resulted of me coughing out blood and with it some thick blood clots too they look like a hacked out my liver due to it's dark red color and hanging on the corner of my mouth making look like I coughed out my internal organ kind of like mucus except it being unpleasant and bloody too. Even though I was so severely malnourished, brutally beaten beyond recognition, littered with brutal scars from the constant dissection opening my scars then suturing them close and the process is constantly repeated; aside of the dissection the scientist would add a special chemical to cause my body to have these scars I bear, Hell even my internal organs have scars on them too.

Long story short, the deranged couple got me cuffed to a metallic table with a adjustable settings that allows me vertical or horizontal with multiple monitors that oversees how is my brainwave activities, heartbeats, etc. The women had gotten a scalpel and smiled sickly that gotten my stomach cold. The ice cold blade starts to pierce my skin as the blade sliced my flesh fresh crimson soon followed in place, the women starts to smile as blood pools out of my surgically opened body, she kept slicing me until she stopped right above my reproductive organ after she was done she starts to skin me leaving the dark red muscles or what's left of my muscles in their awake. The man then starts to get a surgical saw and starts to cut the top of my sternum and ribs. The putrid smell of burning bone and bone marrow was nauseating once he had finished it left my organs completely exposed to whatever sick fantasies they have planned. I got nervous and immediately the heart monitor and brainwaves starts to beeping a bit faster showing my increased heartrate and increase in brain activities. Under normal circumstances I don't get nervous at all since it's the normal scientists cutting me open, but when the sick and twisted couple comes in that changes everything.

They never did dissected anyone unless they plan to do something so cruel, so sinister, so fucked up on so many levels, its just plain inhumane overall. I hate it when my gut is right, they began to pull out of my internal organs as I watched my stomach literally churns. My heartrate was attempting to accelerate, but I barely manage to keep it in check as my heart was frantically trying to beat faster than the normal 85 BPM the twisted couple saw my heart monitor then my actual heart. I was nervous, anxious, hell I'm even fucking scared so damn bad.... Yea something horrible is waiting for me I can feel it, taste it, and smell it. The women was the most happy though, she enjoys feeding off of my fear. I don't even fucking know if she's a goddamn human. I snapped out of it and gave her my most menacing death glare I could possibly give to anyone, the couple didn't flinched just giggled like a bunch of school girls. They soon stopped giggling when I started to emanate from me, a low, raspy, deep, wheezy, and vicious warning growl, with me being surgically opened they turned their attention to my vocal cords and sees that the organ is rumbling and vibrating causing the sound to be produced. The women looks at me with glee and then she cackles like the psychotic slut she it, that got me furious then she immediately stops laughing and turns to her boyfriend and tells him to begin the organ removal procedure. My blood froze in my veins, capillaries, and arteries, my mind stopped processing everything that is going on around me, my breathing stopped, and my heart has stopped beating literally too.

The monitors where beeping frantically as my heartbeat has ceased, my brainwave activities has ceased entirely, everything has ceased all I could hear is the dull and distorted sounds and voices. 

I have no idea why did everything in me stopped functioning, but my gut feeling has gotten worse to the point where I want to vomit. With horror eyes that's when I see them getting closer to me and starts to pull out my large and small intestines, my colons followed suit, they kept pulling out my organs until they have found what they are looking for; my uterus. My eye widens with pure fear, just what the fuck were they going to do? I was afraid to find out, I regain myself and the women was reaching for my uterus as her husband starts to moan at the site. I strained my neck to the left and see that he is masturbating revealing his large, hairless, very veiny and harden cock. I scrunched up my face and nose in disgust what a pathetic and twisted human being. I immediately turned my attention to the women and my eye widens at the close proximity her face is at; she was so close to me that I can feel her breath on my lips feathering it as she gently exhales. That was getting me really and I mean REALLY sick to my stomach, I tried to push myself further onto the ice cold steel examination table, but no dice. I was so scared on what the hell that deranged women could do to me while I was restrained. I see the women cackling and then she moves her face too close to my ear, I immediately grew tense then the women whispered to me that she's going to enjoy every second of this. I felt my stomach churn horrifically, I wanted to run, fight, DO SOMETHING ANYTHING to stop this nightmare. The women looks at my horrified face as I sweat cold sweat and she gives me a sickly sweet smile. I see her hand with the bloody scalpel traveling down to my uterus, I was freaking out so bad internally. I did my best to keep an emotionless façade, but with everything going on it was proven rather difficult to do so. I hear her man moaning even more louder as the disturbing sound of his cock covered in pre-cum making squelching noises along with his desperate moans and panting signifying his close climax. The women then gropes my uterus rather harshly that I barely managed to swallow down a pained whimper, she then uses her scalpel and then I looked with horrified eyes that she starts to slice my uterus, womb, cervix, everything that my reproductive organ had on its deposal is no longer there any more. That's when I realized that I was receiving a complete [hysterectomy](http://hoptechno.com/hysterectomy.jpg), I started to roar out loud throwing death threats at the sick women.

_**( ok sooo... there are multiple hysterectomy on the link, but the procedure reader-chan had to endure was the B of the total hysterectomy and you see what is taken from reader-chan.)** _

She took no heed of it with me being restrained, and in a weak state she was free to do as she pleases. I continued to roar out at the women, but she continued to do the hysterectomy procedure and cackled. It took and hour, but she removed my reproductive organs completely leaving me completely barren, I could no longer give birth to children nor even bear offspring.

                                                                                                                      I..

                                                                                                                             am...

                                                                                                                                       worthless....

I am not going to lie the entire procedure was gut wrenching to watch and the pain, goddammit it was unbearable. I watched in pure horror as the sick twisted slut held my bloody uterus along with the fallopian tubes, ovaries, everything that I needed to make and bear a child. She held it high almost as if she had performed a sacrifice at a sacrificial alter. I couldn't believe it, she really did remove my reproductive organ. The twisted viper then place my reproductive organ on the steel surgical tabletable with a sickening splat. Her man made an incredibly loud moan when he saw that and I heard something splattering on the floor. I'm betting my prosthetic limbs that is probably his semen hitting the ground. I then heard panting after some time has passed the sounds of clothes shuffling came into my hearing level. He probably was putting on his clothes sick ass pig.

She looked at me, I had my head lowered where she can't see my face. I didn't realize it, but I started  to cry once again. Within me I made a vow, this sick viper WILL PAY DEARLY, as I vowed that her death will be agonizing slow and brutal she cackles like a true mad women almost as if she is the devil itself. That viper will die, her and her man will perish their bones will be turned into ashes, their bodies rotting in hell, and their souls will burn for all of eternity. They will die for taking me away from my friends, brutally killing my kids just 6 hour old, killing my friends kids who were only 1 year old, forcing me to kill my husband, and taking away our freedom. As I was making the vow she then started to make her way towards my direction and gave me a psychotic smile, once she was close enough she brought out some sort of odd looking black bottle with an unknown substance in it. I gave her a weary look despite everything I'm feeling in me I gave her my most vicious growl. She stopped and stared at me, then she smiled once again it was sickening to see that smile of hers, I had to remain strong no matter what that bitch's death will be agonizing I swear that on my own life even if I'll die trying.

The viper then got closer to me and I snarled at her when she got too close to my face then placed her hand right on my left eye that's when I made my move. With incredible speeds faster than light I violently bit her hand and instantly felt her warm, metallic, and coppery blood was pooling into my dry mouth as she desperately tries to break free screaming bloody murder, she was punching, clawing, and was currently attempting to reach for her bloody scalpel that sliced my reproductive organ out of me, she couldn't reach it. She was screaming I felt alive; never have I thought that hearing that bitch screaming would be so soothing to me her delicious blood was satisfying quenching my extremely dry throat and mouth, I bit even harder letting my naturally long, sharp, and lethal canines sinking into her flesh even further into her left hand. I felt more of the red, sacred, and metallic blood flowing into my mouth even more, her delicate bones breaking under so much pressure; muscles, tendons, and nerves being shredded by my teeth for once I was grateful for having such lethal jaws and teeth. I heard her man immediately rushing to her side trying to pry my jaws from that viper's hand. I viciously growled again and began to shake my from left to right much like an animal would when they want to rip something apart. The viper's man then came with a sedative and was aiming it for my jugular vein, I timed it perfectly and right before the hypodermic needle could even touch my neck I let go of the woman's hand and barely to move my head just in time, then I violently bit the man's hand. He howled in agony, his hot blood the taste of copper was once again filling up my dry mouth. I truly hate to admit this, but his blood along with the viper tastes........ delicious.. 

I wanted more blood.... If they are humans then I'm committing a crime, an immoral act, a sin just drinking, tasting, and devouring human blood. I have a demon heritage and it's a curse having such a sinful heritage, I am cursed to drink blood any type would do, but if I were to even have a droplet of human blood on my tongue then I'll lose control and harm that person, and my demon heritage would cloud my mind and judgement as I'll want to satisfy my demonic side of human blood. As the man let out a blood curdling scream the women then rushed to the surgical table retrieving a hammer then hit me in the back of my head. A disturbing crack echoed the metallic walls I let go of the mans hand, silence has filled the air as both of the scientists stayed quiet waiting for my reaction. I felt my hot blood flowing from my injuries and the new injury followed by a painful blunt head trauma. 

The monitors were going wild, beeping frantically, the other scientist make their way towards to tend the viper and her man's injuries, but they refused one of the stupid scientist was persistent, but it resulted of the viper drawing out a [SMG](http://admin.abc.sm/upload/2365/catalogodinamico/prodotti/img_431850_15110888816-3.jpg) hidden in her thigh and shot the scientist on his head; blood and brain matter flew all over the place making splattering sounds and the body hitting the cold, hard ground. Silence once again filled the air and I was straining my ears doing my best to remain conscious, but it was too damn difficult. I just wanted to sleep, exhaustion, sleep deprivation, the constant abuse and torment was staining my body and mind severely I don't know how much time I have left before I kick the bucket for good. I was panting heavily, my mind was disoriented, blood loss was getting to me, and the viper was walking to me then I weakly raised my head and see that she was raising the hammer high above her head and strikes me down harshly on my head again, once again a disturbing crack fills the atmosphere. Stars starts to fill my vision, more blood was flowing from my injuries. I had to swallow the noise of pain and agony otherwise I'll never forgive myself for showing her satisfaction of me being in too much agony.

I clenched my jaw so damn hard that it'll be sore for the next few years. The viper was panting heavily as her hand kept bleeding out and I just barely peeked my eye open and smirked, that did it. The viper was furious with me and I couldn't help myself, but chuckled menacingly at her anger. She quickly ran to the surgical table and from there she went to the surgical table and got it the black unknown substance. Little did I know was that substance would leave me unable to reverse the damage and I would be unable to make and bear a child. She poured the burning chemical in me where my once reproductive organ was at, the chemical burned my injuries so damn horrendous that I almost screamed, the viper kept pouring it in my body until the bottle was empty. The entire time she was smiling a twisted smile, I grit my teeth so damn hard I could've sworn that they cracked from the extreme pressure I've put them through. Not once I screamed though out the entire ordeal no sound from me, although I was shaking from the extreme pain. The last thing I saw was the viper getting her bloody scalpel with her bloody hand then making her way back towards me, slowly raising her bloody scalpel with her bloody hand. I was still dazed pretty bad, but I somehow managed to see the scalpel making its way to my left and only eye... I was too dazed to know that there was wires with hooks or pincers were keeping my eye lids open the bloody scalpel was so dangerously close to my eye that I can see the tip, the bloody blade was moving up, down, left, right, so damn slow I was on edge. The entire time my heart was beating hard and fast, the mon I don't have a single clue as to what the hell is this crazed and twisted women could do to me.

The viper moved the blade away from me completely smiling psychotically as she was heading back to the bloody metal surgical table, she then got out a thin and long nail with her trusty hammer that she bashed me on my skull. The viper started to walk towards me, each step that her high heels made was killing me, I feel like she's the grim reaper in a fucked up human form her heels made a clicking sound as they ricochet off the steel walls that serve as my torturing room. The eerie footsteps continue to bounce off the walls as she made her final steps closing in on me much like a predator that is coming in for the kill after toying its quarry, ironic really the formidable predator has now became the prey. A predator like myself fearless, vicious, and aggressive is now a victim to this woman's sick fantasies. I feel vulnerable, weak, and insignificant, the mighty container of the thirteen tails demon wolf is now a quarry while her once prey is now the predator standing before the weaken predator. The viper was now face to face with me and got the nail setting it on my eyeball on the top where a gap was made then she got her bloody hammer.

The viper then smiled sickly as she tapped the hammer on my eye once feeling the cold metal on my eye ball as it slowly pushes out my eye, another tap the nail sinks in deeper into my eye socket, one more tap and out goes my eye the last thing I saw was the viper grinning twistedly, she tapped the nail then darkness came in my sight.

_***MEMORY SEQUENCE ENDED*** _

_**HOLY SHIT!!!! THAT WAS DARK! Who knew reader-chan's past was dark? 0.0** _

_**sorry for the long chappie and yea.. xP** _

_**OH, YEA!  ok so... Memory sequence is to see what has happened in (Y/n)'s past. Kind of like a flashback, but I wanted to use it since it sounded better than a us constantly using the word flashback. I think the proper word to describe reader-chan's past is memory sequence since were seeing (Y/n)'s past and all plus she's 5,298 years old it can be used to depict her life's past. pretty crazy huh?** _

_**(Y/n): Seriously?! Why the fuck do you have to bring up that bitch again Author-san? Not to mention bringing up my past I don't want people to know dipshit!!!!** _

_**Author-san: The readers have a right to know women. Your fucking past is too clouded and everyone is dying to know about you at least. So..... PWEASE BEAR WITH ME READER-CHAN!!!!  D'x** _

_**(Y/n): Whatever perra...** _

_**Author-san: ouch... TT~TT** _

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BPM: Beats Per Minute
> 
> Reviews are welcomed  
> Please comment that is ALWAYS helpful for me so I can improve better
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? please let me know guys!


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing to say expect I don't own anything and etc.... Also there will be words like gangster language and street language in this story since reader-chan is from a crazy life style and she was growing up in a ghetto hood you know? BTW I'm using our street slang and such in this story. Any who enjoy PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!

_**"** _ **Demon talking"**

_**' Demon Thinking'** _

_"_ _Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

**_' Demon D-Link Thinking'_ **

_' D-Link thinking'_

**Previously on United We Stand, Divided We Fall:** _**The last thing I saw was the viper grinning twistedly, she tapped the nail one final time then darkness came in my sight.** _

_*** MEMORY SEQUENCE ENDED*  ( Reader-Chan's mindscape)**  _

_** ** _

  _ **(Y/n) P.O.V** _

I was pulled out of my haunting past when the referee yelled. "HERE WE HAVE THE BONE RIPPER TWINS!!!!!"

I gasped still in my mind scape with my tailed beast and he was looking at me with pure concern in his crimson eyes. I know I can't lie to Kopaka he saw everything that I had to go through, the agonizing pain I had to endure, the severe metal trauma that caused me to have insomnia well I've had insomnia before, but it gotten unbelievably worse and an unpleasant one at that. I felt a bit sick to my stomach when I was lost in the horrific trauma of my past, and the former life I once lived back then especially when I was growing up in the Underworld. Fucking hell I just want to regurgitate what's left of my stomach contents.

I heard Kopaka huffing at me and his breath hits me hard, blowing my hair, rustling my clothes and making me squint my eye a little due to some dryness that hit me from his breath. I smirked mischievously deciding to mess around with my partner and scrunched up my nose in disgust feigning that his breath stinks when it actually doesn't. Kopaka might be the Lord of demons, well technically he was originally one of the master of eternal paths or God's companion; God's guardians, but when he was crucified Kopaka hated humans and went on a killing spree.... When God was resurrected he had no other choice, but to send Kopaka to Gehenna and from there he was dubbed the Devil or Satanic wolf, let me tell you something ever since that Kopaka has absorbed power of the fourteen tails his strength is so intense is that he even surpasses Satan and the Gods as well.

ANYWAYS!!!! Back to the main story Kopaka is surprisingly clean and often keeps his appearance in check meaning that he has great hygiene and dental care, how does he do it? I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!!!!

I secretly rubbed my hands together in a diabolical way in hopes of getting my tailed beast. All right (Y/n) old girl let see if you still got it. I immediately got into my acting mode in hopes of fooling with my tailed beast.

 _'Ewie, Kopaka your breath reeks like holy fuck nigga!! DRAGON'S BREATH OVER HERE!!!!!'_ I faked gagged fortunately it sounded realistic, I swatted my hand in front of my face attempting to get the horrible odor away even though his breath smells minty fresh I wanted to see if he'll take my bait. If he does I'm so going to die of laughter, not let him live it down, and he'll probably be furious at me, but worth it though.

Kopaka looks at me in bewilderment and checks his breath by placing the palm of his hand erm... paw.... humanoid.... hybrid.... WHATEVER YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!!! to his face, exhaling several times then sniffing it. Not smelling anything foul, but he was starting to get a bit on edge he looks at me in a death glare and growls.

 _ **"**_ **GGGRRRRRRRRRRR.... you damn runt your bullshitting me bitch."** Kopaka gives me another death glare, but this one is one of his ' I'll kick your insolent ass if your screwing with me.'

I wanted to snicker so damn bad, but I had to keep up with my façade otherwise I'll blow my cover and that's when shit really hits the fan. I took a deep breathe to cool my self down and instantly got back to acting.

 _' I don't know homeboy I mean holy fuck dude just what da hell you just ate fucker? Honestly something smells like feet bra.'_ I told my partner, but he scoffed and flipped me off go figure hahaha.

I sighed sadly and raised my hands up in a surrendering manner too bad I wanted to fool that nigga oh well I'm sure I'll get him next time, it's payback for trying to get me together with Levi even though he's awkward and OCD I'm not into him. Kopaka knows otherwise he often tries to persuade me into getting with Levi, true we did kissed and did erm... some sexual stuff, but honestly I'm not into him. I still have feelings towards Ventus and when I did that stuff with Levi I felt horrible on the inside, I feel like I just stabbed behind my husband's back even though he's been dead for thousands of years now I have a hard time trying to move on, but it's so damn hard when the person who you love, who taught you how to love, who comforted you when I needed the most, who was there during the good, the bad, and the down right ugly is gone forever and nothing can bring him back.

I am so damn confused now..... Just what the hell is Kopaka attempting? Is he really trying to get me and Levi together?

No a better inquiry I should ask myself is; do I truly feel something for this human?

Is this a one time fling he wants with me?

No, (Y/n) your stupid if he wants a onetime self-indulgence or the occasional fucking each others brains out until we can't get out of bed. He wouldn't be trying to earn my affections and proving himself to me that he is indeed a worthy strong male of being my mate. When Levi was giving the Bone Crusher a death glare and the fighter gave his own death glare right back I knew that Levi is willing to take him on and any other male suitors that wants to be with me, so he can demonstrate his strength and capabilities to me. I can see it in his steel-blue eyes that he wants more than a self-indulgence, he seriously wants to be my lover, judging from the body language he's been giving off he wants me to bear his offspring too. Tragically that truth about me unable to procreate will surface soon.

When? I have no idea, but it'll be bound to come up.

My eyebrows furrows while I was still in my mindscape. Little did I know was that Kopaka has an eyebrow quirked and he still has his arms folded across his chest pondering on something. My stomach starts to make odd movements. Why do I have a gut feeling that it'll happen when I am captured and sent to the survey corps?

Wha????.....  Whoa, back the fuck up... How the fuck do I even know that I'll be captured and be held safekeeping to the survey corps?

I sighed in bedevilment and looked down to my shoes pondering to myself: Do I want to start a new life with Levi by my side? After asking that question to myself I closed my eye in my subconscious where Kopaka sees me, while my eye in the real world remains open it looks like I'm zoning out or lost in a train of thoughts.

I sigh pretty vexed about my unanswered questions and scunnered on the whole situation as well. I truly don't know, but even if I somehow develop feelings towards Levi and we sleep with each other........ I can't be with him for starters it'll put him in extreme perilous situations that if my enemies get him then he'll more likely die. I can't take that venturesome assignment, with me being a Keyblade bearer hybrid I can't plus even if we're together it's a forbidden relationship between us. I won't lie it'll possibly be quite the epinephrine, but I can't be with him. I KNOW he'll want to try it out, but no.. the dangers involved in our relationship is far too predominate and hazardous. Not to mention that I am quite the eye catcher too. I am a perfect example of what EVERY male wants in a women and what they so fucking lust heavily for, so unfortunately for me I get a lot of unwanted attention from the male population whether it be human, demon, angel, other beings from different worlds and rarely I even catch the male gods attention it's pretty fucking annoying.

Though what peaks my curiosity is that I want to see how strong is Levi, not just physically, but mentally if we were to date I need to see if he can handle of the strains of our relationship. I KNOW for a fact that there is going to be hardships and a sea of trails being thrown at us. These tests are going to see if we can pull through and continue on this forbidden relationship, true it'll be shaky or uneasy for both of us and I won't sugarcoat it'll be uneasy for me due to me having so many enemies I made in my lifetime. Let's just say that being a Keyblade bearer and an assassin brings trouble and I mean trouble with a capital T, plus these things don't come with instructions you HAVE to be mentally prepared, physically sturdy, and spiritually strong to endure these extremely arduous trials.

Aside from the dangers and Levi warding off unwanted males there is going to be the raging turmoil when I fight against the Ruby Assassin and the Night Sky Assassin. The two assassins that I once called brother and sister. I'm afraid that we'll end up killing each other, thing is I don't want to kill them because we have a past together...

That history is that we trained and fought together back then. We were already a team, no not the assassin team, rather like squad mates we worked together for a very long time and we didn't get along at first, eventually we ended up putting aside our differences distaste towards one and another and worked as one unit; three completely different individuals, opposite sides of the coin and different attributes working as one. Three people fighting as one whole being. The only difference between myself, the Ruby assassin and the Night Sky assassin is that I was an assassin all my life due to my lineage; the Eagles path; the path of the Assassins I didn't chose nor I regret it. This life style chose me and I alone chose and continue to follow that path and they weren't assassins just yet.

One day they asked me if I can get them to be part of my assassin brotherhood. I said yes, but there were some requirements overall they understood. I had to give them the Assassin brotherhood initiation so they can become part of my resurrection of the long lost Assassin brotherhood, they accept it them and several more people who are willing to make a difference in history and bring in true peace, understanding, and freedom. Unlike the corrupts who achieve their goals from fear, hate, poverty, greed, oppression, and bloodshed of the innocents. We the Assassins are the ones who fight for liberty, peace, safeguarding the evolution of man, dedicating our lives to protect the ones we love, protecting the lives of innocents, and humanities freedom. We achieve our goals through love, its what binds our order together. 

In time however I learned that those who aspire fear has more devoted followers than those who preach love. In my younger years killing the big kingpins would achieve nothing without equal measure of fraternity. So when I was in my teenage years, I spent the years I was given and teaching men and women to think and act for themselves. First in the Underworld, then the worlds that I was sent to seal the Keyholes. To some people love is beyond stupid, ridiculous, and naïve, but it isn't. Love is what binds all of us together and in my assassins order. Love of people. Of cultures. Of the worlds. Fight to preserve that which inspires hope and you shall win your people. True it takes a long time, but the fruits of your efforts comes out magnificently in the end.

The Ruby assassin and Night Sky assassin.... They are more than my assassin's brother and sister. Rather they are my friends, and they still are despite them being under Kenny Ackerman's control I WILL save them from the darkness that they are embroiled in. Why you ask? The answer to thy inquiry is quite simple. I do not abandon my friends, those who breaks the rules are scum, but those who even abandon their friends are even worse than scum. Those words of wisdom I was given from a former sensei of mine. We are the few of the original members of the 42nd platoon, squadron 9, team Xanthos that was what we were called back then. Now it's just the legendary Thirteen tails Assassin, The Ruby Assassin, The Night Sky Assassin other wise known in these walls as the three assassins of legends.  

I can't help, but feel like there is someone else in the mist that'll be entering the fray.... But who is this person?

Why do I get this unpleasant feeling like.... its someone.... who's close to me?

Perhaps family?

Blood related relative?

No they are all humans and so they died a natural death. I'm the only one in the entire family to have this unique and rare gene in the family gene pool. Holy fuck I don't fucking know..... for all I can gather is its someone who knows me rather this person is... no better yet that I am bound by blood. How is that even possible?

I just did a facepalm. Well I just asked the world's stupidest question, I mean it IS stupid I was born in the 90's and during the XXI century technology has started to evolved into unbelievable proportions to the point where we.. well mankind can create kids out of test tubes not to mention they also trespassed on the dominion of the God's, let's just say it didn't end so well. Technology has been sophisticated and advance so incredibly well that man can become machine, military soldiers once flesh and blood now cybernetic or mechanical beings; tireless and relentless androids or cyborgs or some human beings just replace their once flesh and bone; completely abandoning their humanity for becoming a machine. My inquiry still stands though who the hell in my family is THAT crazy enough to become a machine? 

I'm so fucking worried.... You see back then there was still some kinks that requires to be worked on and once a mortal has replace his limbs or becomes a machine, they think and act like the robot; lifeless and wants other humans to become machine by force or dies. The machine will slowly take over your mind and contaminate their weak minds no matter how strong the person is mentally or physically if they fall into the temptations of the machine's whispers of lethal pathogens polluting your mind then said person will mutilate themselves or self harm so they can have more machine added to their bodies, more power, sadly the thirst and lust of power will never be satisfied unless the person completely becomes machine; no longer flesh, bone, nor blood. Just a cold and lifeless being.

Trust me I've seen that happen first hand when I use to work in the E.R. People brutally mutilating their hands, arms, legs to the point where it's barely dangling by tendons, veins, fragments of muscles, shredded skins, bones sticking out all over the injury, the entire limb is bleeding profusely and minor to severe difficulties stopping the bleeding and it's beyond repair, when that happens you have to get a machine to replace your missing limbs. The process keeps happening again and again until the person is nothing, but all metal and what's left of their cerebrum or their conscious is nothing but the CPU of the machine controlling your mind.

_**Kopaka's P.O.V** _

I sighed heavily at my Jinchuriki. Honestly she can be a handful at times, I know with no doubt that she misses her mate dearly and tries to move on, but honestly it's a struggle for her. She really does try to move on, unfortunately the aches and pains of her past would haunt her once in a while. I remember when she finally escaped from that damn government facility, she was in a horrific condition. Emaciated, deathly pale, her once beautiful dark skin is a disturbing colors varying from black, blue, purple, yellow, and sometimes white as the snow itself. She was all skin and bones hardly anything on her, her body bears the most horrific scars I've only seen on demons and ancient warriors of old, but on a kid like her it's unbelievable. Aside from the unhealthy condition she was in she was brutally psychologically and physically traumatized, shortly after she escaped the government facility she went crazy for a few years. She would lash out at objects that her mind would create. Screaming in her sleep or silently weeping for the loss of everyone, but she would shed tears even more when her mate and offspring comes into mind. I would watch as she would harm herself thinking that she was still trapped at the facility, and those are the times I had to intervine. There were numerous times when she would bash, scratch, tear out hairs or her scalp from her own head, while screaming in pure agony muttering about the 'white noise', ' piercing noise', and such.

Often times she would talk to herself muttering 'the white coats' or ' the lifeless vessels'. The good news was that she managed to bring back her old self once again, that proved a relief for me since she went crazy and all, but it wasn't her fault though she was forced to be a experimented with such brutality it made me wonder if they are humans or not. It took some time, but (Y/n) would request me if I can provide her some questions and monitor her mental health. There are days when her mind would deceive her kind of like a mirage or an optical illusions, forcing her to relive those traumatic, vicious, and brutal 15 years of pure agony. Sometimes her mind would even toy with even more by creating some illusions from the times she was a slave for 35 years or her 120 years in prison.

As a pup growing up in the Underworld alone it was an arduous life she lived in, unfortunately she had no friends to begin with, but when she made some friends sadly they were in constant peril for befriending my container and since everyone in the Underworld know who she is they constantly target her. For (Y/n) life growing up alone was tragic, one for her being a Keyblade wielder cross, and two is her being my container. For my runt she never knew the love for a mother nor a father. The only thing her father only showed his 'love' for her when he violently attacked her, carving out her face, shooting out her right eye with a high powered shot gun with it's force to blow a grizzly bears head off, and lastly giving her that horrible scar that runs on the right side of her temple all the way to the back of the head. The traumatic injuries put her in a coma and since she was 4 years old it was a unpleasant experience for a kid so young to endure all that horror. Kids shouldn't be subjected to the horrors of the world, especially death and that is no way for a young little kid like her or any kid in general to even see and fear death at such a young age.     

I grew worried for my kid, honestly I don't want to lose her. Let's just say that I've grown fond of the little pariah. I decided to call out to get (Y/n)'s attention while snapping my fingers. *snapping fingers*  **"Kid...kid.... OI!!!"** no response son of a fucking B-I-T-C-H..... My eyes widen on what I just said and facepalmed myself as I groaned out loud.  ** _'Oh hell no I need to stop hanging around (Y/n) her influence is rubbing off on me in a bad way...'_** I shook my head and called out my jinchuriki while shouting on top of lungs **"(YYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNN)..... ANSWER YOU DAMN RETARD!!!!"** I roared out.

_'..........'_

Goddamn she's almost bad as Sora when we had to wake him up from his sleep, good thing she isn't bad as he is and there is still no response this is getting on my nerves now.

 "HERE WE HAVE THE SISTERS OF THE SADISTIC GUN BLAZERS GANG!!!!!"

**_'Well shit..... I swear to Christ if she doesn't snap out of it I'll fucking take over her body by force.'_ **

I snapped my fingers again and allow me to tell you that the snap was pretty fucking loud too.

_'.........'_

I groaned internally so I decided to whistle through my teeth. Judging from the loud sound of my whistle she immediately jumped and covered her ears in pain as she closes her left eye as she hisses from the intense headache I just gave her, well that oughta caught her attention now.

"THE SISTERS OF THE GRAVE DIGGERS GANG!!!!!!"

(Y/n) gave me a death glare and I just gave her my cheeky grin then rolled my eyes on her, she opened her mouth ready to make a smartass comeback to me, but immediately I kicked her out of the mindscape by using a powerful gale storm and forced her return to reality with Levi.

I smiled mischievously, closing my eyes, then chuckling while shaking my head from left to right  ** _' The kid will thank me later.'_**

I lied down on the ground, crossed my arms on the ground serving as my pillow, then rested my head on top of my arms and I closed my eyes, but kept my ears perked incase (Y/n) misses something and I catch it. Through my abilities and the power I absorbed from the fourteen tails I see that there is a photon gold and white blended into one person and another one being with pure dark blue and gray again blended into another person. These two individuals are (Y/n) and Levi, but I'm also seeing some red... that color is dark like blood spilled during a war I see the no good bastard 'Titan'...wait... what is that? I also see black, distorted, and its on a different person....... it's so dark that it reminds me the realm of darkness... Darkness that there is no light that can penetrate it..... I don't like the looks of that and the feeling that it's radiating off of it, what's more it reeks of pure evil and sins.....There is something foreboding about that creature. What's even worse is that I can't pinpoint if it's a male or female, burly and thick, or thin and curvy..... That thing is too fucking dark.... I can't even see its face nor smell it.... I can barely sense it even with the fourteen tails power I can't pick it up. I can't even get proper clarity within my sight..... From what I can piece together is that it appears to be communicating with that fighter 'The Titan', he seems to agree with something and it's not that son of a bitch Kenny Ackerman. No it's something full of sins an-.... hold on something is happening!

A dark vortex starts to envelope the 'Titan' and the unknown figure preventing me to see. FUCK!!!! I can't see what's transpiring! This is bad I must warn (Y/n) immediately before she is going to fight.

I got up immediately called out to my junchuriki **" (YYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNN)!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! YOU AND YOUR MATE LEVI ARE IN DANGER! (Y/N)! GET OUT NOW!!!!"**

 I desperately tried to warn (Y/n) of the impending danger that is hidden in the shadows, but I can't reach her... What ever that dark distorted figure is... it's fucking up the link I have with (Y/n)..... Fuck my immortal life..... This is bad. This is really bad.. I can't reach her... I was worried as hell and I was thinking for a bit then an idea hit me.. What if I try out D-Link? I know the kid doesn't have her heart on her, I have to try! Otherwise I'll be too late!

I closed my eyes and focused on the weak link that I have with (Y/n). I was concentrating so hard that I felt the veins of my head pulsing and throbbing from pushing myself hard. After 3 minutes I got something I don't know if it'll be suffice, but I have to try I don't want (Y/n) to die nor her future mate that Oompa Lumpa.

 **" (Y/n)..... (Y--y--y/n) t-t- answer---- g-g-g-a--ave-- danger---"** Fuck!!! the link is far too weak and without (Y/n) having her heart on her the link can't function without her soul.........

I got furious, I punched the ground beneath me, and roared out in rage and frustration **"** **GYAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!"** I punched the ground hard so hard that everything quaked beneath me as the punch echoes in the kid's mindscape.

**_' (y/n) I hope your ready for the next round when you fight, something doesn't feel right and I'm picking up and interesting yet unknown life force..... Wait a minute...... This being isn't alive is it? I am not entirely sure if that is chakra signature or its life force I'm getting or something else..... This is really hagridden.'_ **

**_' This thing it feels familiar... Could it be?'_** I got scared now for (Y/n)'s life as well when realizations starts to hit me and it hit me hard like the fourteen tail's tailed beast bomb.

_**'NO FUCKING WAY!'** _

 

 

  _ **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm not entirely sure if that's a cliffy lol  Author san is tired n messed up from the meds she has to take... @~@**_

_**So who is this individual that Kopaka sees?** _

_**Who is the individual that (Y/n) is feeling that'll enter the fray and go against her?** _

_**Is that person even blood related family as (Y/n) first anticipate or not?** _

_**Does (Y/n) even know that person or this a twisted hoax?** _

_**Who the hell is 'The Titan' talking too? What the hell is happening?! What kind of deal did  'The Titan' strike with?** _

_**WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTOINS???!!! * Flips tables then my dogs sees the mess and kicks my ass for causing a commotion* alrighty then stay tuned into future chapters and please give me the love and motivation and I will definitely keep cranking up more chapters.** _

_**This individual that Kopaka sees will be revealed in due time so for now this person is only going to be a complete and total enigma. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil for leaving you hanging ;P sorry but I need to make this spicy and juicy so till next time guys!  Lastly I wanna give special shoutout to my fabulous readers!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  Aha..... my eyes hurt.... T~T**  _


	11. Chapter IX: Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA!!!!!!!!!!

**"Demon Talking"**

_**'Demon Thinking'** _

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

Year 844

Location: Underground District, Monoculus territory

**_(Y/n)'s P.O.V_ **

It has been five months since Levi, Isabel, and Farlan has been captured by the Survey corps and five months since I last seen Isabel. My assassin's along with the Monoculus gang told me that Isabel and Farlan has died tragically against a titan whilst Levi had survived, but he couldn't save them. I was furious with Levi and furious at myself for entrusting my little sister's life to his hands, how stupid am I? Furthermore I discovered that Levi's last name is Ackerman. Long ago I've seen Kenny's ugly ass mug in the underground with a tiny kid in his arms and that kid kind of looks like Levi. That's when I pieced two and two together and realization hit me hard it got me pissed.... No fucking furious that man who had the audacity to kiss me and I was that dumbass retard who kissed him back. URRGH! Levi and Kenny are RELATED! That's why he took Levi in and raised him as his own! Kenny NEVER DOES THAT! I heard from a friend of mine that he abandoned Levi when he was still young.

That was the same day when I lost another of my friends, evading capture by the hands of my two friends who are now under Kenny's control. Since then I hated him with a blazing passion and now I hate Levi.

It doesn't matter now. What's done is done all I can do now is attempt to redeem myself for my past failures and redeem mankind as well. I'm not called the 'Assassin of Redemption' for nothing. Maybe one day I'll confront Levi as to why he didn't tell me that he was trained under Kenny. I was heading towards the Monoculus hideout. Climbing the dirty building and jumped inside the window with no noise or vibration it seems quiet. I walked down the hall full of the Monoculus gang members, but I easily avoided detection and any other unwanted attention drawn towards me. I entered in the room where I would meet the leader of the Monoculus gang and receive my next mission. I shut the door gently as I looked around the room and there is no one.

_'Strange usually she would be atte-'_

I immediately my instincts starts to act up and when that happens it means shit is going down. My Eagle sense (one of my advance form of eagle vision) activated warning me of danger I turned around to block a spear that was aimed to injure me at the back of my head with my [grandfather's sword](http://www.newgamernation.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Jetstream-Sam-sword-concept-images.jpg) still in its [sheath](http://www.imfdb.org/images/thumb/b/bb/ZJFHC.jpg/400px-ZJFHC.jpg). A loud clang when our two weapons clashed, small sparks were created during impact and the force that our two weapons had, thank God that my reflexes are still as sharp otherwise she would've gotten a lucky shot on me. I was greeted by a women laughing still using the covers of the shadows I smirked behind my metal wolf mask and chuckled at her antics.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! (Y/n) you still got it you old bitch!" a women with an Australian accent spoke

We removed our weapons and returned to our regular stance, lastly we did our handshake. It what people in the XXI century did whenever they greet someone, its mainly done by young people. It goes by doing the handshake then we pull each other into a hug with our free arm whilst our hands are still linked. **_( Author: I'm pretty sure you guys know what I mean right?)_ **

"Teheheheh that was a good one Fang you almost had me homie g."

Fang is a women about the same height as I am 5'9 has the physical appearance of a twenty-one-year-old. Fang has bronze skin and wavy dark hair with a braid behind her left ear. Fang's eyes are green and there is a beauty mark beneath her right eye. Fang wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder she has several more scars on her from countless battles. She wears blue clothing resembling a traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories. Fang wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearms, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt that holds her spear.

"Hahaha! it's great to see you again mate. I was ready to die of boredom and without the 'Rudy assassin' and the 'Night Sky assassin' around I wanted to have a mock battle with someone." Fang said to me wholeheartedly. I rolled my eye at her honestly Fang is that type of friend who's just I don't know keeping you on your toes, but at the same time she'll help out when she sees that person in pain especially when its one of her friends.

Immediately her expression turns into a solemn one. I knew exactly what she was going to say as my expression turns solemn too despite my whole face being hidden behind my mask.

"(Y/n) I'm sorry for your loss... Isabel was like a sister to me too and Vanille misses her. God it's hard to believe that it has been five years huh? It feels just like yesterday though."

Ah.. that's right before I forget you see Vanille is a professional doctor trained by me and she now resides at the Trost District. Whenever Vanille has some time on her hands she would go the Underground and visit Fang, myself, and Isabel. Isabel and Vanille are great friends and when I was first introducing Izzy to Vanille she was shy at first, but then they started to get along and a beautiful friendship was born.

Vanille and Isabel where like sisters and Fang didn't mind at all, sure Fang can be stubborn, cocky, confident, and much like a certain friend of mine and myself, sarcastic, determined, and independent, but insecure whenever talking about our past. Fang has a quick wit and a dry sense of humor and can be strict again much like me. Although She comes across as cocky and confident, she has a hidden compassionate side especially towards Vanille. I remember the days when Fang had to stay behind to fend off the security guards so Vanille could escape when they became a I'ce it was during the Purge war and boy was it a pain in the ass. Thank god that everything worked out in the end.

 One day Vanille asked Fang if she can go to the surface. Fang was hesitant on having Vanille leaving her side and going up to the surface helping others. Vanille has seen how much I've helped people whenever they got ill and the gratitude they gave me was ok. I didn't accept any of their gifts nor their money, the only time I've accepted money is when they are truly offering it to me from the bottom of their hearts, but when I do accept their money I give it back to them.

 For me being 25% demon, 25% Archangel, and 25% Goddess I can see it in their hearts; their souls that they are truly being genuine. It has advantages and disadvantages, but I don't mind at all. Being a demon on the other hand well.... I can smell and see their evil even if they tried hiding it from me it's pointless, you can't hide your evil and sins from a creature that can detect these things with such ease not to mention demons love the smell of evil, sins, chaos, blood, and most of all death.

I hate those scents that retched odor comes at me hard and I hate it, apart of me being part demon; the fallen angels you have the Archangels; the angles who serve God they are knights of the realm of light or heaven and Goddess; who works with God to safeguard the universe and keep the balance of life itself in check.

For me there are various odors and souls with the good and the down right rotten. The down right rotten is my demon side of me absolutely adorns, my demon heritage wants..... No completely begs and temps me to do such evil deeds. The fortunate part for me is that I'm part Archangel and Goddess with that combined and my strong will it helps me keep my demonic side in check. The worst part for me being a demon is the goddamn blood drinking. I hate that whenever someone is bleeding it's hard for me to keep that side of me in check, but when I comes to a mortal whose bleeding whether it be a small injury or a fatal injury the odor of blood drives me insane. 

I am so damn tempted to drink his or hers blood. To take care of the blood drinking problem I had to drink synthetic blood or the plasma of the blood it helps me keep the demon within in and the cravings in check. What makes it even worse is when I'm in my fucking heat cycle, oh my fucking God its horrendous! The irritating thing is that I need to drink the blood of my mate when I claim him and vice versa, but that's when we're going at it like fucking bunnies. I remember when I was Ventus' girlfriend back then I had to restrain myself from claiming him completely, sure he marked me as his future wife and I marked him as my future husband, but it wasn't a fully mate mark. It was a kind of like a hickey with some dark bruising and small parts of the canines on the skin just barely going to break the skin. It's to let other males know that I'm taken and you get the point.

When we are going to mate we had to get our partner begging for more, in short it means rough, wet, messy, some BMSD, but pure mind-blowing pleasurable sex. I mean holy fuck it was amazing as in no words can describe how incredible it truly is.... Ahem... anyways when we were having sex we had to bite the mate mark that we left on our partners neck, during sexual intercourse we had to bite the mark while using our chakra and infused it with manna just when we were going to have an orgasm otherwise the mate mark will not appear. Oh...... did I mention that we have to drink our partners blood too? 

No? Oh.. well. The blood drinking isn't much, so we don't accidentally harm our partners. Oh.. yea another thing is when we are fully mated couple we have this special link that allows us to communicate with each other despite us being far apart. For Keyblade bearers who are containers of one of the thirteen tailed beast there is a special link established. With that link we can see, hear, and feel what our partner is expressing and vice versa. With that special link we can also talk each other with our minds kind of like telepathy. So..... yea.... being part demon has its great advantages huh? ( please note my sarcasm.)

I sighed heavily still looking kind of gloomy and a in pain from the loss of my little sister.  

  **"Kid don't be so hard on yourself. Honestly your starting to lose your way (Y/n)."**

I was kind of confused on what Kopaka just told me. I did a facepalm and accidentally hit myself on my mask when I figured out what he meant, Kopaka's right I shouldn't just throw in the towel just yet. I have to keep marching on. Even though I'm walking over the bodies of my dead comrades I can't truly make that leap of faith for mankind being liberated and having true peace in this cruel, but beautiful world we live in. I must keep on going if I don't then all of those people who died in this senseless war will be all for naught, their memories and legacies will be turned into ashes. I HAVE to keep the will of fire going, I have to keep MY will of fire burning brightly.

A light that will end the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Year: 844

Time: 5:00pm

 After I got my mission briefing with Fang she send me to assassinate human traffickers how are planning to kidnap the last of the Asian race. I was making my way to the house, using the covers of the forest when i saw Dr. Jaeger and his son. I was on the treetop using the shadows to me undetected, immediately I sensed something wrong. I used Eagle sense when I activated it I was horrified at the vicious scene in front of me. A man of European origin and a women with Asian origin. These must be the people Fang told me, but I remembered that it was a small family they had one daughter.

Question is where is she?

I replay the scene what transpired before my arrival. I see three males taking on the family unsuspectedly and the father tries to fend them off, but he was killed his wife tried to fight them off as well. I see that she is telling her daughter 'Mikasa' to run and head into town to look for help. In the end she ends up dying too, the child named Mikasa was too traumatized to do anything poor kid I don't blame her at all. One of the three males goes to her although she puts up some resistance, but they ended knocking her out cold. This is where Dr. Jaeger and his son comes into play and here I am as well. I kept Eagle Sense activated and I see footprints the three males it appears they are heading deeper into the forest. I'm betting money that's where they will be hiding.

I felt in my subconscious that powerful aura Kopaka is emanating whenever he's furious. Hearing his deep, gruff, and powerful voice he lets out a low and deep growl at the scene I just saw with Eagle sense.

 **"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR....... I absolutely loathe scumbags like them. (Y/n) can I kill them and devour their souls along with their lifeless carcass?"** Kopaka looks at me for approval. I on the other hand was focused watching Dr. Jaeger and his son, what caught my attention is that the boy has left his father and I can see it in his soul that he's furious he wants to kill those bastards.

 _'_ _Ello what's this?'_  

I spot a knife in his hands, this kid really is gonna do it. Either is boy is pretty ballsy for his age or pretty stupid, brash, and reckless. I decided to shadow the boy as I shadowed the boy, I get to see his features, beautiful Caribbean teal eyes with passion blazing in them with a hint of recklessness, hotheaded, and thickheaded. The boy appears to be no older than 9 years of age, shaggy brown hair a bit scrawny, but overall he's pretty adorable. Too bad I can't hug him it'll make things awkward. I also noted he has a red scarf on him and I pick up that he's German origin, but he's still pretty kawaii.

Silence fill the atmosphere and my tailed beast wanted to strike up a convo with me, even though I'm busy shadowing the boy I just hear out my tailed beast talking to me.

 **"Hehehehe.. you know something (Y/n)? That kid is the same amount of recklessness like a certain someone you know. Ah.. I miss those days pup those were pretty fun including the near death scenarios"**

I heard my tailed beast communicating with me, but I didn't say anything other than playfully rolling my eye at his comment. I was still shadowing the boy, he is on the right trail and with me keeping Eagle Sense active it made things easier, the boy must be wondering around. He looks somewhat uncertain on the direction he's going, but slightly confident on where he's going. I still can't make my appearance just yet. You see parents tend to tell bedtime stories about the Thirteen Tails Assassin, The Ruby Assassin, and The Night Sky Assassin. Depicting that if they don't behave the Thirteen Tails will come to your house and eat you or some other BS. This is how parents keep their kids in line. Honestly it's a bit harsh and it still bring a bad rap on my end when I'm trying to help them out, sure I get slapped, kicked on the shin, and believe it or not I got even kicked on my crotch in case I'm a guy. I rolled my eye on the crazy times that has happened.

I looked at the heavens to see that night has fallen the boy has reached the cabin hidden in the woods I deactivated Eagle Sense. The forestry scene was beautiful, it was in a way peaceful. If this was the modern area back then the forest would be nothing more than an endangered species slowing making it's way to extinction along with the animals, insects, and plant life that dwells within.

_' A'ight little boy what are you going to do now?'_

The kid thought about his plan before going in the cabin. My theory is that he'll play the innocent lost puppy act then when the time is right I'm sure he'll go in for the kill.

I heard my tailed beast snorting at this little half baked plan, I can imagine him shaking his head in disappointment.

I activated Eagle Sense again from there I spot the three of the sons of a whore and I see a poor little girl she must be Mikasa. Utilizing my enhanced abilities I caught some of the conversation on how ' How much money could this girl give us?' or ' Why did you kill the mother?! She is the oriental we were after! Not this kid!' to ' The mother the last of the pure blooded oriental!'

Good god I wanted nothing more than to tear their flesh to shreds and kill them with my hidden blade. Hell I'm even tempted to use my canines and from there well its unpleasant. I hate swine like them they are no different from the denizens of the Underworld. With my Eagle Sense I see one of the males heading downstairs looks like the basement who knows what is he getting? That only leaves the two scumbags for me to dispose. I saw the boy going to the house, before I could make my move I suddenly felt a horrible presence behind me. I looked around the area and saw nothing, but the horrid feeling came back to me again causing my stomach to violently churn. The horrible feeling in your gut when something is going to be an all out clusterfuck.

 _'God dammit not again!_ '

I started to search around the vicinity and nothing. Hell even my tailed beast is feeling uneasy and he is furious as well. The once peaceful forest full of animal noises now dead silent. Ever since the kidnapping of Mikasa the wildlife just turned dead silent. The animals know far more better than the humans do, I should know too thanks to my heritage and my sage training. At first I thought it was my imagination, but then.... 

For some odd reason my breath comes out misty like the temperature has dropped tremendously. A distorted voice came speaking with me in a sickly sweet, sultry, and smooth I can't make out the rest, but it sounds like a women's voice... Why does it make me so damn uneasy? Why does it chill me to the core? Who the fuck is this vile bitch?

_'Kukukukukuku... Oh dear (Y/n) my dear little Quad-Blood hybrid child.'_

The voice called out to me like a whisper on the wind..... The voice of that women was close to my ear that I could've sworn I felt her breath on my earlobe causing the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I swiftly turned around and started to look all over the place. I felt Kopaka using my eye so he can look around as well from my point of view. With our combined sight we both didn't see anything. Fucking hell this is worrying me. 

My stomach continues to churn violently, the hairs on my arms and back of my neck standing up as if the air was filled with electrical pulses, the eerie silence is absolutely deathly like the grim reaper deathly, the air so thick that you can slice it with the weakest and dullest blade, goosebumps forms on my arms, ice cold sweat slowly drips down on my face like an open wound slowly, but steadily dripping down.

 **"Kid this is really worrying me. I'm sure with no doubt that you have felt this before (Y/n) and I'm getting this déjà vu again. Do you remember the last time I sensed this godforsaken aura?"** My tailed beast questioned me.

I nodded my head and I agree with Kopaka I've felt this shit before, five years ago.... Oh... Shit... not that freaky ass shit again...

I swallowed nervously as I let out a shaky ass breath when the distorted voice along with its aura has left as if it was nothing more than a dream, but I am awake and I'm on my mission...

My eye widens when I remembered what I was doing before this whole mess transpired as did a marvelous facepalm.

' _OH SHIIIIT THE MISSION!!!!!!'_

I internally freaked out. Quickly thinking on my toes I immediately activated Eagle Sense as I jumped down from the treetop then shoot a wire from my ODMG on a tree branch and quickly move to the cottage. When I activated it I saw that the little German boy has killed the two kidnappers and is currently being held up in the air struggling for oxygen slowly being strangled to death and young Mikasa holding the bloody knife the boy used to kill the two baboons. She appears to be trying to get ahold of herself. I growled internally at the situation at hand. I saw the boy's hand slowly dropping to his sides.

_'If Mikasa doesn't do something soon he'll die! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS SHIT!'_

I felt my feet touch the branch of a tree with the momentum I gained I used the natural strength my legs had and launched myself to the window successfully shattering the window and landed with no noise other than the sound of broken glass and glass shards raining down on me giving me the appearance of a mysterious and powerful heroine or goddess like figure. I landed right in front of Mikasa as I felt her eyes on me.

I looked at the final kidnapper as I looked at him straight on the eyes with a demon death glare. My eye glowing dark red as the color of freshly spilled blood. The pupil of my eye remains the same though if I wasn't wearing my metal wolf assassin mask then you would see my fangs growing slightly larger. So damn grateful that I have my assassin mask on.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size punk?"

_**Eren P.O.V** _

I thought my life was done when suddenly a mysterious figure broke through the window and landed right in front of Mikasa. Everyone's eyes widen at this mysterious person's appearance. I don't know who is this person, but I feel both scared and safe, this person looks like an assassin or thug judging from her clothing. What's really interesting is the person has a mask on and it looks like a wolf the mask looks like it is made of metal, the figure looks at the guy who has stopped strangling me and completely froze when he saw its eyes, and the death glare he was getting. Hell even I froze as well it was glowing red. The color matched blood perfectly both myself and Mikasa were in shock and in awe from this person. I strained my neck and saw that it was wearing ODMG.

_'Just who is this person and why does it have a ODMG?'_

When the figure spoke it sounded so I don't know beautiful, sultry, and smoother than silk. The way it talked it was a women's voice and she spoke in a way I've never heard in my life before, I think it's called an accent. The way she spoke was unique and I'm dying to see what she looks like behind that mask this women wears.

The women spoke "Why don't you pick on someone your own size punk?"

This women looks badass, has this commanding aura surrounding her, she has an incredibly beautiful and unique voice with a weird yet I don't know a sensual accent, and I think I might be falling in love with her. This sucks since she sounds older and is probably old too dammit.  

I was pulled out of my imagination when the kidnapper let me go due to him shaking uncontrollably. I was coughing as I felt air running back into my lungs and Mikasa quickly ran to my side, the man lifted up a shaking finger and was pointing at the assassin erm... thug whatever!! Then he said in a horrified voice that match his expression perfectly.

"Y-y-y-you! Your the T-T-T-T-T-Thirteen Tails Assassin!!!! The TRUE THIRTEEN TAILS ASSASSIN!!!!"

Wait what?! NO FUCKING WAY!!!!

Both Mikasa and myself are shocked to hear that this figure is THE thirteen tails assassin. Holy shit! I felt Mikasa holding me and I held her tightly, my mom told me stories about the thirteen tails assassin and some I did believe and the rest I don't know, now I'm thinking about it could this women, this powerful assassin kill us? I'm too afraid to find out, but at the same time I believe that the assassin is good. I have no idea why, but somehow I felt safe when she arrived.

I looked at Mikasa and she looks at me we both are nervous on how this fight will end, for all I know one of them is going to die.

We see the kidnapper who's nervous, but for some reason he starts to smile manically as he stares at the assassin in the eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Your not the legendary thirteen tails assassin! Your a fake! You're an imposter bitch!"

I was shocked when he said that. This guy clearly have a death wish I kind of felt pity for him.

The guy was charging her with a blade in his hand then the assassin looks at him like he was nothing, but a annoying fly. The kidnapper raised his blade preparing to sliced the assassin, the assassin did this crazy technique by jumping over the guy with such ease and grace even Mikasa was in awe and very impressed with her skills, the assassin was behind the bastard and just when the assassin was going ot kill him; what the kidnapper did was crazy. He pulled out a gun aiming it to me and Mikasa, our eyes widen in horror. Everything started to slow down, we closed our eyes tightly. 

He pulled the trigger and two loud bangs filled the air.

***BANG!!* *BANG!!***

I felt both myself and Mikasa shaking, but I felt no pain strange.... I heard Mikasa gasp I immediately opened my eyes to see the assassin shielding us with her body, her arms holding us protectively her back is facing the kidnapper. I heard something drip, so I look on the floor to see blood on the ground. I quickly looked at the assassin, but I couldn't see her face and her eye was shadowed by her mask and hood. Instead of collapsing she did the unexpected.

"Hey you kids alright?" she spoke to us calmly as if the injuries didn't hurt at all.

I looked at the assassin to see her beautiful (e/c) with slight red in them. Mikasa looked at her and the assassin looks at her too her eye did a look like when someone is smiling. She looked at me too and did the exact same thing smiling.

Both myself and Mikasa checked if we were hurt, but nothing we're ok. I felt the assassin letting us go, I felt sad for a moment and Mikasa looked sad too. I guess we missed the comfort and warmth she gave us. The assassin slowly got up, swiftly turned around to look at the kidnapper then before the kidnapper got the chance to shoot again she threw a blade to the guys left hand. The bastard was freaking out when the assassin didn't die as he expected. He attempts to remove the blade from his injured hand, but it's not coming out.

"Y-you.... no... damn... way...." The bastard spoke quietly, but the pure fear and horror is clear from his voice. "Thirteen Tails Wolf Assassin does exist.... Oh MY GOD!!"

The assassin looks at him and laughs at his situation, she then spoke with pure malice yet there was calmness in her voice, but it still held the threating tone.

"You pathetic man." She states out lowly both Mikasa and I were in awe. I'm having a hard time believing that the thirteen tails assassin POTECTED US. Us kids; innocent civilians the assassin doesn't know, yet she protected us... The story of her protecting the innocent is true. If were it any regular assassin they would've let the innocent die.

 _'The Thirteen Tails Wolf Assassin other wise known as The Thirteen Tails Assassin. Your quite the rarity huh?'_ Both Mikasa and I were staring at the assassin in wonder.

The assassin starts to walk towards him and the man got the gun again he shot her, but the assassin got out a blade oddly shaped and starts to knock the bullets away. The kidnapper was shocked when the assassin knocked the bullets away from us, she continues to walk to the bastard slowly as she walks towards the him the guy continues to shoot his bullets then one of the bullets hit her heart, torso, then her stomach. Mikasa and I were shaking and terrified, yet the assassin kept walking as if the bullets didn't harm her at all, there was blood slowly pooling out of her injuries, but it didn't stop her. The assassin slowly made her way to the guy and by the time she was face to face with him, he had ran out of bullets, shaking uncontrollably causing him to drop his gun, then he started to cry as he begged for his life.

"P-p-p-p-plea-ase d-do-n't k-kill m-me.... please...."

The assassin was letting out a powerful aura and the son of the bitch was freaking out further. The assassin grabbed his neck and pinned him up the wall when she grabbed his shirt.

She then spoke coolly "You should've thought about mercy when you took Mikasa's parents and harming the poor boy too, yet you dare have the audacity to plead for mercy? Perros como ustedes me dan asco puto."

Mikasa and I looked at the assassin oddly at this weird language the assassin spoke.

"Please don't kill me assassin! spare mercy! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!!"

 I saw a blade on the assassin's hand. "Don't you ever stop howling dog?"

The assassin plunged the blade to the kidnappers throat killing him immediately.

"Requiescat in pace bastardo."

After saying that she slowly sets his body down to the ground then she closes his eyes.

She turned to us then made her way towards us, at first we were scared, but then Mikasa approached her and the assassin knelt down. If Mikasa can trust her then so can I. Walking towards the assassin I see the bullet wounds she has, yet she isn't bothered by it. 

" You kids ok?" The assassin spoke to us in a gently motherly voice.

Mikasa and I looked at each other then back at the assassin and nodded.

The assassin's eye did that look again like someone was smiling then she started to check us if we had any other injuries asking questions; "if anything hurt?" when she gently put some small pressure on our head, neck, arms and legs or "did we have broken bones?" we said no.

The assassin nodded after that she started to get up and leave, gently rubbing our heads with affection by the time she had her foot up on window I stopped her.

"W-What!"

The assassin looks at me with curiosity.

"What's up kid?"

I huffed " I'm not called 'kid' I have a name and it's Eren Jaeger. Before I forget will I get to see you again?"

I heard the assassin chuckling. " You got some spunk and attitude kiddo. I like that, but please do me a favor and don't go charging in so damn recklessly other wise you'll not only kill yourself, but those working along side with you." The assassin tells me sternly.  

 I sputtered out some incoherent words before I gave up and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am" I muttered.

"Oh.... by the way Eren?" I looked at the assassin with curiosity.

"We'll met again in the future kid. You too Mikasa we'll see each other again in the future."

After telling us we'll see each other again in the future she did this really badass leap from the window. Mikasa and I went to see the assassin fly away on the ODMG.

"Eren..... That was."

"Yea... That was The Thirteen Tails Wolf Assassin. She really does exist."

"Eren.... Do you think that we should keep this between us?"

I thought about it for a moment before I nodded. "We can't let her be in danger so we'll keep this a secret for now. I might consider telling Armin, but I'll wait for a bit before I tell him anything."

"Armin?"

"Ah! That's right you haven't met him yet. You see Mikasa, Armin is a good friend of mine. You'll like him when I introduce you to him."

Mikasa stayed quiet for a bit and so did I. I guess you can say we're still shocked that the Thirteen Tails Assassin saved us and she does exist too. 

_'I wonder what do you look like assassin? Just WHO are you? WHAT are you?'_

My mind starts to drift off leaving me with tons of questions about the thirteen tails assassin and what is her name. Mikasa got my attention when we saw two MP soldiers rushing to the house. They were shocked when they saw the scene in front of them. The two kidnappers I killed then the last bastard the thirteen tails assassin killed. One of the soldiers took Mikasa and I to my dad, as the MP officer escorted us to my dad I caught a whisper on what they said.

"Can you believe it? Two little brats killing these guys..."

I didn't say anything, I remained quiet for now. When my dad met up with us he started to scold me saying that these guys could've killed me and Mikasa. I scoffed still pretty pissed about the whole ordeal and the death of Mikasa's parents.

I felt her shiver " It's so cold."

I felt bad for her so I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her neck to keep her warm. 

"Here you need it more than I do."

My dad chuckled "Mikasa you can stay with us if you want."

Mikasa looked at us with hope and I nodded. " Yea, you can stay with us."

"....... Yes, I like to stay with you."

 

_**WELP that was pretty long... Any who I hope you guys enjoyed it! SHOW ME THE LOVE AND I'LL KEEP CRANKING UP MORE CHAPPIES!** _

_**I wonder who is that crazy distorted voice both reader-chan and Kopaka have heard?** _

_**Just who is that women?** _

_**What is her affiliation with (Y/n)?** _

_**All will be revealed in good time ladies and gents. BTW  I don't think many people expected Fang to make her appearance. I like Fang cuz she's awesome and badass lol. That should be giving you small hints on whom we'll see in the future chapters. Hmmm.... I wonder who we'll see next?  STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME ON: "UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL!!!!"** _

_**xP** _

_**Ciao y hasta luego chicos y chicas.** _

_**~Chibikurama**_  


	12. Chapter X: Welcome to the Survey Corps

_**location: Outside the walls** _

_**Time: 8:00pm** _

_**(Y/n) P.O.V** _

After I killed the kidnapper and saving the lives of Mikasa and Eren I decided to go outside the walls. I feel more like a caged animal or a slave just by being held inside those barriers the ignorant calls salvation or home. I always hated being locked in a area like that it kind of makes me feel slightly claustrophobic, not to mention I kind of needed to go out and clear my mind, I'm still pretty shaken up by the whole distorted voice situation.

I shook my head and walked into the forest, getting out of the wall was waaaaaay too damn easy. Honestly, these idiots could easily be assassinated or spooked. Some people may find this difficult to do when in reality it's too fucking easy. It's like doing a test don't overthink about the situation or problem just chill and you'll be good. Although it was a slightly difficult when I was on the vast plains of the grass fields since there wasn't any cover for me to hide or use the shadows to my advantage.

So I had to do my most legendary and infamous technique; timing and the Houdini disappearing act. I know how can timing do you any good? It's elementary my dear Watson for you see when timed correctly and accurately you can easily outwit the idiots. So that's what I did, I timed my escape then made my disappearing act by running where they have blind spots. I've also noted that with their poor nutritional qualities they consume doesn't give them the proper nutrients that their bodies need to grow properly and have better health overall and their eyesight is somewhat poor. I guess these people don't know about food nutrition and such, I honestly feel terrible for them. When I could I cook up food for them and hand the citizens out hot bowls of soup full of vitamins, minerals, and proteins something their bodies need for their essential functions especially when they need their immune systems to be strong during tough times or the when plague running amok.

These poor souls trapped inside like lambs for a slaughter house, their educations is a bit off too and I don't blame them since majority of the knowledge has been lost for thousands or hundreds of years now. Aside from the missing and inaccurate education their plant productions is poor then we have the fucking corrupt government.... Now here we have the soils.. They are bad due to poor soil nutrition and these people don't know how to properly raise crops. I could teach them to use cow manure and fish for their crops it'll increase the nutrition for the soil and boom we have food on our hands, then there is the pesky crop destroying insects, I have insects that is beneficial for crops and keeps the pests at bay overall it'll be a win-win situation. What got me furious when the crop production to sustain the people is unsuccessful his royal pain the ass would send those to be killed by the titans. Lord knows how low man has stooped, I often would think ways to help them out without arousing suspicion. Then again.... I'll probably get found out so.... I guess when I get sent to the survey corps and from there somehow I'll find a way to help these people. 

If I live long enough.......

 

* * *

 

 

When I got to the forest I went into my demon wolf form. Fuck yes I always enjoyed being in this form, my demon wolf is different than my tailed beast form. When I enter tailed beast form I take the form of Kopaka who has thirteen tails, whilst my demon form is my own demonic gene and has one tail. The fur of my demon wolf form has the same (h/c) with the crimson red highlights through out my body giving me a unique coloration for a wolf to have. As I transformed I felt my bones shifting, muscles contracting and twitching, my chest expanding to allow my lungs to enlarge, my internal organs rearranging to suit my new body, next up I feel my mouth forming a snout of said demon, my teeth has grown larger and since they are already sharp I didn't need to worry about the sharpness of my teeth getting sharper they are already incredibly sharp as fuck, lastly fur covers my body and the ears once on the side of my head now rests on top of it.

 _'Ahhhh..... Much better.'_  

I smiled to myself then I proceded to do some stretches to pop the bones and alleviates the muscles from crapping up after the stretches I shook myself letting my fur shine in the moonlight and feeling the cool air on my skin giving me a tingling sensations that I absolutely love. If I had my heart in me I would've definitely feel it beating hard and fast beckoning me to run and get my blood really pumping. 

Grinning to myself I made the decision to run. As I was running it felt too damn amazing, I don't want this to end. You see..... I'm bit of an adereline junky, as I ran I made it far beyond the walls I'm at least 45 miles away from that horrid place. I started to slow down to a jog letting myself to enjoy the scenery of the forestry with a river flowing by, the nocturnal wildlife roaming around. I came to a complete stop when I was on a cliff it's about 29 ft off the ground. I felt myself smiling when I was looking up in the starry heavens, closing my eyes as a cool and gentle breeze caressing my face.

I started to remember the days when I was younger the clowns of our group Lea, Yuffie, Nine, and Roxas decided to be a wise guys and scare myself, Namine, Aqua, Kairi, Queen, King, Jack, Ace, Seven, and the rest of the gang while we were telling ghost stories and cracking up Slenderman jokes too.

"Pfffffft.....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I was on the ground laughing uncontrollably that memory was to fucking funny! Tears were forming on my eye as I laughed even harder after the most hilarious event ever. The Jason and Michael Myers jumpscare oh my fucking god that shit was beautiful revenge against our favorite idiots of our gang. *Cough*RoxasandLea*Cough*

"Holy shit (Y/n) what are you laughing about now?" a gruff feminine voice calls out from the shadows.

"Awww come on guys, let her enjoy herself."

"She ALWAYS enjoys herself."

"I didn't know you were that dirty minded."

"Whooooooooa..."

"WAH?????? NO! NO! NOT LIKE THAT!"     

 "GUYS!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"I hate you guys..."

I looked at the crazy group talking to me apparently being part demon means I can understand any language including the language animals uses to communicate. Unfortunately for me I don't know ALL of the languages like Kopaka does though. I mean Kopaka is as old as the Universe itself or perhaps older I don't know for sure. What I do know is that he has been around since the dawn of man or the creation of the Universe.

I looked at the wolf pack that I've known for a decade now these are the new young teenage pups now young adult I've befriended a while back. These guys were afraid at me at first, but all that changed when I rescued them from a bear attack and again from a rival wolf pack: The Utti pack.

I was a chuckling mess before I found out that I was in a wolf pile by the young adults. I'll introduce you the crazy pack:

Jacob a white wolf with beautiful cerulean blue eyes he's cool, calm, mature, an idiot though, yet has a soft side and respectful for all things in life. His twin sister Evie another white wolf with lighter shade of blue eyes she's reserved, mature, incredibly smart, and like her twin brother has a soft side and respects the beauty of life and what it has to offer.

 Edon is a black wolf with gold eyes that glows in the dark; crazy, immature, perverted, playful, but he has a strong sense of duty and cares for his fellow wolf.

Ryan a tan colored wolf; silent, stoic, respectful to both young and old alike, he's someone you don't want to fuck with if you dare mess with his friends and pack mates, but deep down he genuinely cares for everyone despite his emotionless and silent demeanor.

Ylva is a gray wolf with brown eyes she's feisty, determined, sassy, like Evie incredibly smart, has a secret soft side, and aggressive. Ylva has a tender motherly side when she wants to show it.

Amoux is the leader of his gang he's a wolf with red fur he's cool headed, well mannered in speech and attitude, wise, silent, stoic, secretly caring, can act out on anger, he doesn't need to think twice to defend his friends from harm.

Arnou a silver wolf with the most beautiful green eyes, he's silent, sometimes stoic, well mannered in speech and attitude, like Amoux he'll defend his friends and pack mates from harm, orphaned at birth he was taken in by the previous alpha of the wolf pack he now resides in. Arnou is incredibly smart, he keeps a cool head when the situation turns from bad to worse, he often doesn't listen to the Alpha due to him making ridiculous rules that restricts everyone except the high ranking members freedom and he doesn't listen to the alpha when his orders are ridiculous. Arnou is kind of like the rogue wolf of the pack, but he has impressive hunches and instincts, he has proven good intentions to his pack and his loyalty is astonishing.

Lycaonia a brown wolf with jade eyes she's sassy, incredibly intelligent, tends to be stubborn, perverted, mature, respectful ( you have to earn it though) pretty vulgar, but cares for everyone in the pack, doesn't put up with horseshit though, if you mess with one of her pack mates or friends your going to have your ass kicked by her.

Shaun is her partner in crime though he tends to be a smart ass majority of the time. Shaun is a yellow wolf with orange eyes smart ass, incredibly intelligent, strategist, vulgar, sarcastic, bitchy, loyal, and if you mess with on of his friends he'll fight to the death to protect those he cares.   

I was laughing at their shenanigans then with ease I got up lifting some of the wolves on my back like they were weightless. Still lifting myself up Arnou helps me get Edon off of my back. Once Arnou got Edon off my back he asks me if I'm ok and I respond with a yes. He stared at me for a while longer before I heard a groaning from Edon poor guy must've landed a little too hard.

"Hey, Edon you ok man?" I know Edon he'll pull something funny or he'll pull a silly pick up line like he always does.

"Ugh... yea, but you know what'll make me better?"

I quirked an eyebrow beckoning him to continue. Edon gestures me to move in closer I rolled my eyes complying to his request, I moved my ear close to his mouth then he whispers. " A kiss on my injury would do nicely." He says coyly

I rolled my eye then helped him get on to his feet after helping him up I gave him a smack upside the head with my paw ( like my tailed beast it resembled like a human hand and my torso resembles like a human as well.) I looked at Edon with a 'really' look. Edon smiles sheepishly at me, Lycaonia and Ylva started to gang up on Edon for being a perverted idiot as usual. I sat down then laughed at the girls chiding Edon and Edon's hilarious facial expression, he was backing up until he crashed into a bush rolling down the mountain side then crash landed in the river. We got spooked for Edon's safety some of the members ran down the longer route as for me I immediately ran downhill where Edon rolled down; sliding, and out maneuvering everyone else all while keeping my footing and not losing traction.  

 I got to the river and saw Edon pulling himself out of the river looking like a wet cat and giving me a look that says ' don't you even dare.'

"Pfffftt.. Tehehehe come on wet cat let get you out of the river." I proceded to helping Edon out of the water and onto the river bank of dry land. Edon was grumbling angrily saying 'my fur's wet' or ' I can't get a mate now.' I chuckled at Edon I swear to God he looks like a wet cat its too damn irresistible not to laugh at his predicament. I checked Edon for any type of injury other than his ego, but no injury except some slight bruising on his left side of his ribs overall he's ok. These guys are pretty tough after all this is nothing. I heard the rest of the gang rushing in asking Edon if he's ok, but Lycaonia is laughing her ass off at his pathetic appearance.

After the whole commotion is over we were walking deeper into the forest where the rest of the pack is at. Upon arrival the senior pack members look at me with disgust they already know I can't procreate and I'm the most oldest and bizarre looking wolf there is not to mention I'm stronger, taller, and far more superior than the average mortal being. The fault is not mine to blame, and it isn't my fault that I was born with such power. All I know is that both my parents are 100% human beings, I don't understand as to why I am the only one in the entire family gene pool that has inherited such power and responsibility as well...

I felt Arnou gently pushing me away from a tree, I looked at him sheepishly and bashfully laughed, my ears flat on my head. He just smiled at me "You know, you need to stop that. You'll end up crashing into a tree or god knows what else."

I bashfully laughed "Hahaha....... I know its become a terrible habit, but that mainly happens when I'm thinking though."

"So... you often stray from your path then harming or embarrassing yourself whenever you think?"

I started to babbling incoherent words and what Arnou says is true hell I was in high school erm.... Academia when the incident happened. I was walking the halls with Nine and I was lost in my train of thought then something embarrassing happens.... I fell inside a trashcan.... head first fortunately for me it was empty other than some papers, but that didn't stop me from struggling to get out so I can go rushing inside the girls dorm and shower. Nine on the other hand he was trying not to laugh his ass off, but failed miserably although he was kind enough to help me out of the trashcan.  

 Unable to make an excuse I gave up as I huffed feeling heat on my cheeks from the goddamn mortification, but that isn't as bad when 'that' event in my history has happened..... let's just say my first kiss wasn't pretty as a matter in fact it was downright horrifying! I didn't realize it when I let out a groan and Arnou asked me if I was ok. I didn't look at him I was too flushed despite me having fur and all.

Lycaonia started to laugh hysterically when she took noticed how embarrassed I was "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! What's the matter (Y/n)? Cat got your tongue? Or you too shy to look at Arnou? You have a crush on him? HAHAHAHAHAH!"

I looked at her a bit annoyed "Bitch please. Let's just say that something humiliating has happened to me when I was around your age."

I was too busy having my banter with Lycaonia that I didn't notice was the current alpha female of the pack waltzing right up towards me then I stopped in my tracks when I sense something was wrong. I looked at the her then she growled at me, I just rolled my eye not giving any fucks about her and attempted to continue on my path. Alexia then was blocking my way preventing me from following the gang. I was starting to get annoyed by this bitch and her mate Roark was next to her staring at me too.

Speaking with sarcasm I ask Alexia "May I help you with so-"

I was cut off when I felt Alexia's claws marks on my right cheek causing my head to sharply turn to the left. The sound of flesh being torn and some of my fur flew off of my face, immediately I felt my warm blood slowly dripping down on my cheek. 

_'I swear to the holy lord these guys are really testing my patients.'_

I felt a low growl emanating from my throat and clenching my teeth so hard that you can hear them straining making a creaking sound.

I closed my eye and took a deep breath then exhaling harshly, brushing past the dominate pair making my way with Lycaonia and the rest. Jacob, Edon, Ryan, Evie, Ylva, Amoux, and Arnou growling at them Arnou in particular was giving the Alexia a death glare and Roark was giving Arnou a death glare in return. I looked at them and the broke off their staring contest off as they look at me I gently shook my head telling them 'no' they weren't happy about it, but they understood and continued on our road. I heard Alexia growling at me menacingly as she barked out;

" Get the fuck out of my pack you damn creature! We all know you can't reproduce nor bear offspring! So do us a favor and leave! The previous alphas might've allowed you to stay, but I won't allow something as foul and ugly as you to linger around in MY pack!"

I didn't say anything except rolling my eye at this arrogant bitch. Me being me I gave her a comeback that she won't forget. " Well.... At least I HAD offspring and my mate helped me out when I was pregnant. Unlike you I know how to raise offspring you inexperience little slut so why don't you crawl into your little den and nurture your kids? Oh.... That's right you abandoned them and the result of your stupidity and reckless action was their deaths. Some mother you turned out to be, I NEVER left my pups alone and I was an orphan for Christ's sakes!"

Alexia smirks at me and that smirk means trouble. "Well.... At least I can reproduce and have as many pups as I want to have unlike you not to mention my mate isn't a pathetic fox."

I narrowing my eye I growled menacingly at her. I hate it whenever they talk smack about my friends, especially towards my husband and children.

Roark was smirking at the whole situation he even joined in. " At least my Alexia isn't a broken hag like you bitch."

I scoffed " I may be old and 'broken', but this bitch can still fight and win."

Roark was pissed he didn't like the fact that I was still capable of fighting and he didn't like it when I saved his pathetic ass from a grizzly bear. Roark let out a snarl then he charged at me, I looked at him just when he was going to bite my neck I moved out of the way and bit down on his tail as I bit down on his tail he howled in pain I flung him to the tree where he slammed it hard, he whimpered when his body came into contact with the tree trunk. Alexia came behind me and bit my left ear harshly, blood was starting to pool out of my flesh wound. I was getting irritated by the whole situation as much as I want to kick her ass, I can't though. Alexia is heavily pregnant and if I harm her the unborn pups will die. I may be part demon, but that doesn't mean I'm fucked up like them, for I have a code and believe it or not even demons have codes too. 

I started to shake Alexia off of me, but she has a tight grip on me. Well... fuck me. I started to shake her even more until I felt her grip weakening so I took the opportunity knocked her off of my back by headbutting her. During that process she tore our a piece of my ear, fortunately, she's dazed and fell off my back, the bitch is lucky that I didn't use too much force on the move.

"Uuuugh....."  The hoe is pretty dazed from my headbutt at least the pups aren't injured from something like that. Wolves are tough cookies so a minor blow like that isn't going to harm them.

I heard a growl from on my left flank and Roark was on midair, teeth ready to tear out my throat and claws just itching to be used. I got ready when he was just mere seconds from injuring me, I jumped backward away from Roark and again I jumped higher and landed on a tree branch. Roark looked at me with pure shock and he tried to climb up the tree but failed miserably. I see the pure fury in his eyes when he saw how dazed Alexia was.

"GRRRRRRRRR... GET THE FUCK DOWN YOU BITCH!" Roark roared out at me.

I smirked and saw how pathetic seeing Roark was sure I'm up on a tree like a cat, but I'm not going to hurt nor kill the alphas. If I do then I have to take the position due to me being the oldest, but I can't reproduce so I can't be alpha truth be told I'm actually happy with where I'm at; a rogue wolf. I sighed heavily then jumped down and landed with the gang. Roark was going to charge planning to attack me again, but Arno intervened. I was shocked to see him acting like that, I knew he didn't stand for injustice, but him going up against the alpha of the pack he's got balls I'll give him that.

Arno knocked Roark off of him and Roark was furious. A subordinate like Arno disobeying him was infuriating. One thing about Roark was that he hates disobedience or it'll result in severe punishment or banishment from the pack. I continued to watch the two males squabble it out. My biggest inquiry is why would Arno help me out? I told the gang that if the pack members would fight me or I would get into any fight in general, I can definitely take care of myself and I don't need anyone to be at risk of being injured because of me. I know they care for me and each other, it's the bond they share. It's not your average bond, though; it's a bond forged by friendship and not willing to abandon their own friend no matter who bad the situation has gotten.

Roark was getting ready to end it with one blow and I know where he was going to get, Arno's neck right on the jugular vein. If Roark's attack is successful then Arno won't be able to recover and will bleed to death. Roark and Arno continue to fight, snarling, growling, teeth biting on flesh, or making snapping noises as it misses its mark.

Arno had the upper hand when he pinned Roark, but Roark somehow managed to get out of Arno's grasp. Roark starts to counter attack and bit harshly on Arno's right paw, Roark didn't stop there he continued to attack Arno violently. Roark lunged at Arno and successfully bit Arno's right eye leaving an ugly injury in its wake.

I was horrified as I saw the eye injury bleeding profusely it'll be a miracle if his eye is still intact and he'd be able to see.

Arno hissed in pain, but he wasn't going to give up. Keeping his right bleeding eye closed he attempts to clean out the excess blood from his eye, but he couldn't. Roark was charging at Arno to tackle him, Arno being the smart wolf he is he waited until Roark was almost close enough. Arno dodged Roark's attack and as Arno's luck held out Roark smashed into a tree head first with Roark dazed Arno started to counter attack. Arno bit down on Roark's tail and did the same thing as I did, he swung Roark and Roark's body crashed onto a boulder. 

I winced when I heard some of Roark's bones breaking, he's definitely going to feel that tomorrow.

Roark isn't looking too good himself, he's got some injuries of his own. Roark's tail is bleeding, ugly deep gashes on his right shoulder, his left hind leg is bleeding too, and he's got some of his ears missing. Roark gets up and snarls at Arno whose panting heavily. I can see both males are tired, but Arno is not the type to give up. I see the fierce determination blazing in his eyes and there is another thing too.

It was love.

I watch as the males continue battling it out, however, I'm keeping a close watch in case things get too hairy then it's my turn to intervene and stop this ridiculous fight. I was pissed at the whore Alexia ( she's still dazed if not probably knocked out from such a small blow to her face.) that she couldn't just let go of her anger and hatred for me. If she just kept her cool we wouldn't be in this mess, but nooooo she wanted to be all tough and shit. With Alexia being pregnant it's also the mood swings amplifying her rage even further. 

Goddamn, when I was pregnant my hormones weren't even bad at all. Thank lord Jesus, honestly I was worried that I was going to be ultra bitchy..... ok maybe I was ultra bitchy, but very rare times it happens, those rare days I was blessed with having a patient and compassionate husband who kept this raging Tasmanian she-devil in check then turned me into a cuddling cute puppy or kitten (whichever you prefer.) The childbirth, on the other hand, oh merciful lord it was terribly exhausting, physically and mentally draining, but when I got to see the faces of my baby boys I was happily content. Unfortunately, I was terribly sore and with the permanent injury I have on my lower back it made it difficult and more arduous on my body.

Anyways enough of me rambling, if Alexia didn't have such a grudge against me then we would've done our daily thing and I would've left already. It's mainly due to me having a gut feeling that today marks the day that the Survey Corps will 'capture' me and I will become an official member of the Survey Corps. There is a major probability that I will see Levi and Erwin. Erwin especially will keep a close eye on me mainly because he absolutely loathes me. For what I honestly have no idea, blaaaah humans no; mortals, in general, are quite the oddballs if you ask me.

 I watch the fight carefully and when Roark was gaining the upper hand, I started to get uneasy. Arno was on the ground struggling against Roark's grasp, Roark keeps attempting to bite Arno on his neck for a kill shot, but Arno keeps moving his head from left to right avoiding his lethal jaws. Roark saw an opening and was going in for the kill shot. My eye widens with fear and I immediately charged at him. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!!!!"

I head-butted Roark and sent him flying and he once again crashed into the tree with a painful thud when his body made contact with the tree trunk. Roark let out a loud yelp then he fell unconscious, for the moment I wasn't worried for Roark nor Alexia I was more worried for Arno. I immediately checked on Arno to see that he has some nasty injuries on his body especially on his face, I made a hissing sound from the sight of the nasty eye injury he has on his right eye. It looks pretty bad, deep. The wound is bleeding profusely. Crimson red was staining Arno's beautiful silver fur, I heard rapid footsteps and soon enough the rest of the gang has come to check on Arno. I heard groaning and I was both furious and relieved that the Roark isn't dead, I went to check on the alphas, truth be told I would rather leave them to rot, but I'm not like that. So I decided to tend to their injuries, unfortunately, for me, the pack members rushed in before I could help them out.

When they assessed on how badly the dominant pair was injured they bared their fangs at me. Snarling and growling were heard and directed towards Arno and I (mainly at me, though). I looked at the pack members and I wasn't surprised at all when they were looking at me with disgust and malice. I've seen that look all my life since I was an infant. Giving up I sighed and left the other pack members to tend to the alphas. I, on the other hand, I was making my way out of their territory until I saw Arno slightly limping towards me. My eye widens as I made a quick sprint towards him so he doesn't hurt himself even more.  

I looked at him and he just gave me a gentle smile even though it's a pained one yet, he is still smiling, I gave him a small smile too and I told the gang to help him and put him on my back so I can carry him. The gang set Arno on my back and I adjusted him so he's comfortable, and it isn't straining on his injured body.

I looked over my shoulder to see that he is looking at my left ear or what's left of it. I saw how worried Arno was and I didn't need to tell him about what I can do. I started to head out towards the mountain peak not too far from the main den where all of the wolves resided. As I was making my way towards the mountain the gang stayed behind in case the pack members decided to attack myself and the wounded Arno.

I felt Arno shift a bit and my ear twitched in his direction. The male clears his throat a little in a silent way, I started to jog towards the babbling brook. I set him down and he leaned in to drink some water, I busied myself with gathering some medical herbs and with the help of my opposable thumbs I got the job done. I created some bandages from the plant life and made some ointment for Arno's injuries so he heals much quicker not to mention it'll prevent infections too. Smiling at my work I grabbed the medical supplies with my mouth and quickly made my way to Arno. 

When I got to the male he was looking at his injuries through his reflection in the water. I saw how the moon beautifully reflects his fur despite it being covered in his own blood it still looks beautiful, I feel bad that Arno got himself harmed because of me, yet he didn't mind at all. I looked at the ground sadly, my ears drooping slightly, and I know fully well as to why Arno got involved.

It's because he loves me.

Gathering my thoughts and pushing them aside I inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly still mindful of the medicine in my mouth and all. I slowly made my way to Arno, and he looks at me and gave me a small smile I returned the gesture. He adjusted himself so I can mend his wounds. Setting down the medical supplies I first started to gently lick his wounds cleaning them out from foreign objects and successfully stopped the bleeding his eye I handled it very carefully, next I got the medical supplies and started to patch up his injuries. The entire time I would feel Arno tense up then he immediately relaxed and leaned in at my touch, he didn't freak out because of me having opposable thumbs thank god, but it didn't stop him and the rest of the gang to asking me Q & A. So I explained that I was a 'unique and rare' breed of wolves, they believed me.

As I was bandaging Arno's injuries he looked at me, it wasn't a lustful look or anything like that no. It was a look of gratitude and mainly concern, his concern for my injuries as well despite me healing at an astonishing rate it still didn't stop Arno and the gang from worrying for my life and health. After I patched up Arno's wounds he was staring at me and I was staring at him, he suddenly frowned when my ear hasn't stopped bleeding and I could still feel the bleeding gently cascading down at the side of my head. I lift up my paw to touch my left ear, but Arno immediately stopped me, he got his paw on mine and starts to set it down to the ground. I looked at Arno with confusion laced on my face, but he gently shook his head in a 'no'.

"Arno why did y-"

"It's because I don't want you to touch your injured ear."

I shook my head. " No, not that."

Arno looks at me oddly I took that as an opportunity to continue " I mean as to why are you so...... What I mean is-"

Arno interrupted me then he spoke in a quiet voice "It's..... Because... I.... I... I love you. I know that we can't be together due to our age difference... And for a wolf pack to be sustained we need is a female who can breed... Have offspring I mean...."

He took a deep breath before he continues. " I.. When I first saw you..... I..... Wanted you to be my mate. If you don't want to it's fine. I know that you have important matters to attend and I've seen the hurt in your eyes when Alexia was being a total bitch to you when she mentioned your mate and your pups, I know you can't have pups and all..... Another reason why I fought against Roark is that I hated the fact they treat you like shit and yet here you are faithfully protecting us from the harm and dangers the forest throws at us."

Arno looked at me then surprised me when he said. " You deserve better, a better life. I can see you endured enough agony and suffering in your long life. If I could I wish I can be your mate and I don't care if you can't reproduce your still beautiful and amazing."

I looked at Arno bewildered, recomposing myself I was going to say something, but he started licking my left ear gently. My face flushed a bit and I averted my eyes from his beautiful green eyes. He continued licking my ear for a while longer then slowly removes his mouth from my ear, I looked at him and he looked at me, Arno then gently nuzzled my neck then he rested his head on my right shoulder being mindful about my wounded ear.

I closed my eye and did the same gesture he did, what I didn't know was that Arno was smiling a tiny smile. We stayed like this for a while longer until we broke apart. I cleared my throat awkwardly as I stood up. Arno stood up too and he looks much better than he did before.

* * *

 __ Croaks of frogs, chirps of the crickets, wolves howling or barking in the distance, foxes barking or making squealing noises, and because of my incredibly sophisticated and acute hearing I even hear bats flying around, lastly I hear the noises of the river and owls 'hooting.' Filled the atmosphere with the nocturnal life that the earth managed to replenish after mankind nearly drove these guys to the brink of extinction. My heart aches for my friends not being alive for starters and able to enjoy this beautiful world full of life. I wonder what it really like to finally die?  

 Just 15 miles until I reached the walls and I was back to my human form, the fun thing for me is that my clothes, gear, and etc weren't torn apart nor destroyed and the reason for that is this; you got to love magic. My mask was off and I had put it away, for now, I don't like to wear it when I'm not around those I can trust besides my mask was meant for me to protect my identity. Should my mask me destroyed I had my cloth mask that covers half of my face up to the bridge of my nose and black makeup around my eyes it kind of resembles like a robber eye mask style.

Another thing is that I had company.

Arno was walking beside me, he was shocked at first, but he relaxed knowing it was still me I just looked more different than before, but I'm still me at heart. He is still kind of shocked that I am human.

"Arnou you know you can leave now, right? You don't need to come with me beside you know that I am going to be 'captured' and working for the Survey Corps right?"

Arno stopped in his tracks he knows that I'm going to be taken captive and force into working alongside with the military dogs. I stopped in my tracks and looked at Arno. He was quiet and didn't say anything. His soul is sad at the thought of me being captive for the military, what other choice do I have? I HAVE to help mankind out or else all will be lost.

I was quiet too until I growled then I decided to don on my metal mask and my hood, Arno looks at me confusion lacing his features. He wanted to say something, but immediately shut his mouth when we heard very faint zip lining and the gears of the OMDG. Arno got in front of me protectively and growled, I, on the other hand, was calm, I can take these guys on no sweat.

" Arno. You should go I don't want you to get injured because of me. This is my battle and I need to do this alone."

"GRRRRRRR.... No way! I'm not leaving you!"

"Arno.... I."

Arno looks at me irritated before he gives me a look screaming ' I refuse to leave you!' I saw the determination and fire in his eyes. I didn't have time to argue with Arno so I hesitantly accepted it. I did a low whistle and my trusty [summon](http://images.khinsider.com/Kingdom%20Hearts%20Dream%20Drop%20Distance/Renders/Spirits/Keeba%20Tiger.png) and friend Hayate came out from the trees. Hayate is a 15ft tall Keeba Tiger, his appearance is that of a snow leopard and his eyes are an amber color. Arno immediately got into battle mode, but I stopped him telling him that I called this creature fourth and that he's an ally. Arno looks bewildered hell, hesitant even, but nods at me. I smiled behind my mask then I told them that they'll have to be working together, but they can't kill anyone. Minor injuries yes, but not end their lives and NO reckless fighting.

The whizzing of the ODMG was getting closer and closer, I readied myself then the unexpected happens..... The air is still and the atmosphere has this intense tension, but it is a still and silent as if the entire forest itself became lifeless and silent as in Keyblade Graveyard lifeless and silent. I was still in my stance with Arno watching my left side and Hayate on my right. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the direction where the ODMG mechanism noises were coming from. Tension runs high and I felt my hands making microscopic twitching just waiting to attack or defend and itching to pull out my hidden wrist blades or any other weapons I can craft out of. My breathing has slowed down to non-existent.

I heard the members of the survey corps concocting a plan to ensure my capture. Pitiful these guys don't even come close to knowing that I'm allowing myself to get caught, I'll tell them my true purpose of being captured when the time is right. As of now, it's too soon and I don't know who's the good guy and who's the sleeper agent. Either way I have to make it convincing otherwise, my plan will end up backfiring on me if I did miscalculations.

 I waited for a while longer until the noises of the gears come to cease. Suddenly I heard leaves rustle above me, Eagle Sense immediately activated itself, and I saw a figure dive-bombing me from above Arno and Hayate dodged the attack, and I side stepped easily avoiding his surprise attack. The guy was well built his height looks like 6'5, his bangs of his blond hair were parted down the middle, and he had a dark mustache and beard. To me, he looks like an attractive guy, but he's nowhere near as being attractive as my deceased husband Ventus was. I looked at the guy then dangerously smirked this is going to be amusing.

_' Alright tough guy let's see what your Survey Corps are made of.'_

 Arno snarled at the blond and he was going to attack him, but other members of the survey corps came in and intervened. One of the members had his sword ready to kill Arnou, but the wolf outwitted the dumbass. Arno used his speed and evaded his attack then bit the guys butt in a hilarious manner ever. The guy was screaming as Arnou was hanging on the poor bastard, I heard a woman laughing and I turned to see said woman, she has an appearance of a scientist. 

The scientist has long messy hair tied in a ponytail, she wears goggles too so, I'm guessing she wears glasses. I turned my attention back to the blond male I'm fighting against I know Hayate can care for himself since he and I have been fighting for a pretty long as time, in short, he is just as good as my spiritual partner and tailed beast Kopaka. If Arno gets into a mess Hayate can get him out of that ugly pickle.

The blond male smirks at me then he charges at me with his swords ready, I pull out my grandfather's sword ready to counter his attacks. The male swings his blade and I blocked them, sparks were flying when our weapons clashed, unfortunately for the guy his swords broke the moment his blades clashed against my sword. Shocked was etched on his face and eyes widen when his swords were broken. 

I was going to disarm him by destroying his ODMG, but I sense another figure dive-bombing me causing me to backflip away the guy. Once I was at a safe distance I was reunited with Arno and Hayate I then let out a loud laugh seeing the commander himself Erwin Smith.

"So, we meet again 'Thirteen Tails Assassin' are you ready to surrender and join the Survey Corps to fight against the titans and free humanity?"

I let out a dry laugh " Listen here pretty boy, I DO fight against the titans and I've been doing it longer than you have novice. So, why don't you save yourself the trouble and go back to your walls with your tails between your legs Hm?"

Erwin got upset then he spoke to me in a low voice. " YOU WILL join the Survey Corps or else assassin."

I smirked. " Hehehehehehehe. Or else what pretty boy? Are you going to kill me? HA! I like to see you try besides I know you can't end my life since I'm far too valuable and I'm incredibly stubborn to die."

" It's a shame to kill the assassin Erwin and she does have a point she IS too valuable to be killed." A new voice speaks and I know who it is.

Levi Ackerman.

Erwin raised his hand then lowers it I heard gunshots and I heard Levi shouting "Hold your fire!!!!!" Too little too late, I used my grandfather's sword and send the bullets right back at the gunmen, but instead of the bullets killing them the bullets knocked off their guns right out of their hands.

"AAAAHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE!?"

"MONSTER!"

"SHE'S NO MONSTER! SHE'S A DEMON!!!!"

"ERWIN CAN I EXPERIMENT HER?! OR CAN I EXPERIMENT HER HUGE CREATURE?!"

"No, you may not Hanji."

While the idiots were distracted I secretly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground causing the smoke screen to obscure their sight and allowing me to escape the idiots screamed in shock as I immediately put my weapons away and made a run for it on foot with Arno and Hayate right beside me. Erwin starts to bark out orders "DON'T LET THE ASSASSIN ESCAPE! CAPTURE HER! BUT DO NOT KILL HER!" 

I snickered as Kopaka starts to anxiously pace around inside my mind, he wants to kick ass too, but I'll call him out when the time is right or if I spot titans. I hear members shouting orders to corner me and I increased my speed. Hayate and Arnou increased their speed as well, Arnou spotted some of the members right above him and he left my side for a bit, Hayate splintered off as well to take out the soldiers.

"She has her gear on, yet she's not using it!"

"Commander! It seems the wolf and the big creature left the assassin alone!"

" Are you stupid?! She's on the ground running! We have our ODMG this'll be easy!"

"Lance Corporal Levi will catch that bitch!"

"Attack on her blind side! She can't see from her right eye!"

Levi was hot on my trail, I turned to look over my left shoulder to see he's behind me just 20 ft. I then jumped onto the trees using my ninja training I started to leap tree branch to tree branch. I heard some of the members were in awe when they saw me leap 45 ft in the air. Hey, what can I say? I've got pretty strong legs. I heard the scientist scream out in pure joy saying ' Imagine how much titans we can capture?! OH, THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!!!!' I scrunched up my nose in annoyance.

I jumped high again and from there I commence using my ODMG and started swinging around like spider-man would. I heard some of the soldiers shouting "HOLY SHIT!!! SHE'S INCREDIBLE!!!"

"SHE MIGHT BE BETTER OR JUST AS GOOD AS CAPTAIN LEVI!"

"NO WONDER ERWIN WANTS HER ON THE SCOUTS SO BAD!"

"IF YOUR DONE BEING STUPID CAPTURE THE ASSASSIN!!!!"

"YES SIR!!!!"

I heard a loud sonic noise that made me cringe my eye in pain causing me to land on ground level, I these soldiers starts to outnumber me, smiling with glee I started to punch the first soldier in the face stunning him, next up was a women who was aiming her blades towards my back I dodged her attack then I was behind her, I hit her pressure point at the back of her neck and she was unconscious, other members starts to attack me, but I would only daze them by hitting their abdomen, knocking at the back of their heads, or hit their chakra points only to knock them out when they attack me with their blades I break the blade with my sword then using the hilt of the blade I knock them out. 

When the rest stops attacking me the were scared shitless and I don't blame them they honestly believe that their friends are dead, but they are not, bodies are around me and everyone else has formed a circle around me and above me in case I decide to use ODMG. 

fearful Gasps, murmurs, and whispers fill the air as Erwin made his way inside the circle with a death glare that could cause any weak minded fool piss themselves. Not me though I laugh at these type of things.

He took out his blades and pointed them at me. "Give up assassin you're done."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, ah... Erwin, you certainly know how to give a woman a run for her money. Since I'm outmanned I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

Everyone heard a powerful loud roar and literally jumped even Erwin and Levi, it was Hayate jumping high from the treetops and landing in front of me protectively and creating a small dust beneath his paws and Arno appears and gracefully landing behind me baring his fangs. Erwin glares at my two partners and has most of the members with guns out pointing it at the three of us, true I can knock them away, besides I played my role. I heaved a sigh.

 _'This fighting is convincing enough so time to wrap this up.'_  

"Alright, Smith boy I yield. You got the legendary 'Thirteen Tails assassin' what do you plan on doing now?" I questioned so far my acting and this whole event is too damn convincing, of course, my reputation of being ' impossible to be caught' had to be shattered. I inwardly blew raspberries and Erwin got some of his men to restrain us, but Arno growled at them and Hayate scared them even more. 

"Hayate, Arno calm down."

I turned to the commander. " Listen, commander, I'll join in as long as my partners Hayate and Arno aren't harmed."

Erwin rose an 'elegant' eyebrow. " Why should I let them?"

"Well... Believe or not they can fight too, and you saw that they didn't spill blood these guys have experience."

"MY PANTS ARE TORN OFF AND IM HALF NAKED!!!!!" Exclaimed the bastard who lost his pants.

That comment caused some of the Survey corps to let out some chuckles even me. "So, what do you say Smith? They can provide great help for mankind and my two companions know exactly what they are doing."

"..................."

"Very well assassin they can join as long as they don't harm anyone it's fine by me."

"But!"

I looked at Smith with confusion etched on my face, Erwin then spoke. "I'll let Hanji give them trails to see if they are good as you say they are in helping out humanity."

I nodded then Erwin approaches me with cuffs in his hands and cuffed me, Hanji and Levi got chains and restrained Hayate (with difficulty due to him growling) and Arno (who keeps on snapping at the soldiers). They took us to a wagon and made sure to bind my legs and arms to ensure I don't escape. I was thrown onto the wagon and landed on the side of my body, Arno was pissed growling furiously when he saw me get thrown harshly and Hayate closed his eyes accepting defeat, he was silent for the time being.

The wagon starts to move with its new cargo. The scientist named Hanji was looking at Hayate with curiosity and wonder she then turned to me and I was still lying down on my side with my eyes closed in defeat as well. I had my eye closed, but with me enduring all three of the sage training my body has developed this unique and rare 8th sense and has tremendously enhanced my other senses as well including my 6th sense. In other words, I can see without my eyes or without my other senses if one of them gets shot out. Kopaka once told me that I can even access all of my 21 senses, but I need to have my heart in me and call out to these abilities of mine. I don't even remember if I can do that.  I can 'see' that the psycho scientist has this creepy ass glint in her eye and she is incredibly excited to see the legendary thirteen tails in the flesh.

I heard her whisper out quietly to no one can hear her, unfortunately, for her I caught it. "Let's see who you really are? I wonder if you're just as old as the legend states you Thirteen tails assassin." I say nothing of her comment and my companions are silent as well, all three of us just remained silent.

 

The male named Mike has kneeled down to my level and looked at me with wonder and curiosity, leaning in he smelled me, what an odd fellow... He smirked mischievously. The crazy woman looked at Mike and he nodded in approval at her, the woman's glasses gleamed in the moonlight giggling eagerly, Mike spoke in a cool tone, "Welcome to the Survey Corps Assassin." 

 

 _ **BOOM SHAKA LAKA!!!!!! FINALLY AUTHOR-SAN HAS FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE!!!! DAMN ANYWAYS!!!  I hope you guys are enjoying my story and what not. I wonder what'll happen next chapter? Stay tuned guys! BTW please give me motivation otherwise I may end up giving up on the story. I hope it doesn't happen cuz I've got a lot of ideas for this story of mine. please give me the motivation! please show me the LOVE and I'll work on more chapters ok? Gracias Chicas y Chicos! I love you guys and thanx again for reading my fanfic! <3**_   


	13. Chapter XI: Colossal Titan and the Fall of Shinganshia

_** ** _

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'** _

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Year 845** _

_**Time: 12:00pm** _

_**Location: Wall Maria, Shiganshina** **District** _

  _ **(Y/n) P.O.V** _

I sighed being bored for starters, we're returning back to Wall Maria from another crazy and tragic expedition. Poor Moses his mother was devastated when Shadis had a heartbreaking conversation with Moses' mom. After we had some insults thrown I was stuck at the Shiganshina while everyone else went to get their injuries mended I decided to visit the Jaeger family since I know Carla and Grisha Jaeger plus I want to visit Mikasa. I still can't believe that it has been a full year since I last saw Mikasa and Eren. I'm still glad that they haven't figured out that I am the legendary Thirteen tails assassin least not yet. As I was walking I felt something tug my Survey Corps jacket sleeve, it was Arnou. Yes, believe it or not Arnou has remained by my side since we got caught. Hayate is around, but he's hiding in the shadows he knows all to well people will freak the shit out of them if they see a 15ft Keeba tiger casually walking around with me, poor Hayate. He lost more than half of his right saber tooth when he fought against the Night Sky assassin shortly after I got caught. It happened during an expedition, I'll tell the story some other time right now Arnou is pulling me away so I don't crash into a wall again.

"Hehehehe.... Sorry Arnou. I guess I was lost in my train of thought once again."

Arnou gave me a look and shook his head playfully. I rolled my eye at him as we were walking we heard a group of boys laughing and broke off into a sprint. We saw three boys a dirty blonde, silver haired, and brown haired bullies picking on a blonde boy. Who appears to be taunting them saying "I would rather take a few lumps than brawl like a monster. I already won this fight and your brains are the size of a walnuts." I snickered that was a pretty good comeback I like this kid. Right before the kid could punch the blonde boy Arnou tackled the bully, snarling and baring his teeth as he pinned the jackass down. The two boys were going to make a run for it, but I grabbed the scruff of their shirts and gave them a look only mothers would give to their kids when they are in huge trouble. The boys were shaking as I glared them a bit harder unfortunately I spotted a wet area on their pants.

"Now, now didn't your mothers ever told you to play nice with the other kids?"

Two more kids approached Arnou and I, it was Eren and Mikasa. As I was scolding the children Eren and Mikasa went to check out the bruised boy named Armin. After giving them a glare they left and Arnou barked at the boys and bit the jackass on the ass successfully ripping his pants on his butt off as they ran, Arnou was shaking his head more then spit out the pants. I scoffed at the bullies then turning my attention to the three kids, my eye softens when I see Eren and Mikasa checking on Armin. They stare at me in wonder I was still wearing my S.C. (Survey Corps) cloak and I pulled out my [medical bag](http://image.rakuten.co.jp/cott-o/cabinet/01924621/jofsfes02_1.jpg) I was carrying on my back and gestured Armin to come closer, he shyly came close and I was tending his injuries with care and gentleness much like a mother would. It's sad for me for my entire life not once I ever received love from my mother, hell I don't even recall her too well..... I felt shame destroying me on the inside. Fortunately for me Armin was smiling, he was pretty grateful and Eren and Mikasa was petting Arnou.

After I tended to Armin's minor wounds I stayed with the kids for a bit. Arnou was getting petted a lot by children, he didn't mind as Mikasa hugged him like a stuffed teddy bear, its a pretty cute site and Eren loves petting Arnou. It was sunset and for some reason I was getting uneasy, something horrible is going to transpire soon I can feel it in the fabric of my very being, Kopaka was pacing back and forth as he growled lowly. I got myself on guard mode, Eren caught my attention when he asked why those boys were picking on him.

"Armin, were those bullies picking on your because of.... outside?" Eren whispers out.

"Yea, hey (Y/n) Taisa? what is like outside the walls?" Armin asks me.

I stayed quiet and looked up in the sky. "Well.... first off Armin you kids don't need to be formal with me, I always hated formality it makes me feel old. Second it's beautiful like no words can describe how beautiful it is out there. The MP's are nothing, but cowards and fools."

"Well.... I mean mankind is afraid of the unknown so I guess it's natural."

"True Armin, but would you rather submit to the fears or would you rather surmount that fear and discover what resides on the other side?"

I felt Eren, Armin, and Mikasa sit close by to me and they looked like they wanted to hear a story from me. I see their hopeful eyes; curiosity and wonder swarming in their eyes.

"No one do not know what is the unknown or what is its capabilities are. You'll NEVER make a remarkable discovery; your mark in history unless you make that leap of faith and discover what truly is out there. Who knows? It can be like nothing you have never seen before." 

I was gonna tell them a story, until all of a sudden we heard a massive explosion it reminded me of 30+ cases of C4 explosions going off at once. Arnou and I immediately got up and prepared for battle. All of us saw a massive red, smoking hand still letting out steam then a huge titan head appeared peering over the walls. All of wall Maria especially in the Shiganshina district looks in horror, silence was looming on the air, but nothing was more horrifying when the colossal titan kicked the wall open. Immediately I shielded the children and Arnou was on my back shielding me from the oncoming debris, shrapnel, and dirt slamming us hard. Massive stones of the wall destroying houses and crushing the unfortunate victims that stood in it's path, no sooner when that happened then the titan disappeared........ Mass hysteria, chaos, and titans began.

 _'God fucking dammit I loathe it when I'm right.'_  

"That's impossible the walls are high as 50 meters..." Armin says in horror

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! RUN!"

"TITANS ARE COMING!!!"

"MOMMY?! DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"MY SONS DEAD!!!!"  

Arnou got off of me then Eren and Mikasa has left to find their mother and Armin left to find his granddad, I whistled through my teeth and Hayate has ready for action as soon as the titans started to make their way in I got my gear ready. I told Arnou and Hayate to evacuate the citizens and get them to safety, the two nodded and left. I pulled out my [grandfathers sword](http://orig12.deviantart.net/e992/f/2013/363/9/d/hf_muramasa_blade____pt__1_2_by_thelaziestandunlucky-d6zw44w.jpg) and began to slice their napes off with ease along with the heads.

 **"KID!!!! LET ME OUT! I'LL SHOW THESE INSECTS WHAT TRUE FEAR IS!!! JUST LET ME OUT (Y/N)!!!!! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWRRR!!!!!"** I winced when Kopaka literally roars out loud I think I might've gone deaf.

As I continue to slice them; killing the titans instantly, I didn't know it, but my eyes had turned into slits even though the iris of my eyes remained the same along with my whisker markings looks like my inner demon wants to be unleashed, but not yet. I kept killing titans and saving as much lives as I could. I got most of the people out and I was rushing towards Hans along with a crying and horrified Eren and a silent Mikasa.

_'Oh, no don't tell me..'_

My fears were conformed when I no longer felt the life force of Carla Jaeger. Now, I was really angry and I felt in my mind Kopaka wants blood, he's gonna wait for a little longer to fight though I have a feeling there is going to be a newcomer soon.

"Hans take Mikasa and I'll take Eren, we'll head towards the docks so they can go on boat."

"Y-yes, Colonel." Hans says nervously

"Mom... She's..."

"I'm sorry Eren I truly am." I apologized to the boy.

When we got to the docks Eren had a look of pure horror I got out my S.C cloak and wrapped it on Mikasa and Eren. I just managed to get them on the boat in time and some other kids as well. I saw people desperately jumping on the boat, but end up falling into the canal just then we heard another explosion and I turned to see a heavily armored titan it kind of reminded me of a tank that's how built it is knocking down the walls like a battering ram. Everyone started to panic more and I gave Eren and Mikasa a thumbs up and a smile before I rushed off into battle. I ordered everyone to retreat into the walls, but they were shooting cannonballs to the titan. They knew it was useless, but desperate times, call for desperate measures. We saw the titan letting out steam from it's mouth to cool down before shutting it again then he began to charge. 

"KEEP FIREING!!!!"

"NO!!! WAIT IT'S USELESS!!!!"

The cannonballs were being deflected, immediately I latched onto a building I engaged in combat with that thing.

"COLONEL WAIT IT'S SUICIDE!!!!"

"STUPID SURVEY CORPS BITCH!!!"

I got smacked bad, but I used aerial recovery suddenly the big guy was getting irritated by me and swatted the roof of the house I was on and almost got sent flying again. Utilizing the shadows I was out of sight then secretly created a blood clone from my wounds, I felt an obstruction preventing movement of my right shoulder on the joint socket I looked at the wound and saw a long piece of wood embedded on the GH joint. I made a clicking sound with my tongue in irritation.

 _'Nuisance piece of mierda.'_  (Shit)

Turning my attention to the Armor Titan, I felt Kopaka's power surging into my body then a massive explosion came in and I entered Kopaka mode or better known as tailed beast mode. Kopaka did an open palm technique completely shattering the armor like they were nothing. The Armored Titan was sent flying back away from the civilians, the titans began to run towards Kopaka since they're attracted to his mana and power. Kopaka began to use his humanoid hands grabbing the titans and throwing them out from the walls like paper balls. In a way it was kind of funny to see them getting flung outside the walls.  

 "Holy Shit!!!"

"Is that a giant golden wolf?"

"Who the fuck cares?! By the looks of it, it's protecting us." my blood clone replies.

"(Y/n) Taisa!!! Your alive!!!"

"Taisa!!! Your wounded!!"

"Duh, of course I am alive stupid! I'm not the colonel of the Survey Corps for nothing you know."

"BUT! TAISA!! YOUR INJURIED!!!!"

"ARGH!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!! GET OUT AND SHUT THE DAMN FUCKING GATE RETARDS!!!!"

"Yes Ma'am!!!!"

  _ **Eren's P.O.V**_

After the titan broke through the walls (Y/n) went to battle against the titan. My eyes widen in horror when (Y/n) got thrown onto the roof of the house and I can't do anything to help her, but to my surprise she got back on her feet and she made another attempt to fight back. (Y/n) was getting out numbered by the other titans and then the Armored titan was planning to attack us when all of a sudden a massive golden wolf with thirteen tails and weird black patterns on its body appeared out of no where and started to battle against the Armor titan. The wolf punched him completely breaking the armor and sending the titan back to where the hole in the wall was at.

_'I hope the colonel is alright.'_

My heart was aching if she died then I'll avenge her and my mother! I'll kill every last titan! I heard shouting and I saw the wings of freedom and I knew it was (Y/n), but there was blood on it. I clutched her Survey Corps cloak and I was pissed that these bastards have harmed her! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!! When the gate was being closed we saw the massive golden wolf punching the Armored titan on the face, stomach, the titan was dazed the and wolf grabbed on the Armored Titan and picked him up and had the titan over his head and let out a deafening roar that made us cover our ears before the wolf could throw the Armored titan he was knocked on the ground by some unknown force. The battle got more heated as a new enemy appeared out of no where; the clouds darken and thunder booms in the sky. The massive [creature](http://th03.deviantart.net/fs71/200H/f/2012/234/a/b/slifer_sky_dragon_of_osiris_by_chaostudio-d5c04qn.jpg) has a long body with spikes on its back, its entire body is red, underneath it has black, while its mouth is blue. The creature grabbed the wolf and slammed it hard on the wall causing some of the wall to break.

The wolf got to its feet immediately and spread out its arms as if to protect us from that thing. The wolf began to fight against the creature once more. The creature head-butted the wolf on its stomach and began to push the wolf towards the wall where we were at, the wolf was trying to stop the creature, the wolf lift up its fist and punched the crimson creature hard on the head. Everyone began to panic even more, chaos started to unfold and some people even jumped on the boat, but failed.

A two against one battle and so far the wolf knocked back the Armor Titan far away from us while the large red creature opened its massive jaw and breathing out blue flames and the wolf used its arms to shield itself and took the full hit of the flames... Despite us being on the other side of the wall we felt the intense heat of the flames, Armin's grandfather used his body to shield us from the heat, Mikasa has her eyes closed along with Armin. I was peeking out and watched the massive battle break out. 

"We're going to die!!!!"

"This is it.... Mankind is done for..."

"PLEASE TAKE OUR CHILDREN FIRST!!!!!"

"I'M SORRY, BUT THE BOAT IS FULL WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!"

**"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!!! RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!!!!"**

We heard a new voice and everyone turned dead quiet then we looked to the wolf as it chomped down the crimson creature's body in an attempt to break free, the crimson creature let out a roar and the wolf broke free from its grasp, the wolf grabbed the crimson creature's tail and threw it towards the sky then we saw the wolf opening its mouth then creating some sort of dark purplish ball.

**"TAKE THIS!!!!"**

We heard the wolf shout out then it unleashed its power and the ball was flying at incredible speeds and it hit the crimson creature. There was a massive explosion that made us cover our eyes after the explosion we saw the body of the creature falling from the sky as it crashed outside the walls. The ground shook violently when the body crashed.

The wolf continued to fight against the titans then it did these series of weird signs with its hands before slamming it onto the ground. It lifted the ground creating a wall and closed the gaps on the side where we were at, right before it was closed entirely the wolf kept fighting until it let out another deafening roar before disappearing.

"HURRY THIS WAY!!!"

I saw the wounded Colonel leading the civilians away, she had an ugly injury on her shoulder. It was a large piece of wood stuck on her right shoulder and it pierced all the way out from the back. I winced from the sight as blood still dripped from the wood, I admire (Y/n) Tiasa's leadership and valor hell she even went up against the Armored titan and lived, but not without some wounds to show.

I wonder what's going to happen now?

How will humanity win this war?

What will happen to us?

 

_***MINI TIME SKIP IN EREN'S DREAM*** _

**3rd POV**

_**D-dad?! What are you?!** _

_**Dammit EREN!!!! DONT YOU SEE?!** _

_**NO DAMMIT DAD!!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!!** _

_**THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!!! NOW HOLD STILL!!!** _

_**NO!! NO!! STOP IT DAD!!!! DAAAAAAD!!!!** _

_***BACK INTO THE HARSH REALALITY*** _

The young boy gasped quietly in horror when he woke up from what appears to be like a dream. Upon of awakening he found himself in a stall or building of sorts, he found Mikasa looking at him when he woke up. The German boy started to slowly sit up and felt a key that is around his neck, he still thought it was a dream, but for the time being he decided to shug it off and went off to the plaza where everyone are squabbling like vultures for a piece of bread. Eren had a look of anger and disappointment when he saw several men fighting over scraps of bread, not soon after that he and Mikasa spotted Armin running up to them with bread in his arms.

"Eren! Mikasa! Look what I got!"

Armin showed his two friends the bread his grandfather managed to scape up and a Garrison soldier look at the kids in disgust and irritation then walked away. Eren got enraged and with the stale bread Armin had gave him he threw it at the soldiers head.

"Ugh, hey you damn..." furious the Garrison soldier went up to Eren and knocked him down his feet and just before the damage gotten worse (Y/n) Taisa commanding voice rang out in the silent crowd.

"HEY!!! Who the fuck gave you the right to push kids around?!" The Colonel walked up the Garrison soldier anger on her face and the crowd murmurs quietly discussing from the wound the Colonel obtained when she fought against the Armor Titan.

"You see that wound on her shoulder?"

"Y-Yea......... I heard the Armor titan punched her...."

" Baka! no! she got swatted down and crashed into a house why do you think she had that chunk of wood in her arm?"

" S-she h-had a-"

" Yea... I saw the whole fight and I saw her running away."

"Tsk, what a coward Survey corps bitch."

"C-Colonel..... I-I uhhh...." The Garrison solider swallowed nervously and looked at her in fear.

The Colonel gave the man a scolding and to add insult to injury she gave him a hit with an open palm technique striking his stomach, putting the man in his place. The crowd snickered and some looked at her in fear as they heard stories about her being strict and disciplines the soldiers for insubordination especially picking on a bystander who isn't afraid to express themselves and seeing the wrong doing the government does. The Colonel looked at the children and help up Eren then she gently pats away the dirt as she cleans him up.

Looking at the German boy sadly she spoke in a soft tone," I'm sorry Eren... I really am."

"Tch!" Eren runs away and mutters curses as he goes to the storage area where he woke up from there a serious discussion was transpiring between the three friends. As the children talked (Y/n) couldn't help, but sigh sadly she knew how great the risk and guilt reaching into her heart for failing to protect Eren's mother, however she managed to save majority of the civilians before her demon partner managed to seal up the gates. Now, more harrowing news.... Slifer got summoned and from the looks of the situation it appears that THEY are done playing and stepping up their game. The ex-assassin leaned against the wall and closed her eye to collect her thoughts and current intel she has obtained so far....

_***Outside the walls night time*** _

A figure with a black cloak concealing her entire identity standing on the branch of the massive trees. She smiling a sick twisted smile as she watches the Titans walking in the walls, the figure checked her weapons on it before walking down the tree. Upon arrival to ground level there on a cross lies an assassin bleeding profusely and currently at the mercy of a human figure, but upon closer inspection reveals that its not a human nor beast its something more horrifying. The savage creature carves random words: "Lies" "Death" "Betrayal" "Downfall" "Bloodshed" on the barely alive assassin.

The figure spoke with its sultry and feminine voice. " Where is that artifact? " she pointed her gun at the severely wounded assassin.

The male assassin gathered all the saliva and blood in his mouth and spat at the figure on her face and gave a crooked smile when he saw her eyes enraged at his defiance. "You.... W-will.... *gags*.. N-nev-er... *Ack*.. G-get it...."

The figure irritated and sighs heavily "Oh.... You poor, diluted, pathetic homo sapiens....." the figure snapped her fingers and the creature plunged his hands through the assassin causing the man to scream in pure agony; his howling of pain echo the night time forest and attracted a titan or two, but do not approach the hooded figure for they fear it. The humanoid beast ripped the man in half and spreads his blood, organs, intestines and partial of his fecal matter on the grassy terrain. The creature grinned in glee as it looked at the Titan and lunged at it.

The silent nocturnal air was filled with screams and shrieks of pure unimaginable horror.

 

_**HOLY JESUS!!!! anywhore....... I hope your enjoying my bad story so far and blah blah  forgive my bad grammar and spelling blah....... Please kudos this story, please share share it (But no copying and plagiarism!!!!! IT'S MY WORK go get your own idea lazy baka  -_-) , and please show me LOVE!!!!!!!!  Lastly I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LOOONG DELAY!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! LIFE, COLLEGE, WORK, AND FAMILY DRAMA IS BEING A WHORE!!!** _

_**D'x** _

_**Till next time guys!!!!!  Stay classy and sassy** _

_**shoutouts to my readers that are giving me a small chance and the kudos!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!** _

_**Peace!!!!!!! <3 ** _


	15. Chapter XII: Recruits

_**HEYO!!!!!!!!!!! SO..... I feel so bad for putting in the inaccurate dates and whatnot, it has been 4 yrs since I watched the AoT anime, so....................... yea..... Shame on me.... ;_;** _

_**Forgive me!!!!!!! also I'm listening to traditional music from around the world or K-Pop to help me concentrate xD** _

_**I hope you guys love my horrible story and thank you so much for the love and support! it means a ton to me, so thank you guys!!!!!** _

 

_**** _

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'** _

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_Year 846_ **

The sad thing about this time ever since the titan attack little over a year ago was the mass starvation and food has become scarce.... So many individuals both young and old worked long and hard hours, unfortunately, all was in vain. The only thing I could do was watch, a soldier couldn't help these souls, while the civilians worked in the unpleasant conditions of the harsh elements the swine of the corrupt government was feasting on meat and other delicious meals they have while the civilians the lower class, the refugees had only stale bread and water. The king and the rest of the government had to send over 250,000 people to their deaths due to an unsuccessful harvest and there wasn't food to support everyone when humanity launched their counter strike it ended in a catastrophe. Erwin had a cool composure whilst Levi had his emotional constipation look meanwhile I gritted my teeth hard until my jaw had a dull ache, it wasn't just the deaths of those 250,000 + lives that were lost. What made my chest have a very dull ache was Armin's grandfather also died as well.... Poor Armin... When I came by to comfort the children I saw the young English boy sitting down, his back against the brick wall, his hands clutching his grandfather's hat and his friends are doing their best to comfort the boy.   

I looked up to the heavens with sadness, silently praying for my deceased friends and lover to give me strength to win this cursed battle humanity has brought upon themselves. In my mindscape my tailed beast scoffed at the humans, I know he isn't too fond of them and I know why.

 

* * *

 

**_Year: 847_ **

**_Time: 10:30am_ **

**_Location: Training Corps_ **

 

**3RD (P.O.V)**

 

"YOU MAGGOT!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU FROM!!!???" a loud voice boomed in the dead silent training class, a man that goes by the name Shadis is one angry fellow. He is a dark-skinned male, golden eyes much like Xehanort (You actually mistook him for Xehanort and nearly killed him) dark bags under his eyes along with wrinkles, and picks on the kids. Most of them were so scared that they almost pissed their pants, you were amused in some aspect; it brought back old memories from the days when Roxas, Nine, and Axel would cause trouble, the result?(It was getting their ass handed to them by commander Kurasame and endless training after that cleaning up Akademeia's restrooms.)

"ARMIN ALERT FROM SHINGANSHINA DISTRICT!!!!!" the young blond boy started to salute as the hot-headed old man kept on blowing up his gasket at the poor cadet, he walked and continued his verbal shout on the runts.

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU?"

"THOMAS WRAGNER!!!! You yawned again as the Xehanort imposter kept on walking and verbally assaulted on more cadets, you noticed that he passed by some of the cadets, it wasn't hard to depict as to why he passed by them. The look in their eyes they possessed was something you know too well, its the horrors of witnessing death and chaos up close and personal. Your eyes widen as you saw Eren, the black haired girl Mikasa and the blonde haired boy with eyes cerulean blue eyes Armin. In your subconscious Kopaka gave you a ' are you stupid or what the flying fuck?' look, you chuckled bashfully then scratched the back of your head at your own stupidity. Your tailed beast muttered softly and lies down crossing his arms together then resting his head on his arms, he flicks his massive ears and listened to the insults Shadis was barking out.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME SHIT FACE?!" Shadis yelled out at a male with average height, muscular build, short ash light-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue, the male's eyes are small with intense light-brown eyes. He isn't a bad looking male except one problem. His face is long much like a horse, the male stood straight and saluted "

Jean Kirstien from the Trost District!!!" Shadis looked at the horse faced male and spoke " So, What's a shit face like you doing here?" Jean looked at the instructor oddly a bit then answered with pride, " To join the Military Police sir! The best of the best!" 

"So.... You want to live in the interior is that right?" Right after Shadis finished with his sentence the instructor head-butted him then shouted loudly "NO ONE TOLD YOU TO KNEEL DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!"  Shadis turned at a young man average height with broad, Muscular build. He has short, parted black hair, brown eyes, and his most dashing feature he has on him was his freckles.... You grinned and tired not to squeal on how cute he looks. Deep inside your mind your tailed beast groaned in irritation and covered his ears from hearing you internally fangirling. The wolf scowled at you and started to growl, warning you to keep your tone down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE?!"

"SIR MARCO BOTT FROM JINAE!!!! I AIM TO JOIN THE MILITARTY POLICE!!!!"

"What do they call you dumbass!?" Shadis' voice boomed out as he looked down on the buzz cut cadet, " Oh! MY NAME IS CONNIE SPRINGER FROM RAGAKO VILLAGE!!!!!" You snickered when you saw Connie's salute was backwards, Shadis picked up the hazel eyed cadet from his head and started to squish it.

"You have your hand on backwards Connie Springer... The salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those against the systematic of our people! IS YOUR HEART ON YOUR RIGHT SIDE?!" Suddenly there was a loud crunch filling the quiet air, all eyes were on the female cadet eating a fucking steamed potato......... God dammit... facepalming yourself as your partner started to roll around in your psyche laughing his ass off, the massive wolf clutched his stomach and laughed harder. As for you? Well......... Let's just say that your face looks like a tomato for the time being.

The instructor walked by, you noticed that the bald man didn't yell nor even making a smartass comment (yet) and judging from the look of their eyes you already now shit really hit the fan. Rolling your eyes you kept watching as the instructor was walking closer to the female cadet and stopped in front of her. "Hey...... YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!!!!!! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The girl gasped and swallowed then saluted with the steamed potato firmly clutched in her hand, 

" SASHA BRAUS FROM DAUPER VILLAGE REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!!!!" the girl exclaimed. "Cadet Braus......... Just what the absolute hell do you have in your hand?" The instructor interrogated the cadet in a low threatening tone that sends shivers in the cadets spine, " A STEAMED POTATO SIR!" Sasha spoke out in a firm and loud tone.

Shadis looked down at the cadet as if she was nothing more than an insolent but on his boot " Theft.... I understand, but here? Why of all places would you eat it here?" Sasha looked at the instructor with confusion etched on her facial features, " uhhh...... Your're asking why we eat potatoes sir?" The reddish-brown haired female then looked at her meal and broke it in half and kept the larger portion to herself and the smaller one she gave it to Shadis, " Here sir, half and half." The instructor looked shocked and took the potato, " Half and half really?" He looked at Sasha and the girl grinned.

_***Time skip*** _

The day ended and Sasha was stuck with a punishment of running the whole day of around the training grounds, but that didn't faze her, what really made her loose her shit was when Shadis had to take away Sasha's food privilege for the day and forced her to run until dusk.

Lead gently scraping across the paper as beautiful calligraphy fills the blank spaces on the paper, a woman in her mid 20's was filling out the documents that she had currently received from instructor Shadis, the woman sighed softly catching the attention of her wolf companion Arnou. The silver wolf looked at (Y/n) and quirked his head like a curious puppy causing the colonel to grin at the silver wolf and chuckle softly at his silly shenanigans, Arnou grinned back and chuckled softly at your response. The young silver wolf got up and walked towards you then rested his head on your lap, looking up at (Y/n)'s face the woman starts to run her fingers through his silky soft fur gently. Arnou sighed softly and closed his eyes as he savored the gentle feeling never had he experienced such a soothing pleasure, it was so relaxing that he fell asleep on her lap

"hehehehe.... Arnou you dork." The woman leaned in and kissed the sleeping wolf's head and runs her fingers through his fur once again. " You're such a dork, but you're my favorite dork." She murmurs softly at the sleeping wolf. Little did she knew that Arnou had a small smile of content on his face, as the female ran her fingers through Arnou's fur her thoughts started to drift when she felt the scars on the wolf's body and these recent scars aren't from his fight with Roark.

 

* * *

 

  

At Night time (Y/n) was walking though the dark corridors on patrol in case there are some smartass cadets having a.... moment... This isn't the first time the woman caught some cadets in their undergarments and the total embarrassment mixed with horror was amusing to her perverted counterpart, huffing softly (Y/n) continued on with her night patrol, half an hour passed and you heard nothing other than Christa giving out food for that crazy troublemaker Sasha. Eyebrows furrowed as the woman starts to think she felt a presence in that Christa character, unfortunately she hasn't figured it out yet. The woman heard a scoff from her tailed beast deep within her psyche, (Y/n) suddenly groaned softly when her head started to have this horrific ache and hisses quietly from the pain.

" Fuck...." cursing softly as her right hand gently messages her temple and shakes her head a bit to get rid of the dizziness,  **"Tch.... Still having those accursed headaches pup?"**  Kopaka inquired his vessel as she heads outside into the cool night, the gravel crunching softly beneath leather boots, nocturnal life wandering out and crickets chirping softly in the tranquil night atmosphere. Nodding in answer to her demon's inquire (Y/n) continued to walk until she spotted her usual spot, the woman leaped and latched onto a branch from there she started to make her ascend to the canopy, when she arrived she stopped and sat down on the branch her figure hidden in the dark in the shadows.

 A cool breeze gently blew by her face causing her hair to brush on her scars, she unconsciously ran her fingers onto the scar that was on her side of her head, breath hitching in her throat when her cold fingers barely touched the scar causing her to whimper softly. The hybrid set her hand back onto her lap and grit her teeth hard from the pain that was haunting her, the vivid memories when her father, gunshots, screaming then terrible pain. (Y/n) clutched her head as the pain intensifies, a horrific burning sensation was becoming more prominent emanating from your right temple where the scar resides.  **"(Y/N)!!!!! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER RUNT!!!! DON'T SUBMIT!!!!"** Kopaka starts to send some of his energy to his container however none of his abilities aren't helping her rather its causing severe agony.

 _' Kopaka!!!! DONT!! IT FEELS LIKE MY CELLS ARE BEING DESTROYED!!!'_ dark tan fingers start to dig into the flesh of her scalp causing tiny droplets of blood to escape. The demon growled and stopped his actions immediately, for once in his immortal life he felt powerless and weak; unable to help (Y/n) in her time of need. Groaning in pain the woman's eyes opened and her pupils started to started to have flashes of the future, her and the two assassin's engaging in a fierce battle then a large titan with wild brown hair and bright teal eyes battling against an ape-like titan. The woman grits her teeth harder as the visions gets more detail, the Night Sky Assassin has his eyes; once blue eyes turned into the eyes of the devil, suddenly a massive sword fell from the heavens landing on the rocky terrain between Odin and Kopaka causing a powerful 9 magnitude earthquake creating a large dust cloud along with the earth splitting open suddenly a massive roar broke the silence  _'Fuck my life.... What the absolute fuck is that?... it looks like....'_ The woman's eyes widen in fear,

_'B-Bahamut....... Shit this is bad....'_

(Y/n) then looked at the photon Kopaka as the wolf suddenly roared in agony as a blade pierced his chest and the woman looked at her chest to see a bloody black blade sticking out of her body, blood slowly drips from the tip of the blade, she felt blood slowly slide down from the corners of her mouth and Eren roared in horror as he witness the carnage unfold. This blade wasn't like any other blade she had been pierced with, this one was colder, lifeless, darker, and sinister. This was beyond anything she has felt in her life yet it brought an eerie familiarity the longer it stayed in her body. The assassin was suffocating, life was slowly leaving her body. She managed to glance at the eyes of the perpetrator and she froze in horror. Those [eyes](http://orig04.deviantart.net/b226/f/2011/360/4/1/cyborg_eye_by_polkadotfiasco-d4k8uy6.png)...

 

That malicious grin....

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly the flashes of memories has finally stopped.

 

Gasping for air and panting heavily (Y/n) made a feeble attempt to stand, but stumbled backwards and slipped then landed on the ground rather harshly her back slamming against the base of the tree, she blinked several times to clear the blurry vision then slowly closes her eye as she fell on her side her body shaking from the pain, muscles twitching and spamming beneath her flesh, the woman groaned in pain once more. "Holy shit...... That was unexpected...." she rasps out then clears her throat feeling it dryer than the Sahara desert, she coughs again.

**" You know...... You haven't been yourself as of late kid...."**

Scoffing the woman slowly sat up and rested her back against the base of a tree then reclined her head against the tree, " Gee ya think?" (Y/n) sneered. The wolf quirked his eyebrow at her and was started to get more worried... Scratch that, he doesn't know if he should be furious or concerned about (Y/n)'s unusual behavior.

 **" What was it you just saw?"**  Kopaka interrogated as he sat up then crossed his furry yet muscular arms over his built and scarred chest.

" Ha?.... Saw?.... What did I saw?" confused the former assassin scratched her head gently as she tries to recollect what happened, humming softly she shakes her head 'no'

Perplexed the demon glared at (Y/n) darkly, **" What the fuck you mean you don't know?!"**

Mentally glaring at her partner she snarled _' I DONT FUCKING KNOW!!!!!! I DONT EVEN FUCKING REMEMBER!!!! HOW IS IT MY FUCKING FAULT THAT I CANT EVEN RECOLLECT WHAT HAPPENED?! I. DO. NOT. KNOW!!!!!!'_  

(Y/n) huffed at her partner and stayed still on the cool ground relishing the cold grass seep into her fabric and tickling her skin, Kopaka stayed silent and just watched his container stare blankly into space lost in thought. The beast then  pondered what really happened with his container, what is it that she saw? What does the future hold for them? He never did liked the mortals, their stupidity is their downfall after all. The unsatisfying hunger the humans held was an endless one, a hunger that can never be quenched. The massive beast silently stared at her for a while longer then exhaled softly catching her attention, but she decided to keep staring out for a while longer. She really didn't know what to do and the whole situation was just stressing her out in more ways than one, (Y/n) was just lost as her spiritual partner is and frankly her snapping at him wasn't the best method, but she was furious, confused and disoriented. One thing that she is sure however was that Bahamut will be entering the fray, when? Is it really Bahamut? Or something else?

The former assassin doesn't know, she really doesn't know at all. 

(Y/n) not knowing anything was just as nerve wracking as the anticipation of that vile bitch Viper slowly yet agonizing torturing her. She exhales softly and allowed her body to relax and become slack, she slowed down her breathing and her eye was half way open. She was so exhausted, so much in pain, so much thinking...... Being old as she is (Y/n) feels like she isn't human, just a mindless being with no purpose in life, for the most part that is true. She has no purpose in life, she lost all that purpose.

 _'Shit man..... This fucking sucks so bad..... I wonder what's it like to finally die...... Just to stop all of this fucking pain and exhaustion.......'_  The old warrior closes her eye and her body became limp, Kopaka on the other hand was eyeing her the whole time. He knows just how exhausted she is,

how much she has grown.

how much she has seen, felt and suffered.

The thing in life is that the suffering never ends.

Without a storm crossing the path, how is it that you are expected to grow? 

 

To learn?

 

To experience?

 

How to handle the situation?

 

To live?

 

To find yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik ik
> 
> I'm being that cryptic bitch again, oh whale deal with my cryptic shit. 
> 
> I tend to be cryptic as fuck once in a while.
> 
> Being crazy causes changes within you that it makes you question more than seek answers.
> 
> Then again, the truth never denies the seeker, it's the seeker who has denied the truth.
> 
> Oh and sorry for the long as fuck delay in chapter updates I've been busy af, finding a damn job then do some recording sessions is a pain in my ass and stressful.
> 
> Anywhore I hope you are having fun reading my bad stories, oh and if you got some horseshit to say about me or my bad stories then gtfo. I already know my stories are bad that includes grammar and other errors and whatnot so piss the fuck off.
> 
> I don't need negative vibes fucking me over. Bad vibes makes you uglier than you already are and prevents me from improving, so i dont need that shit then again it's fun pissing assholes off lol. 
> 
> Positive vibes are welcomed only.


	16. Chapter XIII: 850

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there are any inaccuracy's in the years let me know cuz it has been 4 years when i last watched AOT.
> 
> I got such a bad memory it isn't funny..
> 
> Also thx for the motivation means a lot to me.
> 
> Also sorry for the slow updates, recording sessions and writing along with job searching isn't easy as it sounds. Gotta fund this project somehow right? Anywhore thx again guys.
> 
> Shit has been hitting the fan lately too and I feel awful not updating frequently as I should. Oh and Grammar warning and whatnot.

The years flew by and it was already the year 850

The assassin watched the cadets come and go, some were killed in training and other times injured from the 3DMG, 

_'who the fuck thought it was a great idea making these contraptions? Like holy hell these can do a number on their bodies especially the g-force it causes on the body. Then again its nowhere as bad as Flowmotion.... That shit took me a while to master.'_

Huffing once again she watches the cadets practice on the gears and slicing the titan dummies neck, whilst some of the cadets did a splendid job in slicing there was one cadet in particular who was lagging and that cadet was-

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!!" 

Ah, well speak of the devil and he may appear, the old assassin watched in amusement as the cadet Eren Jaeger failed in slicing deeper, Mikasa on the other hand was excelling in all fields excluding in teamwork, the young teen seems to work amazingly alone, but she has to learn that you can't always tackle shit alone in life particularly in the field of battle. It could go from 0=100 immediately and a total clusterfuck is expected to erupt.

 **_' The old days.... It only feels just like yesterday eh? That horse brat is annoying the fuck out of me with his fucking insolent cocky behavior, the runt of the litter Armin is lacking however his intelligence and tacticians skills are impressive I'll credit him that much, the huntress knows her way around the block and she certainly has quite the prowess when it comes to intuition, that dumbass Connie can be a total moron baboon at times, however he like the huntress are opportunists.'_ ** ****

_' Those three.... Annie, Bertholt and Reiner.... They seem off.....'_

**_' You don't say?'_ **

The demon rolled his eyes, (Y/n) felt her eye twitch in irritation and muttered curses at her partner. Kieth Shadis comes by and stands next to the colonel and both of them just watch the cadets work their ass off. It was a peaceful silence and the instructor glanced at the colonel.

"You got orders to see the commander."

The colonel nodded and left.

Arnou and Hayate busy themselves in taking on the titan dummies, since they aren't humans they have an advantage in taking on those massive brutes, however there were multiple close calls. One of which involved a certain crow assassin lurking in the shadows nearly taking Arnou's life, if it wasn't for Hayate's quick reflexes and agility then another Survey Corps member would've died. 

Speaking of whichhe Night sky assassin and Ruby assassin hasn't made their appearance over those years ever since the last mission outside the walls a few years back. That was concerning on the woman's side, ever since those visions she got a few years ago. She has been restless and pushing herself hard, that cadets would watch her in awe or drool when she is in her black tanktop coated in sweat. The colonel would spar with Mike or Hayate even Arnou too, all except Levi. Ah yes, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman..... The assassin started to regret all the shit she had done with that human, she had to distance herself from anytime of emotional affections and love. She is too old to love for starters and she felt a horrible guilt consume her when she made those interactions with him, jesus fucking christ. (Y/n) is supposed to be an assassin devoid of the capabilities of feeling love, yet she can't forget her former lover and husband then we have motherfucking Levi....

The man will do more harm than good to her, the chances of him being killed is far more greater than what (Y/n) could anticipate and honestly.... 

 

It wasn't just Levi's life...

 

Nor Hanji's or Erwin or Mike...

 

The stakes are higher.

 

The air is thicker.

 

The blade is sharper.

 

The odor is stronger.

 

Crimson shines brighter.

 

The life of mankind rests on her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

"You mean to tell me that those fucking fools don't want to keep funding us because it's a waste of time?"

(Y/n) crossed her arms over her chest and scowls at her 'commanding officer' Erwin hummed softly and handed her more documents, (Y/n) looks over them and sighs softly, Hanji noticed her companion's tension and placed her hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. Erwin saw this and quirked an eyebrow at Hanji. 

"Hanji....."

"Erwin....."

This shocked the commander since the psychotic scientist usually call him bushy brows or eyebrows, the assassin looked at Hanji and Hanji looked at (Y/n). Hanji sees how exhausted her eye is, how much the years of wear and tear is getting to her, how much she is suffering, Hanji may not know her story, but she can tell how much a person is suffering. Now the scientist isn't one for sympathy or mercy to her foes, but she has no doubt that the thirteen tails assassin is on humanities side. " Don't treat (Y/n) as the enemy, she is one of us. Look.... I may not know what shit has happened between you two, but all I can tell you this; (Y/n) is part of the-"

"Don't waste your breath young one.... In a way I deserve it...."

"Hah? What do you mean?"

"I deserve it..... If you were around my time era when I was your age then you'd understand as to why I deserve hell...."

"(Y/n)...... You may be different from the rest of us, but you are a human being..."

"Zoe..... You know I'm not normal... That much is true..."

"Regardless, you deserve more.... I know the good you did too, so-"

"Enough." 

Erwin's smooth voice echoed the room with authority and ferocity, both the assassin and the scientist shut their mouths and looked at the leader of the survey corps, the male was giving a hard and icy look to the assassin and Hanji. 

"Hanji go, your dismissed."

The scientist was hesitant, but nonetheless she obeyed. Unknowingly to Erwin and Hanji, (Y/n) chuckled bitterly in her mind. 

_'Nothing has changed after all.... Once dogs, always dogs.'_

When the scientist left the commander turned his sky blue icy gaze towards to the unfazed woman,

" You know what will happen right? Your life?"

"What about it?"

"I know more about you than you could possibly anticipate assassin."

"Oh?"

The colonel leaned back in her seat with an indifferent expression then examined her nails,

" To what information did you obtained commander? If you sincerely think that your threats scare me.."

The former assassin leaned in close to her 'superiors' face, both are in a clash of a psychological chess, who can catch the other. Who can outwit who? Erwin smirked, his blue eyes full of cockiness and..... confidence? The female quirked her eyebrow in question at the commander. Has the man finally lost it? Or was he the cat toying (Y/n) like a mouse? She doesn't know, but she isn't happy about the shit, as a matter in fact. She felt a dormant side of her growling softly in warning at the commander's challenging gaze. He chuckles softly and hands the colonel an envelope.

"Eh? What the fuck is shit dude?"

The woman starts to look at the envelope, but she doesn't use her eagle vision because her eye sight seems to deteriorate whenever she uses it. Curiosity got the best f the assassin and she looked at Erwin as she slowly opened it.

His piercing blue gaze hasn't lifted so it must be a sign that it was ok to continue to open the envelope. She broke the stare off and delicately opened the envelope, inside resides papers appearing old and slightly torn.

_'Is this..... Erwin you sly fox.'_

"I see...... Fine then....."

Erwin hummed in acknowledgement. "So, will you?"

The woman was looking over the paper and nodded without hesitation, 

"Anything else squirrel brows?"

Erwin got an irritated look his eyes and sighed softly, "You'll have to discover it as you go."

"Oh come on.... Don't get all cryptic in me too...... I get enough of it already... Personally speaking i got enough mind fucking already."

(Y/n) groaned and slumped in her seat,  **"How the fuck are you even a TRUE KEYBLADE master I'll never know."**

_'shut up. I've proven myself from time to time that my keyblade didn't make a mistake in choosing me.'_

**"Says the immature brat that kept on laughing at a Samwise and making awful puns."**

_oh fuckeu..._

Erwin was waving his hand in front of (Y/n)'s face, he was getting impatient until he decided to get his glass of water.

**"Oi, (Y/n).... (Y/n)... BRAT!!!!"**

**"Too late..."**

_wait wha?_

Erwin splashed his water on the assassin causing her to l cry out in surprise and fall out of her seat. Groaning she rubbed her ass as she muttered curses in Spanish at the blond before her.

"Pinche gringo..."

"You seemed out of it colonel. Be grateful that i did you favor."

Scoffing the woman slowly gets up, "yea a fucking favor alright."

"Seems like you two are getting along just fine for once."

A new voice speaks and it caused the assassin's spine to stiffen and get this weird yet familiar sensation. Groaning in irritation the woman looked at the person she dreaded the most.

Levi motherfucking Ackerman.

The moment she laid her eye on his figure the primal side of her purred seeing him, internally it caused the assassin to grimance knowing her Jaguar side... The inner primal side. The side that she rarely acknowledges has made her appearance and apparently took quite the liking in Levi.

_no surprise since they are both cats_

Kopaka groaned at his rude roommate and rolled his eyes at the seductive feminine voice. Kopaka 'hmphed' and glared at the empty void.

**"Stupid feline bitch."**

(Y/n) cut off communications from her tailed beast and turned attention to the midget in front of her. 

"Well, well.... If it isn't the dwarf."

Levi glared at the assassin, if looks could slaughter then (Y/n) would've been dead. 

"Don't push it brat."

Levi spoke in dark tone which caused the assassin to burst out laughing. Erwin immediately told the woman to leave before Levi ends up killing her, still cackling like a mad man the female got up and left.

* * *

 

Today marks the day of graduation, Eren and his 104th trainee class are gearing up to decide their branches. Pride swells in the young German boy as he is above Jean Kirstien, Jean felt a pang of jealously and a deflation of his pride to impress the mysterious Mikasa Ackerman.

Tsking he drinks his beverage as he watches Eren and Thomas argue over the branches they choose.

"You're saying you're going to join the scouts?!"

Everyone in the room was dead silent as Eren looked at Thomas with determination in his teal eyes.

"Look... If we don't fight back then humanity is in danger of extinction!"

"Eren that's suicide! You'll die!"

"I would go down fighting that hide behind these walls! Look at this!"

Eren gestures around the mess hall, "this used to be the inner walls! At this rate food will grow shorter.... Our living conditions will get worse... We're fucking cattles."

***time skip to the next day***

Eren along with Sasha, Connie, Armin, Thomas, Milieus and Mina were cleaning up the cannons as part of their chores of the day. Eren lost in thought looks over the wall and heard Sasha giggling evily.

" Sasha.. Wha-"

"I brought in some m-m-meaaaaaat~"

Sasha pulled out the meat hidden in her coat and everyone started to freak out but kept their voices low in fear of getting caught.

"Sasha! Why?"

"You idiot! You're going to get us kicked out!"

"But... But... Meaaaaaat~"

"Aw fuck it.... Give me some."

"Uh... I would like some too!"

"Oh well... You can't beat em' join em'. "

"Guys...."

The German boy looked ahead and watches the distance over the city, confidence shining brightly in his eyes, the wind gently blew caressing his form. All was quiet until there was a massive lighting and powerful explosion knocking off the cadets.

"AAAHHH!!!"

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

"WHOOOAAA!!!"

"SASHA!!!"

"HUH?! OH NO!"

Sasha quickly detached her anchors and ran down the wall then shot on hook on the wall and the other on Milieus' leg quickly saving him from plummeting to his death.

Everyone was groaning and Eren gasped, he then shot his anchors and started to make his ascension back to the top of the wall. Upon arrival he glared at the monster that destroyed his home and killed his mother.

"So, we meet again you bastard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!!! 
> 
> As you can see i got these stories that are or going to be updated. 
> 
> KH: Another side, Another Story. (debating if i should stop writing it and it has references from KH III 3rd place)
> 
> BTS:You're a psychopath, i prefer creative ( new update and new story. Slowly climbing :] 4th place noooo.... D'x)
> 
> AOT: United We Stand, Divided We Fall   
> A.k.a U.W.S.D.W.F  
> (popular as fuck :'D 1st place )
> 
> And another BTS fanfic: Pleasure, Pain, Passion and Drama  
> A.k.a P.P.P.D  
> (this one is climbing the reading charts insanely fast lol. I'm happy :') 2nd place }
> 
>  
> 
> That being said and done.
> 
> I got to problems in my life rn.
> 
> I got no Wi-Fi
> 
> I'm jobless and desperately searching for a job.
> 
> Shit is REALLY weighing down on my shoulders. :-[ 
> 
> Wish me luck!
> 
> Love Chibikurama a.k.a the sillygoose or geek


	17. Ch XIV: Battle for Trost

"So we meet again you bastard."

The colossal titan blew out steam once again and Eren activated his 3DMG and shot a hook onto the titan's arm.

Eren swinged being him then attempted to slice his exposed nape, but just like that; the colossal vanished.

"WHAT THE-"

Eren shot his anchor on the wall and looked at the area in astonishment. 

_'h-how?! I had him!! HOW?!'_

The cadet broke out of his thoughts when he heard Armin freaking out. A senior officer entered the fray and explained what need to be done.

 

The plan was simple. 

 

Each available cadet had their own groups of people, each group is tasked with their own missions.

Group A: aiding the innocents out of the wall and into Sina. An evacuation.

Group B: their job is to help out with killing the titans.

Group C: to provide support and backup along with relay messages to other groups.

 

Eren was assigned with Group B, Titan killing. The boy's obsession with killing the titan's has come true. However that bloodthirsty drive won't be enough to help him, it'll only blind him of his judgement and of course the old saying goes; "You roll the dice, you pay the price."

Boy did he fucked up big time.

No wait, it was a total disaster, down right clusterfuck. Friends and fellow cadets dying left and right. Blood spilling decorating the cities with their life support, how eerily beautiful. A lone black coated figure stands on the top of the wall with 34 dead soldiers both from the trainees and wall rose officers behind her.

She looked at her bloodcoated hands with glee, two figure also wearing dark cloaks were standing next to her as well. The leader looked at her two subordinates then back at Trost, she licked the blood from her finger tips.

"Delicious~ makes me miss my human body.. In a way, but humans have always been weak. They are prone to the dark side of humanity, forbidden emotions that can turn someone once innocent and docile into a lethal killing machine. Humans.... Are also power hungry fools, they would do anything to become powerful and live forever. Even if it means enslaving their own. Pitiful isn't it?"

A hooded figure slightly smaller than its partner looked up at the leader, the leader smirked and moved her head in a 'no' gesture.

"Not yet. Its too soon and we'll have them in due time."

A massive creature roared as it punched itself out of the titan's mouth. It then started to mercilessly and brutally beat the dying titan until there is nothing, but guts and blood.

The leader giggled softly.

"Its in motion now~ what do you plan on doing next.... Thirteen Tails Assassin?~"

The slightly larger partner spoke, "When will we have them?"

The female looked at the sky seeing it turn into blood red then back into its orginal color, her hands spread open as if she was offering a sacrifice.

"No worried... You two WILL have your time. But first i wish to toy our play things more, it certainly is amusing to see them squirm and go insane."

"Cat and mouse?"

"Yes, cat and mouse. We'll keep hidden and we'll toy our toys psychologically. The mind and heart ARE one of the most fascinating components in the living being." 

 

Another roar breaks out as the teal eyed titan engages in combat with its opponent. The titan lunges first fist raised and aimed at the other beast, the leader spots a young girl, black hair, red scarf and no older than 15 years old. 

The leader giggled softly, "This is the little brat that she saved a while back...."

The woman turned her attention to the teal eyed titan, "Eren Jaeger...... Mikasa Ackerman.... Armin Alert......."

She looks at the 104th cadets that had close interactions with Eren and company. A forked tongue escaped her lips licking it slowly.

"He'll pay dearly for betraying me..... No matter. I'll have my revenge on _HIM_ but first..."

She looked at a titan wandering around aimlessly, she points at the titan and the large hooded figure nodded in confrontation and glows blue then vanishes. Time starts to slow down drastically, the mortals hasn't noticed it though, but the leader KNOWS that the assassin had already felt the disturbance in the energy around.

The large hooded figure reappeared at the titan and he opened his hand and a dark energy appears, the titan starts to scream as the darkness starts to take hold on the beast.

The scream was enough to catch the teal eyed titan's attention. The teal eyed titan spits out the flesh on the titan that he had bit off sending hot evaporating blood on the buildings. The other titan gave out a powerful roar causing the whole walls to hear its call.

 The demon wolf felt the disturbance,  ** _"No! It can't be!"_**

The wolf's pupils shrinks smaller as he felt that powerful energy. There is no doubt about it, it seems like the two has finally decided to reveal themselves, cursing softly he felt his long time partner and container stiff up. (Y/n) has felt it too.

**_"DON'T JUST STA-"_ **

_'ON IT!!'_

(Y/n) and Levi started to break into a full sprint as they rush to the stalls. (Y/n) gave a sharp and loud whistle using her teeth and Arno and Hayate jolted and rushed to the woman's side. Hayate skids to a stop and the assassin leaps onto the big cats back, Levi jumped on as well and the four takes off to Trost.

_'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!!! FUCKFUCK!!! This is so bad!'_

**"No, ya dumbfuck. Its all going so well."**

_'NOW IS NOT THE TIME ASSHOLE!!! Keep that shit up and I'll rap Agust D!!!'_

**"FUCK OFF ALREADY!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know, but i want to get the borning shit outta da way b4 i make shit good.
> 
> Besides Kopaka doesnt hate the song. He lowkey loves it, he just grumpy to admit it xD
> 
> Kopaka a Tsundere xD
> 
> Remember (Y/n) a.k.a reader-chan is from our time lol the modern era so... Yea.. Music and whatnot :p
> 
> So don't be surprised if i add some music here and there. Blame sora and chocobo head Roxas for rubbing off the singing habit on you lmao
> 
> Also reason why its short is also cuz i don't want to do boring shit. So yerp....
> 
> Hope you enjoy my shit story and have fun!  
> :]
> 
> May the valor of Samwise, grace of Lúthien and the wisdom of Cirdan be with you
> 
> Deuces.


	19. Net Neutrality and announcement (not part of the story)

Hey guys so I sincerely apologize for the long delay I know you guys have been eager for updates for on all my stories, but I've gotten busy over the course of the months that has been going on this year.

 

Again I apologize for the long delay and as for my stories I am left with no other choice but to discontinue them because it's not like I had I don't have time I do but with my hectic schedule it's not that hectic, yet at the same time it is...

 

but you know with everything going on in my life it's pretty crazy especially since I got family matters to deal with and I have to take care of some really serious cases that involves me going to court and what not.

 

The reason why I am left with no other choice to discontinue my stories is because of net neutrality now I know some of you may or may have not heard of net neutrality but the sad thing is today on December 14th 2017 the FCC voted on getting rid of net neutrality.

 

And here's the crazy part; 83% of the u.s. population voted on saving net neutrality including myself, I've been calling my representatives non-stop. Unfortunately out of the five people in Congress only two people voted on saving that neutrality while the others voted on getting rid of it.

I understand that many of you don't know how crucial net neutrality is for us, now I'm not talking about just the other fanfiction writers and authors, but I'm also talking about schools, libraries, small businesses basically I'm talking about the whole population that uses the internet for daily needs basis that includes our applications as well ( also known as mobile apps)

 

I'm pretty sure you guys know that we use apps 24/7 we using for social media we use them for Facebook Twitter Youtube Spotify we use internet a lot. Even watching porn too lol. (Come on y'all aint angels of god xD you guys bad xDDDD also this is a judgement free zone soooo yea... )

 

So now that the FCC voting on getting rid of net neutrality that leaves a door for AT&T Comcast and Verizon to do either block certain sites that they don't like or slow down you know a lot of the other sites as well now there might be still a chance to save net neutrality maybe maybe not I really don't know but I want to leave this important message before anything else happens.

 

I really hope that we can really get net neutrality back because I was really looking forward on updating my stories somewhere along Friday night and Saturday night and more updates in winter break, as many of you may or may not know I'm a College Dropout I dropped out of college for specific reasons I cannot say but they're urgent and it may come off as a bad influence for you guys but I have my specific reasons for dropping out of school not just because it's expensive but other reasons came up as well and I really couldn't focus on my work anymore because of the situation I've been placed in and honestly it sucks.

 

But I've been taking care of my younger siblings dropping them off to school and picking them up and also taking care of my autistic little brother while my mom is working you understand my situation a little bit?

 

Anyways without net neutrality this is going to be a huge problems for all of us and some of us are fans of you know our favorite musicians and if we want to stream their music or vote it's going to be delayed because knowing AT&T Verizon and Comcast some of these people you know would charge you probably extra more triple or double because they're greedy assholes simple as that. ( ik it will sound fucked up but some of those mf working in those companies are racists as well. Keyword SOME, not ALL but SOME.)

 

This is a huge blow for us and repealing Net Neutrality is basically the government spitting us ( the citizens; the people) in the face and mocking us. This proves that they dont even care about the people despite having 83% of the population on saving net neutrality, our voices has landed on deaf ears.

 

So if you guys STILL believe that the government cares about your ass gtfo fool! D:<

 

Honestly i have to stop updating my stories all together... It really saddens me cuz writing is my therapists and an escape from bullshit in life and keeping me grounded.

Idk if I'll keep this account... But... I'll try to find a way to update or if we get Net Neutrality back. Crazy that TWO women voted NO on Net Neutrality ( no as in dont repeal Net Neutrality. Like keeping net neutrality) 

 

Idk yet this is a difficult decision.... but I'll be calling my representatives and go on twitter and call out these three motherfuckers that voted on Yes to get rid of net neutrality.

Ajit Pai

Michael O' Rielly

Brendan Carr

for thier bullshit atrocity. Tiny good news is that new york attorney general is suing the FCC.

Hope those mf burn in hell. Way to start 2018 huh? Ugh. Sorry guys. I really am sorry :(

If you dont know what is Net Neutrality google it.


End file.
